Her Real Mask
by Himekazeera
Summary: Hinata gadis angkuh yang menampar Sasuke saat rapat di Nara Industries. Mereka bertemu kembali di sekolah dengan penampilan Hinata yang berbeda. Sasuke mencoba menguak kepribadian Hinata yang sebenarnya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke terjebak pesona Hinata. Cover by @Qwiqwiw25 ( http:/my.w.tt/UiNb/jDjKUWOjLE )
1. Chapter 1 (10-04 00:52:22)

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

The prodigy of Uchiha family, pria tampan berusia 17 tahun yang masih berstatus siswa kelas XII di Konoha internasional high school. Pria tampan yang sering mempermainkan wanita, namun tidak membuat para wanita jera untuk mendekatinya. Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, kakaknya Itachi adalah seorang seniman terkenal di Jepang dia menolak untuk melanjutkan perusahaan orang tuanya.

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

Heiress keluarga Hyuuga gadis mungil yang pemalu. Dia tidak seperti Hyuuga pada umumnya tapi dia memiliki hal yang membuatnya kuat dengan caranya. Hinata selalu di bully saat disekolah, itu tidak heran karena Hinata tidak menggunakan marga Hyuuga pada namanya. Hinata lebih memilih menggunakan marga ibunya dan akan menggunakan marga Hyuuga setelah ulang tahun nya yang ke 17.

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Sahabat baik sang Uchiha, pria musim semi yang pernah di gilai oleh Hinata tanpa dia sadari. Naruto selalu mengejar- ngejar gad..- wanita berambut bubble gum. Berbicara se enak hati dan se enak jiwanya. Tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan sangat urakan namun dia dikenal ramah karena selalu menyapa semua orang.

 **Sakura Haruno**

Wanita bermahkota bubble gum yang selalu mengejar- ngejar pangeran Uchiha. Padahal dengan mata hijau dan tubuh proporsionalnya dia dapat menarik laki- laki mana pun yang dia mau. Namun dia terlanjur terjerat pesona sang Uchiha dan sang Uchiha tidak pernah memperdulikan nya walau dia sudah memberikan mahkota paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hari senin pun tiba, hari dimana semua siswa kembali beraktifitas normal. Namun ada yang berbeda pada kelas XII-I, karena seorang murid masuk kedalam kelas tersebut dengan penampilan yang cukup membuat penghuni kelas itu tertawa karenanya. Siswi tersebut menggunakan rok sailor dibawah lutut, kemeja yang kebesaran, rambut indigo yang dikepang dan jangan lupakan kacamata tebal yang melekat manis di wajah porselennya.

"Ohayou minna- san, hari ini sensei membawa siswi baru yang manis. Dia adalah Otsutsuki Hinata dia adalah keponakan dari Kaguya- sensei. Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu Hinata- chan." Sang guru bermata ruby tersebut tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Otsutsuki Hinata, Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu." Hinata pun mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya dengan berojigi.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin bertanya ???" Tanya guru Kurenai pada seluruh murid di kelas tersebut.

Tiba- tiba seorang perempuan berambut merah mengangkat tangan nya, dan menanyakan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Aku Karin Uzumaki, aku ingin bertanya. Kau hidup di berasal dari mana ??" tanya Karin dengan nada angkuhnya. Kurenai pun mengarahkan pandangan nya pada Hinata.

"A- Aku da-ri Amegakure." Hinata menundukan kepalanya setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Karin.

"Pantas saja penampilan mu begitu udik dan ketinggalan zaman hahaha..." Tawa Karin dan semua orang di dalam kelas itu pun pecah. Kecuali seorang pemuda berambut raven yang yang terus memandang lurus pada Hinata semenjak masuk kedalam kelas.

'Sabar Hinata, ini demi tou- san.' Inner Hinata menahan tangis

"Baiklah sudah cukup semuanya, sekarang Hinata kau duduk disana di belakang Inzuka- san dan buka buku kimia halaman 72." Kurenai pun memulai pelajaran nya dengan khimat, dan onix hitam si pemuda berambut raven terus mengikuti setiap gerak gerik Hinata tanpa Hinata sadari.

 **HER REAL MASK**

 ** _Teeeeet... teeeet..._**

"Baiklah karena waktu pelajaran sensei sudah habis kalian bisa mengerjakan nya di rumah dan bisa kalian kumpulkan lusa." Kurenai pun meninggalkan kelas dan mulai lah terjadi keributan di kelas tersebut.

Seorang gadis berambut pony tail dan seorang gadis ber cepol dua mendekati meja tempat Hinata duduk. Hinata yang menyadari kedua gadis tersebut mendekatinya mulai mengantisipasi kata- kata pedas yang akan keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Hai, jangan memasang wajah takut seperti itu Hinata-chan. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu." Sapa si gadis pony tail. Dan itu membuat Hinata yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemulah amethys dengan aquamarine yang indah.

"Kenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino dan ini Tenten." Kedua gadis tersebut mengulurkan tanganya dan bersalaman dengan Hinata.

"Hyu.. aah Otsutsuki Hinata." Hinata pun tersenyum lembut setelah membalas salam dari Ino dan Tenten.

' _aaaaah hampir saja_.' Inner Hinata.

"Yosh Hinata-chan kau mau ikut ke kantin bersama kami ?? sekalian berkeliling di sekolah ini." Seru Tenten bersemangat.

"Gomen, tapi aku bawa bekal." Hinata pun mengeluarkan bungkusan berwarna violet dari tasnya.

"Tidak apa- apa, kita dapat memakanya bersama di taman belakang tapi kau harus ikut bersama kami untuk membeli makanan." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata.

"Ba- baiklah." Hinata, Ino dan Tenten pun meningalkan ruangan kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Di sebuah ruangan klub terdapat dua sosok manusia saling mendekap dengan seragam yang sudah berantakan dan peluh mengalir dari tubuh keduanya.

"Sssshh.. sa- sas-Sasuke- kun a-aku men..aaaaah.. cintai mu." Kata si gadis bubble gum di sela desahan nya.

"Cih tidak ada cinta diantara kita, kau menyerahkan kesucian mu bukan berarti kau bisa jadi kekasihku." Sasuke mulai menghentakan kejantanan nya dengan sangat keras seperti ingin merobek milik si gadis.

"Ta- tapi.." belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata- katanya, Sasuke langsung menarik kejantanan nya dan membenarkan seragamnya. Lalu dia bangkit dari sofa mewah tersebut.

"Cih dasar jalang kau membuat mood ku hancur." Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian didalam ruangan tersebut. Sakura tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya karena tingkah laki- laki yang sangat dicintainya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap, dia tidak harus memikikan izin untuk bisa masuk ke sana karena dia adalah ketua klub basket dan anak dari pemegang saham di sekolah tersebut.

Sasuke memilih untuk menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok. Obisidan kelamnya menjelajahi KIHS dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang memakan bento bersama dua orang gadis berambut blonde dan cepol dua.

Mungkin menurut orang lain itu merupakan pemandangan yang biasa, namun menurut Sasuke itu adalah hal yang menarik.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat klan Otsutsuki bermata lavender, tapi aku sangat familiar dengan matanya." Ujar Sasuke pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya

"Menurut mu bagaimana dobe ???" tanya Sasuke pada orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Maksud mu si Upik abu itu ?? dia sempat satu tahun sekelas dengan ku saat di junior high lalu dia pindah karena habis- habisan di bully oleh teman- temanku." Ujar Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn ??? apa alasan nya membully nya ???" Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya, walau dalam hati dia merasa penasaran.

"Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha bertanya lebih dari sekali. Karena Sakura tidak menyukai nya, dia seperti kutu yang harus di basmi dia dianggap mengganggu pemandangan di sekolah." Ujar Naruto sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tan nya.

"Berarti kau ikut membully nya dobe." Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke karena nadanya sangat datar.

"Ya, karena dia sempat menyatakan cintanya padaku dan itu membuat Sakura sangat kesal jadi aku ikut menyiksanya." Naruto sedikit merasa getaran tidak enak di hatinya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke pun meningalkan tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

' _Apakah masih ada perasaan mu pada si Baka ?? tapi jika pun masih ada kau akan menjadi miliku. Bagaimana pun caranya kau akan berada diatas ranjangku dan mendesahkan namaku_.' Dan sebuah seringaian devil pun muncul dari wajah Sasuke.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata pergi ke toilet sendirian setelah makan bersama Ino dan Tenten. Saat keluar dari toilet tiba- tiba tubuhnya di dorong hingga membentur tembok.

"Aaakh..." Pekik Hinata saat punggungnya membentur tembok cukup keras.

"Hinata, kau akan menjadi miliku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu kepala orang tersebut mendekati leher Hinata dan memberikan sebuah kiss mark.

"Eeeeeengh... aaa-aapaaa ya-nghhh khaaau laa-kukan ???" tanya Hinata dengan terbata- bata.

Setelah cukup puas memberikan kiss mark pria tersebut menghadapkan kembali wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, dan obsidan bertemu dengan lavender. Keduanya saling mengunci dan enggan untuk berpaling.

"Ingatlah namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dan tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi miliku." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih shock.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Pagi dengan cepat menjelang di Konoha, seorang pemuda bersurai raven sedang menundukan kepalanya pada sebuah meja di mini bar didalam kamarnya. Dia tertidur setelah minum semalaman, saat ini keadaan nya lumayan kacau dan dia menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Hinata... Hinata... Hinata..."

Namun tiba- tiba dering dari telpon membangunkan nya dan menghentikan gumaman nya.

 **"Teme !!!! kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telpon ku hah ???"**

"Urusai, dobe !!! ada apa kau menelpon ku pagi- pagi begini ???"

 **"Ada apa ??? kau lupa hah ??? tadi malam kau menelpon ku dan menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu dan kau masih bertanya ada apa ??"**

"Hentikan teriakan mu dobe, baiklah tunggu di halaman rumah ku dan jangan kau injak satu pun rumput kaa- san ku."

Sambungan pun di putuskan sepihak oleh Sasuke, dia pun langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan menenangkan adik kecilnya yang tidak sengaja terbangun karena mimpinya bersama Hinata.

 **HET REAL MASK**

Lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu mansion Uchiha menunggu Naruto. Setelah lima menit menunggu akhirnya sebuah mobil berwarna orange nyentrik memasuki mansion Uchiha.

"Oi, teme maaf aku terlambat. Barusan aku ke rumah Sakura untuk mengambil surat izin." Naruto dengan entengnya menginjak rumput di halaman mansion Uchiha.

"Kyaaaaaaa Naruto- chan hentikan jangan menginjak rumput kaa-san." Sebuah teriakan kencang terdengar dari dalam mansion Uchiha. Mikoto benar-benar out of character.

"Aaaah gomen kaa- san aku tidak melihat langkahku." Jawab Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau bilang ?? kau benar- benar ceroboh Naru-chan. Sasuke apa kau tidak mengingatkan teman mu agar tidak merusak taman kaa-san ???" Mikoto menjadi kesal pada Naruto.

"Naruto tidak merusaknya dia hanya menginjaknya kaa- san, sudah lah aku berangkat dulu. ittekimasu." Sasuke pun menarik tangan Naruto dan menggiringnya memasuki mobil.

"Oi teme kenapa kau tidak membawa mobil mu sendiri ??" tanya Naruto sambi menyetir.

"Aku sedang malas." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Semalas apa pun kau pasti membawa mobil walau supir mu yang menyetir." Naruto melirik Sasuke sepintas.

"Urusai !! ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang masih datar.

"Apa ??" jawab Naruto dengan malas.

"Apa kau pernah menyakiti Hinata selain membuly-nya ??" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa maksud mu ??? kau menyukainya ??" Naruto terus menatap jalanan mengabaikan tatapan dari Sasuke.

"Urusai, jawab saja baka !!!" Sasuke mulai geram dengan Naruto.

"Hahahahaha kau aneh sekali teme, tidak tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah benar- benar menyakitinya, aku sebenarnya tidak tega menyakiti gadis lembut yang sudah menyukai ku dengan tulus. Tapi karena Sakura tidak menyukainya aku jadi menyakitinya." Naruto menerawang jalanan dengan mata biru nya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar. Tanpa sadar mobil yang dibawa Naruto sudah memasuki kawasan KHS. Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mulai membuka pintu, namun saat kaki kirinya melangkah keluar dia menyampaikan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Ngomong- ngomong kemarin Sakura mengajak ku bercinta tapi aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan nya karena dia membawa 'cinta' dalam kegiatan itu. Aku jadi tidak berselera padanya, aku berikan saja dia untuk mu." Jarang sekali si Uchiha berkata panjang.

"Apa katamu teme ?!!! dia benar- benar mencintai mu tapi kau aaaah apa yang kau lakukan hah !!!" Naruto berteriak dari dalam mobil.

"Urusai dobe !! sudah lama aku bilang aku tidak pernah mencintainya, kenapa kau memaksa ku hah ?!! bukan kah kau yang mencintainya ?!!" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto dari luar mobil. Sasuke pun meninggalkan parkiran dan langsung menuju kelas..

 **HER REAL** **MASK**

Hinata baru saja memasuki kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak terakhir di dekat jendela. Tiba- tiba saja seseorang melemparkan penghapus papan tulis ke belakang kepala Hinata. Dan secara sengaja seseorang menjulurkan kakinya sehingga Hinata jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Tepat di samping bangku Shino Aburame –depan bangku Sasuke.

 ** _Duk..._**

"Aaaaww..." pekik Hinata tanpa sadar.

Semua orang didalam kelas tertawa terbahak- bahak kecuali si pria bermata onix yang langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampri Hinata. Semua mata memandang kepada si pangeran Uchiha. Mereka berpikir Sasuke akan ikut mengolok- olok Hinata, namun yang terjadi Sasuke malah membersihkan rambut Hinata dan membantunya berdiri.

Hinata memekik saat Sasuke membantunya berdiri, namun belum sampai Hinata berdiri dia kembali duduk. Kaki kanan Hinata terkilir, Sasuke pun berjongkok dan menurunkan kaos kaki Hinata. Hinata menutup rapat- rapat rok nya.

"U- Uchiha- san a- apa ya-ng ka-au la- ku- kan ??." tanya Hinata terbata- bata

"Aku hanya memeriksa keadaan kaki mu, kenapa kau menutupinya nona Hyuuga ???" Sasuke menyeringai sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata.

"A- apa m-maksud mu U- Uchiha- san ???" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu berpura- pura tidak tahu, kaki mu terkilir sebaiknya kita ke UKS." Sasuke pun mulai menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

"A- apa Kita ??? U- Uchiha- san a- aku b-bisa s-sendiri." Wajah Hinata sudah benar- benar memerah.

"Jangan berisik sayang, lebih baik kau lingkarkan tangan mu pada leherku agar kau tidak jatuh." Perintah Sasuke disertai seringaian sexy nya.

"Sasuke- kun kau mau membawa Hinata kemana ??" tanya Ino yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Hinata- chan kau tidak apa- apa ???" tanya Tenten yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di samping Ino.

"Kaki Hinata terkilir, aku akan membawanya ke UKS." Sasuke pun meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten yang sedang bengong mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Jaga Hinata yaaa Sasuke !!!!" teriak Ino dan Tenten bersamaan. Ino dan Tenten pun memasuki kelas dan terjadi keributan didalam kelas.

"Apa tadi aku tidak salah lihat ??"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Tapi aku tidak percaya Sasuke- kun membantu si cupu."

"Apa maksud seringaian sexynya itu ???"

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke- kun berkata manis pada si cupu itu."

Dan masih banyak desas- desus lainya yang terdengar di kelas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ???" Tanya Ino dan Tenten bersamaan lalu saling berpandangan lalu mereka pun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa Sasuke- kun kenapa kau lakukan itu di depan ku ???" tangis Karin dari depan pintu yang terdengar hingga kelas di lantai 3.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

"U-uchi-ha-san a-apa ya-ng k-kau l-lakukan ???" Tanya Hinata masih dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sebuah jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke.

 ** _Brak !!!_**

Suara pintu UKS yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang, Shizune yang sedang mengobati siswi pun langsung menoleh pada pelaku. Niatnya untuk memarahi orang yang membuka pintu UKS pun di urungkan.

"Bisa kau keluar sebentar sensei ??? aku ingin mengobati dia disini." Ujar Sasuke dengan angkuh.

"Apa yang terjadi ??? tidurkan dia di ranjang ujung sana. Dan akan aku obati setelah gadis ini selesai." Jawab Shizune mengabaikan permintaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, setelah kau mengobati gadis ini kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini dan biarkan aku yang mengobati Hinata." Ujar Sasuke seraya mendengus pelan.

"Kau ingin menggantikan pekerjaan ku Sasuke ??" tanya Shizune dengan nada menyindir

"Urusai, kau di panggil nyonya Tsunade dan cepat lah pergi sebelum dia menghancurkan ruangan ini." Sasuke kembali berdebat dengan Shizune.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dari sini dan aku menitip gadis di ranjang nomor 1 itu." Shizune pun meninggalkan ruangan UKS.

"Kau !! kau sudah sembuh jadi cepat kembali ke kelas jangan mengganggu ku." Sasuke menatap tajam pada gadis di ranjang nomor 1 itu, gadis itu pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan karena takut dengan aura yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudkan Hinata pada ranjang yang ada disana, Sasuke sengaja membuat kaki Hinata menjulur ke bawah. Dan Sasuke duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaian sexy nya yang membuat Hinata menatap horror padanya.

"Kau bukan Otsutsuki kan ?? kau Hyuuga." Sasuke langsung to the point.

"A- apa ma-aksud mu ???" Hinata kembali gugup menghadapi Sasuke.

"Kau masih ingin mengelak honey ?? kau Hyuuga Hinata, putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang merajai bisnis di bidang pendidikan dan sedang mengembangkan bisnis dibidang mesin." tidak biasanya Sasuke berkata panjang lebar seperti ini dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Apa itu masih kurang ??? Kau memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Hyuuga Neji yang sedang mengurus perusahaan di Suna dan adik mu Hyuuga Hanabi sedang berada di Suna, bersekolah di sekolah elit khusus putri. Apakah perkataanku benar _honey_ ??" Sasuke kembali menyeringai menggoda pada Hinata. Ah Sasuke benar-benar senang menggoda Hinata.

"K-ka-u tahu dari mana ??" Hinata tidak gugup tapi keringat dingin terus turun dari pelipisnya.

"Keh benar ternyata, kau wanita angkuh yang bertemu dengan ku di Nara Industries beberapa bulan lalu." Sasuke menunjukan seringaian kemenanganya.

"Aku tidak ingat, Uchiha-san." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Hn, lain kali akan ku ingatkan. Kau sangat berbeda dari yang kulihat saat rapat itu. Saat itu kau terlihat menggairahkan, tapi saat ini kau terlihat manis dan mudah ditaklukan." Sasuke bangkit dan mengecup telinga kiri Hinata. Kontan saja wajah Hinata merona oleh tingkah Sasuke tersebut.

"Ah Uchiha-san m-me-nja-uh se-sedikit." Hinata merasa risih dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Memohon lah _honey_ , ah tidak Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu memohon pada siapa pun. Kau terlalu berharga untuk memohon, Aku akan menjaga penyamaranmu asalkan kau menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana honey ???" Sasuke menyeringai menggoda pada Hinata.

"A-no i-tu." Hinata benar-benar gugup.

"Apa jawabanmu sayang ???" Tanya Sasuke

"A-Aku...Ki-kita belum saling mengenal." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Kau sudah tau namaku." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ta-tapi..." Hinata berpikir keras mencari alasan.

"Tapi apalagi ??" Sasuke mulai geram dengan tingkah Hinata.

"A- Aku ti-tidak bisa." Hinata mulai mencari alasan yang cukup logis untuk menolak Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menolak ku ??? baiklah akan kusebarkan bahwa kau adalah seorang Hyuuga." Sasuke memasang wajah ketusnya.

"Jangan Uchiha-san kumohon." Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku ???" Sasuke mulai mengembangkan senyum –seringaianya.

Hinata kembali berpikir.

1 menit

2 menit

"Jadi kekasih ku atau..." Sasuke kembali mengancam Hinata

"A-a-h ba-baiklah, Uchiha-san." Hinata terbata-bata dia ragu dengan keputusanya.

"Baiklah apa ???" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"A-aku mau menjadi kekasih Uchiha-san, t-tapi ha-hanya diluar sekolah." Hinata kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Mulai dari sekarang kau Hyuuga Hinata adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata hanya menghela napas mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa panggil Aku Sasuke-kun. Bertingkahlah seperti kekasihku Hime dan Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu." Sasuke mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata merona karena perbuatan Sasuke.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun bisa kembali ke kelas kaki ku baik-baik saja." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin membicarakan hal barusan. Aku akan membawa si pirang dan si cepol untuk menemanimu ke kelas." Sasuke pun mengecup pipi kiri Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruang UKS.

"Haaaaah aku harap dia tidak berbuat maca-macam." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela.

Setelah keluar dari ruang UKS Sasuke tidak langsung pergi, dia berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu ruang UKS. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil menengadah keatas langit-langit. "I got you hime, tidak akanku lepaskan" ucap Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghilankan senyum diwajahnya dan kembali memasang wajah datar.

 **HER** **REAL MASK**

 ** _Bel pulang berbunyi_**

Semua siswa meninggalkan kelas masing-masing, ada beberapa yang pergi ke gedung club ada juga yang langsung pulang. Hinata dan Sasuke masih berdiam didalam kelas, Hinata sibuk mencatat tulisan dipapan tulis karena sepanjang pelajaran dia kehilangan bukunya dan baru ditemukan saat bel pulang. Sasuke masih asik memainkan smartphone hitamnya. Sasuke pun bangkit dan menghampiri meja Hinata yang berada di sebelah kiri dan terhalang dua meja.

"Ayo pulang hime." Ajak Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin

"Ano Aku bisa pulang sendiri Uchiha-san dan Aku harus menyalin catatan dari Ino." Jawab Hinata menundukan kepala.

"Hhhhh apa harus Aku ingatkan lagi ??? panggil Aku Sasuke-kun _honey_ kau memang keras kepala. Kau bisa mengerjakan nya dirumahku sekarang kita pulang." Sasuke memasukan buku Hinata kedalam tas.

"Aku bisa sendiri Sasuke-kun." Hinata merona dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Baiklah cepat hime." Sasuke pun hanya memperhatikan Hinata yang begitu anggun membereskan barang-barangnya.

' _benar-benar berbeda dengan gadis angkuh yang menantangku saat rapat dulu.'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Ano Aku sudah selesai." Hinata membangunkan Sasuke dari pemikiran sekilasnya.

"Baiklah _honey_ kita pulang." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata hingga menuju parkiran.

Karena tadi pagi Sasuke berangkat bersama Naruto, Sasuke jadi agak kesulitan untuk mengajak Hinata pulang bersama. Sasuke pun menelpon orang rumahnya untuk mengantarkan motor kesayanganya. Sasuke sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia dan Hinata pulang dengan motor besarnya yang garang.

"Pakai helm ini _honey_." Sasuke membantu Hinata memasangkan helm nya.

"A-Aku bisa sendiri Sasuke-kun." Hinata merona karena tingkah Sasuke.

"Hn. Cepatlah naik." Perintah Sasuke.

"Ini terlalu tinggi Sasuke-kun." Hinata ragu untuk menaiki motor Sasuke. Sasuke pun berinisiatif untuk membantu Hinata naik ke atas motornya. Sasuke pun memengang pinggang ramping Hinata disertai seringaian menggoda yang membuat siswa yang melintas terkagum-kagum.

"Tidak susahkan hime ?? sekarang kau peluk Aku agar tidak jatuh." Sasuk kembali memberi perintah mutlak.

"T- tapi..." Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan _honey_ , baiklah kita pulang." Sasuke pun menjalankan motornya disertai seringaian kemenangan. Terutama karena dada Hinata yang menempel pada punggungnya.

"A-no Sasuke-kun ini bukan jalan ke rumahku." Hinata bertanya dengan ragu.

"Tapi ini jalan ke rumahku." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Etto kenapa ke rumah mu Sasuke-kun ??" tanya Hinata.

"Akan ku kenalkan kau pada kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ta-tapi untuk apa ???" Tanya Hinata gugup

"Untuk meresmikan hubungan kita sayang. Sudah jangan banyak bertanya sebentar lagi kita sampai." Jawab Sasuke.

Beberapa orang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Sasuke namun Sasuke masih saja mengacuhkan mereka. Hinata dan Sasuke pun memasuki rumah dan mulai terdengar bunyi dorama yang sedang ditayangkan ditelevisi.

"Okaerinasai Sasuke-chan." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan.

"Sasuke-chan itu benar-benar kau kan ???" Suara itu kembali terdengar diiringi langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka.

"Ya ini aku." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dan seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang mengenakan daster rumahan muncul didepan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hi-hikari ???" ucap wanita itu saat melihat Hinata tengah berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"A-ano a-aku bu-bukan..." belum sempat Hinata menjawab wanita tersebut langsung menghambur memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Hikari apa kabar ?? lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana Paris sekarang ?? aku rindu sekali berjalan-jalan disana." Ucap wanita itu.

Sasuke dibuat syok oleh tingkah kaa-sanya, dan dia dibuat bingung kembali oleh Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata itu siapa ??? Otsutsuki, Hyuuga atau Hikari. Sebelum kebingungan Sasuke bertambah Sasuke pun berdehem agak keras untuk menguraikan pelukan kaa-sanya pada Hinata.

"Ehem, kaa-san dia Hinata kekasihku bukan Hikari." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

Wanita itu pun melepaskan pelukanya pada Hinata lalu mulai memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Lalu melangkah mundur untuk melihat penampilan Hinata.

"Ah benar kau bukan Hikari. Sasuke-chan !!! kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kaa-san." Wanita itu memandang nyalang pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"A-ano baa-san aku Hinata bukan Hikari." Hinata berusaha mengintrupsi aksi tatap menatap antar ibu dan anak itu.

"Dia Hinata kaa-san, dia kekasih ku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Salam kenal Hinata-chan aku Mikoto kaa-san Sasuke dan Itachi. Ngomong-ngomong kau mirip sekali dengan Hikari, teman baa-san." Mikoto kembali memperhatikan penampilan Hinata yang benar-benar mirip Hikari –teman Mikoto, hanya poni saja yang membuat mereka sedikit berbeda.

"Maksud baa-san Otsutsuki Hikari ??" tanya Hinata

"Bukan dia Hyuuga Hikari." Jawab Mikoto tegas.

"Ano maksudku Hyuuga Hikari dia adalah ibuku, tapi sebelum kaa-san menikah dengan tou-san, kaa-san adalah Otsutsuki." Jelas Hinata.

"Ha'i pantas saja kau mirip denganya hanya saja poni rambut kalian berbeda dan kacamatanya." Jawab Mikoto sambil mengingat wajah sahabatnya.

"I-itu benar baa-san." Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Ah lebih baik kita duduk dulu Hinata-chan, baa-san ingin mengobrol banyak hal denganmu." Mikoto pun merangkul pundak Hinata dan mengajaknya duduk diruang keluarga sambil menonton dorama.

"Sasu-chan tolong buatkan teh untuk kaa-san dan Hinata-chan yaaa." Perintah Mikoto disertai kedipan mata.

Sasuke menjadi gusar dengan tingkah kaa-sanya yang berubah-ubah saat Hinata datang. Dan apa itu dia disuruh membuatkan teh ?? hell sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi pembantu dirumahnya sendiri ?? Sasuke pun pergi menuju ke kamarnya untuk menyimpan tas dan menyuruh maid untuk membuatkan teh dan mengantarkanya ke ruang keluarga.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke duduk dengan gusar sambil memindahkan channel televisi, bagaimana tidak gusar niatnya membawa Hinata ke mansion Uchiha adalah untuk balas dendam atas tampar yang Hinata lakukan pada Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu.

Balas dendam dalam pikiran Sasuke bukan lah menampar Hinata tapi mencari kenikmatan dengan Hinata. Tapi yang terjadi malah hampir satu jam lebih Mikoto asik mengobrol dengan Hinata dan itu membuat Sasuke jengah.

Beberapa kali Sasuke mengintrupsi obrolan mereka seperti yang sekarang dia lakukan.

"Kaa-san aku dan Hinata akan belajar bersama, kaa-san bisa mengobrol lain kali." Sasuke berkata dengan tegas.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar Sasu-chan ??" tanya Mikoto dengan nada menggoda.

"Kaa-san Hinata baru pindah kemari jadi-..."

"Yare yare yare kaa-san mengerti, kaa-san tidak menyangka Sasuke-chan memiliki kekasih. Bahkan kaa-san yakin Sasu-chan tidak pernah pacaran." Ujar Mikoto dengan kerlingan menggoda.

 _'Tapi setidaknya aku pernah –sering bermain diranjang.'_ Inner Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan seringaianya tanpa sadar dan membuat Mikoto heran.

"ne Sasu-chan kau kenapa ??" tanya Mikoto penasaran

"Hn. Sudahlah kaa-san aku membawa Hinata ke kamarku." Sasuke pun bangkit dan memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Baiklah jaga Hinata Sasu-chan." Mikoto tersenyum lembut kepada keduanya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Hinata hingga sampai dikamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Sasuke beberapa kali melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit kerepotan.

 ** _Brak !!!_**

Pintu berwarna coklat tua tersebut dibuka paksa mungkin lebih tepat ditendang oleh Sasuke. Setelah Hinata berada didalam kamar Sasuke langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Hinata hanya mematung dengan wajah bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh.

"Baiklah sayang kau mau berjalan ke ranjangku sendiri atau aku harus menggendongmu seperti tadi ???" tanya Sasuke menatap pada ranjangnya tanpa melihat kearah Hinata sedikitpun.

"A-ano Uchiha-san mau apa ??" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Ck kau berulah lagi akan ku beri hukuman." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata dan menciumnya. Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa membolakan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun hime, jangan memanggilku dengan nama margaku. Kau terlalu lama hime lebih baik kita segera ke ranjangku saja." Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke atas kasur.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun lephhmmmmmh..." Sasuke kembali membungkam mulut Hinata.

"Kau berisik sekali hime, sebaiknya kacamata ini dilepas saja. Ok !!" Sasuke langsung melepaskan kacamata Hinata.

"Aku lebih suka rambut mu di ikat seperti waktu itu, tapi aku ingin melihat rambut mu tergerai." Sasuke pun melepaskan ikat rambut Hinata.

Voila Hinata terlihat benar-benar menggoda dimata Sasuke.

"Kau lebih menggoda jika seperti ini _hime_." Sasuke pun meyusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Hinata. Membuat Hinata terlentang diatas kasur Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun berat." Hinata berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari lehernya.

"Biarkan saja, Baiklah kita mulai belajar sekarang." Sasuke menyeringai dileher Hinata.

"Be-belajar a-apa ??" Tanya Hinata bingung.

Sasuke tidak memindahkan posisinya membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun menjauh sedikit, bukanya kita akan belajar ???" tanya Hinata polos.

Sasuke tersenyum separo mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, lalu bangkit dan menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Kau polos sekali _hime_." Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai belajar tentang..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapanya.

"Te-tentang a-apa ???" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tentang hubungan kita." jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit errr bahagia (?)

"H-hubungan ???" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Ya, tapi apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat dengan ku ???" Tanya Sasuke.

"I-itu..."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DONT LIKE DONT FLAME**

 **DONT LIKE DONT FLAME**

 **DONT LIKE DONT FLAME**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

"I-itu Sasuke-kun a-aku tidak ingat kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kau melupakanku hime ???" Jawab Sasuke sarkastik.

"Mungkin." Bisik Hinata pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau ini hime, padahal kau adalah wanita pertama yang berani menolak ku dan yang pertama kali menamparku." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"T-tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun sebelumnya." Hinata masih bertahan dengan argumenya.

Sasuke pun menindih Hinata dengan gemas. Lalu mengecup pipi Hinata membuat Hinata merona.

"B-berat Sasuke-kun." Hinata berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja." Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Onegai." Hinata memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah beri aku satu kecupan dan akan ku ingatkan kembali apa yang telah kau lakukan." Sasuke kembali menampilkan seringaian menggodanya.

Hinata hanya menatap bingung kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak biasa menunggu pun dibuat gemas dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Ck, ayolah honey. Kau hanya perlu mengecupku disini." Sasuke menujuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk.

"A-aku tidak bisa Sasuke-kun." Hinata memalingkan wajah nya kesamping.

"Hn, kau ini." Sasuke pun menarik dagu Hinata dan mulai mencium Hinata.

"Hmmmmmppphhh..." Hinata memekik dalam ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke mengabaikan pekikan Hinata. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumanya karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Kau tidak ahli dalam ciuman hime." Ucap Sasuke menggoda.

" _Urusai_ !!" Jawab Hinata pelan.

"khehehe, baiklah akan ku ceritakan beberapa bulan lalu saat di Nara industries." Sasuke pun mulai menceritakan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

 ** _Flash back_**

Ini adalah hari pertama libur panjang musim panas Hinata diberi tugas oleh ayahnya untuk memegang perusahaan penyedia alat-alat pendidikan yang bekerja sama dengan Nara Industries. Hari ini Hinata harus menghadiri rapat di gedung Nara Industries, dia ditemani oleh Kou Hyuuga -asisten pribadi Hinata.

Hinata memakai blouse tanpa lengan berwarna lavender, rok hitam pendek 5 cm diatas lutut dan blazer hitam. Jangan lupakan ramput Hinata yang dicepol tinggi, menambah kesan kedewasaan. Hinata berjalan dengan anggun melewati lobby Nara industries dengan Kou yang setia mengikuti dari belakang. Sesekali Hinata membalas sapaan para pegawai.

Hinata dan Kou menunggu didepan lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai 9 tempat mereka rapat. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan setelan serba hitam berdiri disampingnya.

Harum mint tercium cukup kuat dari tubuh laki-laki tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian lift terbuka.

"Silahkan masuk Hinata-sama." Ucap Kou membuyarkan kegiatan Hinata menikmati harum tubuh si laki-laki raven.

"Ha'i" Hinata pun masuk ke dalam lalu di ikuti oleh Kou dan laki-laki berambut raven tersebut.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pinggang Hinata. Hinata yakin bahwa itu bukan lah tangan Kou, mana mungkin lelaki setengah baya itu menyentuh anak majikanya.

"Hn kau wangi sekali." Itu adalah suara dari laki-laki berambut raven yang berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Mau bermain denganku nona, Just one night for tonight." Bisik laki-laki itu tepat di telinga Hinata.

Kou yang mulai menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak nyaman dengan posisinya berinisiatif untuk turun dilantai berikutnya, meskipun nanti mereka harus naik tangga darurat untuk sampai ke lantai 9.

 ** _Ting !!!_**

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kou mempersilahkan Hinata untuk keluar lebih dulu. Tapi sebuah tangan memegang pinggang Hinata.

"Maaf tuan tolong lepaskan tangan anda, saya harus keluar dari lift." Hinata berucap dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran ku ???" tanya si laki-laki raven.

"Maaf tuan kita tidak saling mengenal." jawab Hinata sopan.

"Karena itu kita akan saling mengenal malam ini. Just one night stand nona." Laki-laki raven itu menyeringai menggoda.

 ** _Plak...!!!_**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus dipipi kanan si laki-laki raven.

"Maaf tuan saya bukan seorang jalang yang rela menemani anda untuk satu malam. Permisi tuan saya harus pergi." Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kaget karena tamparan Hinata.

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

Harusnya hari ini aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu. Tapi tou-san menyuruhku untuk menghadiri rapat di Nara Industries.

Saat aku berjalan dilobi aku melihat wanita itu berdiri dengan seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya mereka sepertinya menunggu lift terbuka. Aku pun mendekati wanita itu dan berdiri disampingnya. Tercium wangi lavender dan vanilla dari tubuhnya, wanita yang menarik. Mungkin setelah rapat membosankan ini aku dapat bersenang-senang denganya.

Aku masuk ke dalam lift dan berdiri disamping wanita itu harum parfumnya semakin tercium oleh hidungku, dan apa itu dia mencepol rambutnya tinggi. Lehernya yang jenjang itu terekspos sempurna, apa dia benar-benar ingin menggodaku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat pemandangan indah ini. Segera kudekati tubuhnya dan memegang pinggangnya. Oh shit !!! dia menegang ini bukan respon yang diberikan wanita yang biasa melayani pria. Dia masih virgin ??? mungkin saja, aku tertawa dalam hati.

Aku pun menawarkan permainan one night stand denganya siapa tau dia mau. Aku mulai membisikan hal-hal sedikit nakal padanya, dia semakin menegang. Menurutku itu tanda ajakan cumbuan. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki disampingnya tidak suka melihatku mendekatinya, mungkin dia asisten gadis ini.

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai 5 laki-laki yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan gadis ini pun mempersilahkan gadis ini keluar dari lift. Padahal tadi aku melihat aki-laki itu memencet angka 9 yang berarti mereka setujuan denganku. Aku kembali menanyakan tawaran one night stand padanya dan wow dia menjawabku dengan sopan dan sedikit gugup (?)

Aku tidak menyerah, aku benar-benar ingin gadis ini berada di atas ranjangku dan meneriakan namaku. Tanpa ku duga gadis ini menamparku. Cih berani sekali gadis ini menamparku. Benar-benar hari yang sial !!! aku tidak pernah ditolak oleh wanita manapun bahkan mereka mengantri untuk ku tiduri tapi apa yang dilakukan gadis ini ??? menolaku lalu menamparku benar-benar keterlaluan.

Dia pun keluar dari lift tanpa menoleh lagi padaku. Aku benar-benar geram, hilang sudah moodku untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita jalang diluar sana.

 ** _Sasuke POV end_**

Hinata dan Kou datang lima belas menit sebelum rapat dimulai tadi mereka terpaksa menggunakan tangga darurat karena seorang laki-laki brengsek mengganggu Hinata. Hinata mulai menyapa beberapa kolega bisnisnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari laki-laki brengsek yang ia temui di lift ada diruangan yang sama denganya.

"Sasuke." Sapa seorang laki-laki berambut nanas.

"Oh kau Shika." Sasuke hanya melirik Shikamaru melalui ekor matanya lalu kembali fokus mengamati Hinata yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kakashi.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya melihat interaksi antara Hinata dan Kakashi. Hinata terlihat sesekali tertawa lembut bersama Kakashi dan kakashi pun memberikan sebuket bunga mawar pada Hinata. Sasuke semakin heran melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

Mungkinkah Hinata suka laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya jadi dia menolak Sasuke. Lalu kenapa Kakashi yang notabenenya sensei nya disekolah bisa berada diruangan ini bersamanya.

"Kau terlalu fokus melihat gadis itu. Shikamaru tersenyum separo setelah mengatakanya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Kau tertarik padanya ?? keluargaku dekat denganya. Sepertinya dia cocok denganku." Shikamaru mulai memanas-manasi Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu ??" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"Keh aku hanya bercanda, aku sudah punya Temari. Dari tadi kau terus memperhatikanya apa kau menyukainya ??" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn ?? tidak. Hanya sedikit tertarik." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha tertarik pada seorang gadis manis dan baik. Bukanya kau biasanya berkencan dengan gadis nakal dan agresif." Shikamaru terkekeh pelan dengan ucapanya.

"Urusai." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata, adik dari Hyuuga Neji temanku. Tapi Hinata lebih sering menyebut dirinya Otsutsuki bukan Hyuuga. Dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi kolega bisnis Hyuuga." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Rapat pun dimulai Hinata berdiri dikursi kebesaran menggantikan ayahnya dan berhasil merebut perhatian semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan termasuk Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Hinata mulai menjelaskan proyek yang akan mereka laksanakan dan segala hal tentang proyek tersebut.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Rapat selesai dua jam kemudian, Hinata keluar ruangan dikuti oleh Kou. Hinata dan Kou berjalan menuju cafetaria yang berada di rooftop Gedung Nara Industries. Beberapa kolega mengikuti Hinata dari belakang untuk makan siang bersama, termasuk Sasuke yang setia mengekori Hinata.

Hinata berbicara sedikit gugup namun lembut, tidak seperti saat rapat tadi. Hinata terlihat sangat tegas dan berwibawa saat memimpin rapat tadi, dia pun tidak berbicara gugup malah terkesan seperti seorang eksekutif muda yang sudah lama terjun dalam dunia bisnis.

Rombongan Hinata pun sampai di cafetaria, Hinata memesan beberapa makanan dengan makanan penutup ice cream vanilla. Mereka memilih untuk menikmati makanan dibagian outdoor cafetaria dengan meja panjang yang memberikan kebersamaan yang cukup kental.

Sasuke duduk sejajar dengan Hinata,tepat berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Sasuke dan Hinata terhalang tiga orang, jadi Sasuke hanya dapat memperhatikan Hinata dari samping. Hinata makan dengan anggun seperti seorang bangsawan Hyuuga.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah menyelesaikan makan siang, Hinata dan Kou pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu karena Hiashi sudah menelpon meminta mereka untuk segera kembali ke mansion.

Sasuke pun menyusul Hinata dan Kou, tindakan Sasuke mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada disana. Sasuke ingin berbicara dengan Hinata, mengajak Hinata diner romantis mungkin ??

" _Matte Kudesai !!!_ " Sasuke memerintah Hinata dan Kou untuk berhenti.

"Ya, ada perlu apa tuan ???" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Apa kau mau berkencan denganku malam ini nona ??" Sasuke memberikan tawaran yang terkesan seperti paksaan.

"Ah maaf tuan aku tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji malam ini tuan." Jawab Hinata sopan.

"Batalkan saja." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Maaf tuan kita tidak saling mengenal dan kau tidak berhak memerintahku. Permisi tuan aku harus segera pergi." Penolakan yang sama dengan yang Hinata katakan saat di lift.

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu nona saat di lift tadi." Sasuke masih bersikeras mengajak Hinata.

"Ah kau pria rambut pantat ayam mesum yang mengajak ku one night stand bukan ?? maaf tuan sudah ku katakan padamu. Aku bukan wanita jalang yang mau melayanimu, meski ku akui kau cukup tampan. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hubungan seperti itu dengan lelaki manapun." Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sasuke disertai kata-kata pedas.

Dan itu sukses membuat emosi Sasuke naik, tanganya mengepal erat dan bibirnya siap mengumpat dan merapalkan semua sumpah serapahnya pada Hinata. Kemana perginya gadis lembut yang berbincang-bincang dengan para kolega tadi. Mengapa malah muncul gadis angkuh dengan kata-kata pedas yang menyebalkan. Benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala, berani sekali dia menolak Sasuke dua kali.

Bayangkan saja seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang digilai banyak wanita harus ditolak dengan kata-kata pedas oleh seorang gadis. Mungkin penolakan saat di lift itu dianggap sedikit wajar oleh Sasuke karena mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi penolakan kedua rasanya mustahil jika Hinata tidak mengenalnya. Mereka berada didalam ruangan yang sama dan membahas proyek yang sama selama hampir 2 jam, tidak mungkin jika Hinata tidak mengenalnya.

Dan apa itu Hinata menyebut rambut raven eksotisnya itu pantat ayam ?? gadis ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Sasuke berjanji akan memberikan pelajaran pada Hinata jika mereka bertemu kembali.

"Tuan, apa sekarang aku boleh pergi ?? ayahku sudah menungguku dimansion." Tanya Hinata sedikit lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke tapi Hinata menganggap diamnya Sasuke adalah jawaban ya.

"Baiklah permisi tuan, Sayonara." Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke yang masih mematung dengan tangan mengepal.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Setelah kejadian di Nara Industries Sasuke jadi banyak berubah. Sasuke yang biasanya menampilkan wajah datar menjadi lebih sering menampilkan wajah gusar dan terlihat sangat kacau. Dan Naruto lah yang sering menjadi korban atas perubahan Sasuke.

Misalnya saat mereka makan dikantin...

"Teme aku ingin mencoba ramen mu." Rengek Naruto.

"Tidak boleh !!!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Ayolah teme, biasanya aku menghabiskan ramen mu kau tidak marah." Naruto mulai menyendok kuah ramen Sasuke kedalam mulutnya.

"Dobe !! kembalikan kuah ramen ku !!" Sasuke mulai menguarkan aura membunuh namun Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah enak sekali teme ramen mu, untuku saja ya." Dengan wajah polosnya Naruto menyendokan kembali kuah ramen.

"Enyahlah kau ke neraka dobe !!!" Sasuke pun menggebrak meja dan memukul kepala Naruto cukup keras hingga Naruto hampir tersungkur ke lantai.

"Tunggu teme, kenapa kau memukul ku ??" tanya Naruto heran.

" _Urusai_ !!!" Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Dan itu hampir terulang setiap hari, selain saat di kantin Naruto juga sering menjadi korban kekesalan Sasuke saat dimansion. Tapi Naruto hanya mengaggap itu perubahan biasa, mungkin Sasuke sedang puber.

Selain perubahan tingkah Sasuke juga berubah tugas menjadi seorang detektif. Sasuke terus mencari informasi ini itu tentang Hinata dari berbagai sumber. Namun masih ada beberapa informasi yang tidak Sasuke dapatkan yaitu kenapa Hinata tidak menggunakan marga Hyuuga dan dimana Hinata bersekolah.

Beberapa kali Sasuke sengaja mengundang Hinata dalam pestanya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Hinata tapi tidak sekali pun Hinata datang. Sasuke pun menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke gedung Nara Industries tapi tidak pernah menemukan Hinata.

Sasuke pun menyerah, namun dua hari yang lalu Hinata datang ke kelasnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid baru. Dan penampilan Hinata benar-benar berbeda 180 dari yang Sasuke temui saat rapat.

 ** _Flash back off_**

"Kau sudah mengingatku hime ??" tanya Sasuke. Hinata dan Sasuke kini tengah duduk diatas ranjang Sasuke dengan posisi Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Ah kau pantat ayam mesum itu." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang ??" Sasuke menaikan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Iie, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika laki-laki menyebalkan itu adalah Sasuke-kun. Kau terlihat seperti om-om saat rapat." Hinata menjelaskan dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak setua itu hime, jadi apa kau masih berkata bahwa kita tidak pernah bertemu dan tidak saling kenal sebelumnya ???." Sasuke kembali menurunkan suaranya.

"Iie, aku pertama kali mengenal Sasuke-kun saat disekolah." Jawab Hinata.

"Bukan kah kita berkenalan saat di Nara Industries ???" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun tidak pernah mengenalkan diri padaku atau yang lainya saat rapat itu. Bahkan saat Sasuke-kun menyentuhku di lift, Sasuke-kun tidak menyebutkan nama. Mana mungkin aku sebut kalau kita pernah berkenalan." Jelas Hinata.

Ah benar juga, Sasuke tidak pernah mengenalkan namanya pada Hinata. Entah itu lupa atau apa, tapi sejak kapan otak Sasuke yang terkenal cerdas itu bisa melupakan hal kecil yang mungkin menjadi penting.

"Masih banyak yang ingin ku tanyaka padamu, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu setelah pertemuan kita ??" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku pergi berlibur ke Paris dan Swiss setelah rapat itu, tapi kaa-san memintaku untuk melanjutkan sekolah ku di Swiss. Dan aku baru kembali ke Jepang tiga minggu lalu atas perintah tou-san." Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lain pada Hinata, namun tiba-tiba handphone Hinata bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah panggilan masuk. Hinata sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke untuk menjawab telpon tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit Hinata pun menutup telpon dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ano Sasuke-kun aku harus pulang, ini sudah sore. Orang-orang dirumah mengkhawatirkanku." Hinata memasang wajah memelas pada Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa kah lebih lama lagi ??" tanya Sasuke sedikit memaksa. Itu wajar saja karena rencana Sasuke untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Hinata belum dilaksanakan. Waktu Hinata dihabiskan dengan mengobol dengan Mikoto jadi wajar jika Sasuke meminta untuk lebih lama berada di mansion Uchiha, lebih tepatnya diatas ranjang Sasuke.

"Iie, jika aku terlalu lama disini mereka akan melapor pada tou-san dan aku akan kembali pindah sekolah." Jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah akan ku antar, cepat rapikan bajumu." Sasuke pun meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan penampilanya. Dan Hinata menatap horor pada seragamnya dengan dua kancing yang terbuka dan terlihat kusut.

"Kyaaaaaa Sasuke-kun no hentai !!!!" Hinata menjerit keras dari kamar Sasuke.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DONT LIKE DONT FLAME**

 **DONT LIKE DONT FLAME**

 **DONT LIKE DONT FLAME**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

Setelah merapikan seragamnya dan kembali memakai kacamatanya Hinata pun turun ke lantai satu bersama Sasuke untuk pamit ke pada Mikoto.

"Baa-san aku pamit pulang, ini sudah sore." Hinata berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa lebih lama lagi ??? Baa-san masih ingin mengobrol dengan mu." Mikoto memasang wajah memelas.

"Gomen ne baa-san Kou sudah menyuruhku untuk pulang jika tidak dia akan memberitahu tou-san." Hinata sedikit tidak enak pada Mikoto.

"Yasudah, lain kali kau menginap saja disini. Temani baa-san, nanti baa-san kenalkan pada Itachi." Mikoto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Untuk apa mengenalkan Hinata pada baka aniki, dia malah jatuh cinta pada Hinata." Sasuke berkata dengan ketus.

"Iie, Itachi harus tau bahwa adiknya sudah mendahuluinya." Jelas Mikoto.

"Ano aku pernah bertemu dengan Itachi-san saat di Swiss." Potong Hinata.

"Hontou ??? Kenapa bisa ??? Bagaimana penampilan Itachi sekarang ???" Mikoto membrondong Hinata dengan pertanyaan

"Itachi-san tampil mengisi acara launching produk tou-san. Itachi-san tampan dan tinggi baa-san." Jawab Hinata sambil mengingat-ngingat penampilan Itachi saat di Swiss.

"Ah anaku memang tampan." Mikoto berkata dengan mata berbinar.

"Cih aku lebih tampan dari si baka aniki." Sasuke mengumpat pelan, namun masih dapat didengar Mikoto.

"Ya anak-anaku memang tampan." Ralat Mikoto.

"Sudah kaa-san aku akan mengantar Hinata dulu."

Sasuke pun melangkah menuju pintu keluar sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Setelah sampai diluar rumah Sasuke pun mendekati mobil Ford hitamnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil tanpa membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

 _Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan, dia memang tidak tau cara memperlakukan wanita. Tapi kenapa masih banyak wanita bodoh yang ingin kencan denganya_. Umpat Hinata dalam hati.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana honey ??? Cepat lah masuk." Perintah Sasuke, membuat Hinata benar-benar ingin mengumpat didepan wajah tampan Sasuke.

 _Masih bisa memanggilku seperti itu, sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah nya._ Umpat Hinata lagi

Hinata pun masuk kedalam mobil dengan wajah yang sedikit memberengut.

"Kau kenapa sayang ??? Kau lapar, ingin makan malam dengan ku ???" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke masih belum menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Dalam mimpimu tuan Uchiha." Hinata mengatakanya dengan nada sinis. Membuat Sasuke memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut.

"Akhirna keluar juga si gadis angkuh yang menolak ku." Sindir Sasuke.

"Urusai, cepat antarkan aku pulang Tuan Uchiha." Hinata berkata sedikit ketus namun terdengar seperti rengekan di telinga Sasuke.

"As your wish honey." Sasuke mengecup pelan pipi kanan Hinata lama. Membuat mata Hinata membulat.

"Aku lebih suka kau begini, lebih menggairahkan." ucap Sasuke setelah melepas kecupanya.

Hinata hanya mengumpat pelan dan membuat Sasuke terkekeh. Sasuke pun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai mengendarainya keluar dari mansion Uchiha. Dalam perjalanan menuju mansion Hyuuga, mereka harus melewati rumah keluarga Haruno. Dari jauh Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang berbicara didepan rumah Sakura.

Ada sedikit pikiran jahil di otak Sasuke, Sasuke pun menghentikan mobilnya di persimpangan sebelum rumah Haruno.

"Hime lepaskan kacamata dan ikat rambutmu." Perintah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa ???" Tanya Hinata dingin.

"Sudah lakukan saja, dan bertingkah dingin jangan gugup." Perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa harus ???" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Lakukan atau ku cium ???" Tanya Sasuke sedikit mengancam.

"Baiklah." Hinata pun mulai memperbaiki penampilanya.

" _Kirei_." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. "Baiklah kau diam saja, buka kaca disebelahmu." Jelas Sasuke mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

Saat didepan rumah Haruno, Naruto melambaikan tanganya menghentikan mobil Sasuke.

"Oi teme kau mau kemana ??" Tanya Naruto dari luar mobil dan mulai mendekati Sasuke.

"Mengantar kekasihku pulang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun dia siapa ???" tanya Sakura dari balik pagar ambil menunjuk Hinata yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Kebetulan sekali Kou mengirim pesan untuk menyuruh Hinata pulang.

"Dia kekasihku." Jawab Sasuke bangga.

"A-ku baru pertama kali melihatnya." Jawab Sakura gugup hampir menangis.

"Tentu, dia gadis istimewa yang sangat cantik." Sasuke memberi sedikit memberi jeda pada ucapanya. "Jadi jangan berharap kau bisa menjadi kekasihku Haruno." Jelas Sasuke ketus.

"Oi teme kau menyebalkan sekali." Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Urusai !! Aku harus mengantar kekasihku. Jadi menyingkirlah." Sasuke pun merangkul bahu Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata cukup lama membuat mata Naruto dan Sakura membelalak.

Hinata yang awalnya kaget mencoba menikmati ciuman Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke bisa membalaskan rasa sakit yang dulu Sakura dan Naruto berikan. Hinata sebenarnya tidak suka balas dendam tapi mungkin sedikit memberi pelajaran pada mereka bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Apa itu cukup ???" Tanya Sasuke sarkatis setelah melepaskan ciumanya.

"K-kau ke-keterlaluan." Ucap Sakura sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Ya ini lah aku." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke-kun ayo pulang." Hinata tiba-tiba bersuara dan terdengar sedikit manja di telinga ketiga orang tersebut terutama Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan sayangku." Ucap Sasuke menggoda sambil memainkan anak rambut Hinata, lalu mencium rambut tersebut perlahan. Mengabaikan Naruto dan Sakura yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke pun menghidupkan kembali mobilnya, meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Nona berhati-hatilah pada Sasuke." Naruto berteriak setelah beberapa meter mobil Sasuke menjauh. Naruto pun mendekati Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"Sudahlah, dia memang brengsek." Naruto merengkuh tubuh Sakura.

"Hiks.. Naruto.. Aku sudah memberikan segalanya untuk Sasuke-kun ta-tapi di-dia." Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Sudahlah lepaskan Sasuke." Naruto sedikit melembutkan ucapanya

"Tidak bisa aku mencintainya, Sasuke-kun harus menjadi milik ku." Ucap Sakura agak pelan.

"Itu obsesi bukan cinta." Jawab Naruto sama pelanya.

"Aku tidak peduli, akan ku singkirkan gadis sialan itu." Ucap Sakura membara.

 _Tak bisa kah kau memandangku sedikit saja Sakura, aku yang mencintaimu bukan si teme_. Inner Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum kecut hatinya teriris mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun kau sahabat terbaiku." Sakura memeluk Naruto erat.

 _Aku melakukan apapun agar kau tidak sedih Sakura-chan, meskipun itu menyakitiku. Tapi siapa gadis bersama Sasuke tadi ?? Aku baru melihatnya_. Naruto bermonolog dalam hati.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Keesokan paginya Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan gaya yang sangat manly didepan rumah Hinata. Sasuke sudah mengirim pesan bahwa dia akan menjemput Hinata. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna putih melintas didepan Sasuke dan keluarlah seorang perempuan mirip dengan Hinata namun dengan rambut berwarna coklat. Perempuan itu langsung mendekati Sasuke dan menyapanya.

"Ohayou onii-chan, aku Hanabi. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku ???" tanya hanabi.

"Hn aku menunggu Hinata." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Ah kau menunggu onee-chan ?? ne onii-chan siapa namamu ???" tanya hanabi lagi. Kejadian ini hampir sama dengan yang Sasuke lakukan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Sasuke tidak menyebutkan nama, atau menanyakan nama orang lain. Sepertinya Sasuke memang tidak berminat berinteaksi langsung dengan orang lain.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau pasti pacar onee-chan !! akan ku beritahu pada Neji-nii jika onee-chan sudah punya pacar !!!" Hanabi pun memasuki rumah meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke belum menyadari bahwa Hanabi baru saja menyebut nama Neji yang notabenenya adalah senpai sekaligus rivalnya dalam klub judo saat masih di sekolah dasar.

"Sasuke-kun." Sapa Hinata dari ambang pintu.

"Ah kau terlambat honey." Ujar Sasuke sambil mendekati Hinata.

"Gomen." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Tidak semudah itu sayang, meminta maaf padaku." Sasuke melepaskan kacamata yang melekat pada wajah Hinata, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Berikan aku ciuman selamat pagi baru aku memaafkan mu." Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaian menggodanya.

Hinata hanya membelalakan matanya mendenga pernyataan Sasuke yang senak jidat, padahal Hinata tidak terlambat karena Hinata keluar rumah seperti biasanya. Tapi kenapa Sasuke memberikan hukuman tidak jelas seerti ini.

"Iie, kita bisa terlambat Sasuke-kun. Kembalikan kacamataku." Hinata berusaha meraih kacamatanya namun sulit karena tinggi Hinata hanya sampai dagu Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat kacamata Hinata tinggi.

"Cium aku dan akan kuberikan kacamatamu." Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat Hinata yang melompat-lompat untuk mengambil kacamatanya. Dan apa itu dada Hinata ikut bergerak saat Hinata melompat membuat mata Sasuke kehilangan fokus.

 ** _Greb_**

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan mencium Hinata sedikit kasar dan meremas area dada Hinata. Hinata sedikit berontak dalam pelukan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke pun melepaskan ciuman dan remasanya.

"Nice D cup." Bisik Sasuke pada telinga kanan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Pantat Ayam mesum !!!" teriak Hinata sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya.

"Aku hanya mengambil jatah sarapan pagiku." Sasuke pun memasangkan kacamata Hinata.

"Baiklah kita berangkat." Sasuke pun membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, namun tiba-tiba Hinata memukul belakang kepala Sasuke dengan penuh tenaga.

"Dasar ayam mesum menyebalkan, setelah melakukan hal mesum padaku kau pura-pura bertingkah manis padaku." Ujar Hinata sinis, membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap bagian kepala yang tadi dipukul Hinata.

"Aku akan selalu bertingkah manis padamu honey jika kau memberi apa yang ku mau." Sasuke pun merangkul pundak Hinata mesra. "Jadi masuk ke dalam mobil dan kita berangkat bersama." Sasuke pun mendorong Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil lalu Sasuke pun menyusul duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mulai melajukan mobilnya melewati gerbang mansion Hyuuga.

"Apa maksudmu menjemputku di mansion Hyuuga ??!!" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Untuk menyapa ayah dan ibu mu mu mungkin." Jawab Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Hey kita tidak sungguh-sungguh berpacaran, untuk apa kau menyapa orang tua ku ??!!" perempat siku muncul didahi Hinata.

"Kau ingat apa yang ku katakan ?? bertingkahlah seperti kekasih ku atau akan ku bocor kan penyamaran mu." Sasuke menyeringai kecil pada Hinata.

"Baiklah aku ingat, tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab jika fans mu yang gila itu menyerangku." Ucap Hinata ketus.

"Kata-kata mu tidak cocok dengan penampilanmu sayang." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"Ck, turun kan saja aku dipersimpangan sebelum sekolah agar fans mu tidak menyerangku." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah honey." Sasuke melembutkan nada bicaranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah lama mengenal kaa-san ku ???" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Iie, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Kaa-san pernah bercerita jika dia memiliki teman yang seperti kembaranya tapi aku tidak tau dia siapa. Ternyata dia adalah kaa-san mu." Jelas Hinata.

"Benar-benar mirip dengan kaa-san mu ??" tanya Sasuke.

"Cukup mirip, hanya saja poni, warna rambut, iris dan ukuran tubuhnya sedikit berbeda. Kaa-san memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil dari kaa-san mu." Jelas Hinata menutup pembicaraan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil Sasuke sudah sampai dipersimpangan dekat KIHS, Hinata pun melepas seatbelt nya tapi Sasuke menggenggam tanganya membuat Hinata menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Hati-hati sayang, aku menunggu mu dikelas." Sasuke pun mengecup kening Hinata cukup lama lalu beralih pada bibir Hinata. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis tanpa nafsu yang Sasuke berikan khusus untuk Hinata, membuat Hinata merona.

"H-hai Sa-Sasuke-kun." Hinata gugup karena ciuman dari Sasuke dan langsung membuka pintu mobil. Hinata pun mulai berjalan menjauhi mobil Sasuke, Sasuke masih belum menjalankan mobilnya dia masih mengamati Hinata hingga hilang di belokan. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna orange berhenti disamping Sasuke.

"Yo teme kau sedang apa disini ??" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Sakura menampilkan senyum manisnya pada Sasuke berharap Sasuke meliriknya.

"Urusai !!" jawab Sasuke ketus dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Naruto tadi aku melihat seseorang turun dari mobil Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sedih.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat Sakura, aku tidak melihat siapa pun yang turun dari mobil si teme." Jawab Naruto.

 _Maaf Sakura, aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti orang lain demi obsesi mu pada Sasuke._ Naruto bermonolog. Sebenarnya Naruto juga melihat seorang gadis memakai seragam sailor turun dari mobil Sasuke, Naruto penasaran siapa gadis itu. Apa itu gadis yang kemarin sore bersama Sasuke.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian, Hinata diperintah oleh Ibiki-sensei untuk mengambil beberapa buku paket. Saat Hinata sampai diperpustakaan dia melihat tiga orang berdiam diri diruangan itu.

"Shitsureshimashita." Hinata berucap membuat perhatian ketiga orang tersebut tertuju padanya.

"Silahkan masuk nona." Seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan kacamata yang setia bertengger manis diwajahnya, menyambut Hinata.

"Ha'i, a-ano..." Hinata pun masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

"Panggil saja aku Kabuto, dan kau ???" Ucap Kabuto tanpa melihat kearah Hinata, dia masih fokus pada bukunya.

"O-otsutsuki Hinata, a-ku mu-murid ba-baru di-disini." Jawab Hinata gugup, kemudian Hinata berjalan menuju rak buku yang menyimpan buku sastra Jepang. Hinata melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang membaca buku disudut ruangan dan satu orang lagi yang sedang tertidur disudut ruangan.

Hinata mulai mengambil beberapa buku yang diperintahkan oleh Ibiki-sensei, saat Hinata sedang mengambi buku ketiga tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan membuat Hinata memekik kaget.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke sedang berjalan dilorong menuju perpustakaan, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menyusul Hinata. Mungkin mereka bisa sedikit bermain-main di Perpustakaan. Selain itu Sasuke merasa sedikit khawatir, dia takut kekasihnya dijahili oleh fans girlnya yang cukup anarkis. Sasuke hampir sampai di perpustakaan, dia mendengar Hinata memekik kaget Sasuke pun menajamkan pendengaranya.

"Kau tidak melupakan mantan kekasihmu kan Hinata-chan ???" sebuah suara yang Sasuke yakini adalah suara seorang laki-laki memotong pekikan Hinata.

Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya, apa-apaan itu bukankah Hinata tidak pernah memiliki pacar, itu menurut data yang Sasuke dapat selama menjadi detektif*

Sasuke urung membuka pintu perpustakaan, dia ingin mendengar percakapan diantara Hinata dan laki-laki misterius itu.

"Ah tentu saja tidak tensei-oji" itu suara Hinata. "Aku tidak tau kau bersekolah disini, dan aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini." lanjut Hinata.

Tiba-tiba suara seorang laki-laki mengintrupsi obrolan Hinata.

"Sabaku-san tolong antarkan buku ini ke kelas XI-I." ucap kabuto.

"Baik sensei." jawab laki-laki itu.

Sasuke sedikit menjauh dari pintu, Sasuke ingin melihat siapa yang dipanggil Sabaku oleh Kabuto. Apakah si rambut merah atau si pemain boneka. Dan keluarlah seorang laki-laki rambut merah dengan mata jade yang eksotis. Sasuke pun berdehem agak keras membuat laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Oh, kau ada apa ???" tanya Gaara.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Terserahlah." Gaara pun berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan gadis tadi ???" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu." Gaara sedikit tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak tahu siapa gadis yang Sasuke maksud tapi sepertinya menyenangkan melihat rivalnya itu kesal. Gaara pun melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Brengsek!!!" Sasuke pun memukulkan tanganya pada tembok disampingnya. Lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan dan berjalan menuju atap.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sementara itu didalam perpustakaan...

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, aku berada di gedung teknik* bukan digedung yang sama denganmu." jelas laki-laki itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini ???" tanya Hinata.

"Aku bolos, Sekarang sedang ada 2 jam Pelajaran kosong. Jadi daripada aku bosan lebih baik jika aku pergi ke gedung ini untuk melihat siswi-siswi yang cantik." Jelas laki-laki itu.

"Souka, baiklah aku harus mengantarkan ini ke ruangan Ibiki-sensei. Aku permisi dulu tensei-oji." Hinata pun meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut.

"Ne Hinata-chan nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu, aku ingin bertemu Neji. Kudengar dia pulang hari ini." Jelas laki-laki itu.

"Hai akan ku tunggu." Jawab Hinata sambil berlalu.

"Ne Kabuto-san aku ingin meminjam buku ini atas nama Ibiki-sensei." Hinata mendekati meja Kabuto.

"Catat saja disini lalu tanda tangan." Jelas kabuto.

"Hai arigatou Kabuto-san." Setelah membubuhkan tanda tangan Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Saat didalam kelas Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata dan sesekali memberikan death glare pada Kiba yang duduk disebelah Hinata. Hinata sedikit heran melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke tapi dia urung untuk menanyakanya, toh dia hanya pura-pura menjadi pacar Sasuke saat diluar sekolah.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi siswa yang terakhir keluar dari dalam kelas. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati meja Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Iie, Sasuke-kun aku sudah dijemput." Jawab Hinata sedikit memberontak.

"Siapa yang berani menjemput mu ???" tanya Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikan death glare pada Hinata.

"Tensei-oji yang menjemputku." Jawab Hinata gugup. Sasuke pun melepaskan genggamanya dan menata Hinata dengan pandangan kosong.

"Terserah." Sasuke pun meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dilorong. Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang berbeda gender sedang mengamati mereka.

 _Gadis cupu sialan berani-beraninya dia menggoda Sasuke-kun._ Ucap Sakura pelan, Sakura memperhatikan mereka dari tangga lantai 3*

 _Ah itu murid baru. Otsutsuki Hinata gadis manis yang pernah menyukaiku, kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan si teme ??? sepertinya aku harus ke rumah si teme untuk mencari tahu._ Ucap Naruto pelan dari ujung koridor lantai 2.

 **TBC**

Baca lagi chap 3 yang ngejelasin kalo Sasuke jadi stalker

Anggap aja kaya sekolah aku, dimana SMA-SMK itu berada didalam satu wilayah tapi beda gedung. Maksudnya gedung teknik itu kaya SMK

Jadi kelas Sasuke dan Hinata itu ada dilantai 2, kelas Naruto juga ada dilantai dua tapi beda posisi. Sedangkan kelas Sakura itu ada dilantai 3 jadi pas Sakura turun dia bisa ngeliat Sasuke yang lagi marah-marah gaje ke Hinata.


	5. Chapter 5

Minna akhirnya bisa update lagi, aku mau sedikit ngejelasin tentang jalan cerita fict ini mulai dari chap 5. Jadi aku ngambil genre **hurt** disini bukan buat nyakitin Hinata sama Sasuke, tapi buat nyakitin Sakura sama Naruto. Mungkin kalian banyak yang kecewa, tapi gamasalah saya harap reader sekalian bisa lebih bijak jika tidak menyukai jalan cerita fict ini.

Saya sudah dua kali menemukan orang yang mengomentari grammar saya, ya saya akui itu memang salah tapi saya tidak ada niat untuk memperbaikinya. Karena apa ?? ngedit 5 chapter sebuah fanfic itu engga mudah. Saya pernah membaca di buku bimbingan bahasa Inggris **"it isn't very important if you make a mistake in using English as long as people understand you."** jadi bukan masalah besar jika saya salah dalam grammar, karena masih ada orang yang mengerti tentang tulisan -judul fanfic saya.

Jika kalian tidak puas dengan fanfic saya silahkan klik back dan saya memohon dengan sangat jangan tinggalkan **_flame_** dalam bentuk apapun karena itu mengganggu. Dan jika reader sekalian merasa memiliki kemampuan menulis fic yang lebih bagus dari saya, silahkan kalian coba posting. Dan mari berteman sebagai sesama author :)

Jadi jika kalian merasa lebih baik dari saya lebih baik buktikan bukanya menjelekan karya saya :)

Sebenarnya saya seneng dengan bertambahnya yang ngefav sama ngefoll tapi, aku bakal lebih seneng lagi kalo makin banyak yang ngasih review. Please read and review, karena review kalian adalah motivasiku :)

 **HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DONT LIKE DONT FLAME**

 **DONT LIKE DONT FLAME**

 **DONT LIKE DONT FLAME**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan gelisah, entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi hari ini. Disaat Hinata bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya dan Hinata yang dijemput pulang oleh laki-laki lain dan Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Hinata bersama laki-laki lain.

"Sial !!!" Umpat Sasuke pada pejalan kaki yang tiba-tiba melintas didepanya.

Sasuke butuh sedikit pengalihan dari Hinata. Niatnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Hinata malah dia yang -merasa- disiksa.

 ** _Ckitttt_**

Suara gesekan antara ban mobil Sasuke dengan aspal jalan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti disebuah minimarket untuk membeli beberapa minuman beralkohol untuk menenangkan pikiranya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Setelah membeli beberapa minuman Sasuke pun pulang menuju mansion Uchiha dan langsung berjalan ke lantai dua menuju ke kamarnya. Saat sampai dikamarnya Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size miliknya. Sasuke menengok ke sebelah kanan nya terdapat sebuah jam besar yang menempel di dinding.

 _Pukul 17.38,_ gumam Sasuke pelan. Sasuke hendak membuka kaleng birnya namun tiba-tiba handphone disaku celana seragam Sasuke bergetar menampilkan sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nama **MY HIME**. Sasuke menaikan alisnya melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba menelponya dan Sasuke pun langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun..." Suara lembut Hinata mengalun lembut ditelinga Sasuke membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Y-ya." Jawab Sasuke gugup

"K-kau ba-baik-baik saja ???" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku baik, memang kenapa ??" Tanya Sasuke berusaha menetralisirkan detak jantungnya.

"Tadi aku melihat mu hampir menabrak seseorang saat di jalan." Jelas Hinata

 _Kenapa dia tahu???_ Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, orang yang hampir ku tabrak pun baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yokatta, aku kira Sasuke-kun terluka." Jawab Hinata, sebenarnya Hinata khawatir dengamn pejalan kaki yang hampir Sasuke tabrak, karena bisa saja dia langsung mati di tempat. Sedang kan Sasuke mungkin hanya mengalami sedikit luka karena terbentur stir.

 _Dia khawatir pada ku_. Kalimat itu membuat detak jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Hn. Kau sedang apa ???" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan malam." Jawab Hinata lembut.

' _Hinata cepat turun Toneri menunggumu."_ Suara seorang laki-laki memanggil Hinata dan dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau makan malam dengan siapa ??? Dimana ???" Sasuke memberondongi Hinata dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku makan bersama keluarga ku, Neji-nii dan Hana-chan baru saja kembali dari Suna. Aku makan malam di rumahku." Jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah tunggu disana." Sasuke pun memutuskan panggilan.

Setelah memutuskan panggilan dari Hinata, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengecek pesan masuk pada ponsel. Terlihat beberapa pesan masuk dari Hinata dan beberapa pesan tidak penting dari Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah membaca pesan masuk Sasuke pun beranjak menuju lemari untuk mengambil handuknya.

 ** _Tok..tok...tok_**

"Teme kau ada didalam kan ??? Aku akan masuk." Suara Naruto terdengar dari balik pintu dan langsung membuka pintu.

"Teme kau mau kemana ???" Ucap Naruto saat masuk kedalam ruangan dan melihat Sasuke membawa handuk putih dilehernya.

"Aku akan mandi." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Maksudku setelah mandi kau akan pergi kemana ???" Jelas Naruto.

"Makan malam dengan kekasihku." Jawab Sasuke tenang sambil memasuki kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya.

 ** _Drrrtt...drrrt..drrrt_**

Suara getaran dari ponsel Sasuke mengusik perhatian Naruto. Sebuah pesan masuk, Naruto pun membuka pesan tersebut.

 **From : My Hime**

 **Subject : -**

 **Sasuke-kun kau mau ikut makan malam dengan keluarga ku ??? Apa kau tidak takut ditebas dengan katana oleh nii-san ??? jika kau tidak ingin ditebas oleh nii-san pakailah kimono formal yang ada dirumah mu, minta lah Mikoto baa-san untuk memakaikanya.**

Naruto mengernyitkan alis melihat pesan tersebut. _Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya ?? Seberapa dekat Sasuke dengan gadis ini ??_ Petanyaan itu berputar dalam kepala Naruto, membuatnya sedikit pening. Naruto pun menutup pesan itu tanpa berniat membalasnya. Kemudian Naruto pun membuka galeri milik Sasuke, setelah melihat-lihat beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menemukan sebuah folder yang baru dia lihat.

 **"Me and My Hime"**

 _Sejak kapan Sasuke mengistimewakan seorang wanita ???_ Sebuah pertanyaan bertambah dalam otak Naruto.

Naruto pun melihat hanya ada 3 gambar dalam foto tersebut. Foto pertama adalah foto yang diambil dari samping disana wajah Mikoto terlihat dangan jelas dan seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo dikepang membelakangi kamera hanya terlihat tangkai kacamata dan pipinya yang merona.

 _Manis_. Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

Naruto menggeserkan foto tersebut, lalu keluarlah foto Sasuke sedang menindih seorang perempuan berambut indigo terurai. Foto itu juga diambil dari samping membuat wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat.

Setelah puas melihat foto ke dua Naruto pun menggeserkanya. Keluarlah foto Sasuke mengecup kening seorang gadis dengan rambut di ikat memakai kacamata. Sang gadis menutup matanya dengan pipi memerah. Foto tersebut diambil didalam mobil.

 _Gadis berambut indigo panjang yang manis. Siapa dia ?? Apa mungkin dia Hinata ??_ Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranya Naruto pun membuka kembali pesan dari kekasih Sasuke dan langsung mengcopy nomor tersebut ke handphonenya. Lalu menaruhnya ke tempat semula.

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk melilit pada pinggangnya. Beberapa tetes air menetes dari rambutnya dan mengalir pada dada bidangnya, berlanjut pada perut sixpacknya dan berakhir pada handuk dipinggangnya. Pose Sasuke saat ini benar-benar sexy. Sasuke pun mengdekati Naruto dan mengambil ponselnya lalu mengecek kembali pesan dari Hinata. Sasuke sedikit menaikan alisnya ketika melihat pesan Hinata yang menyuruhnya memakai kimono formal.

"Ada apa kau kemari dobe ??" tanya Sasuke tenang sambil mencari kimono yang akan ia gunakan, dan Sasuke memilih memakai kimono berwarna putih dengan celana ungu-pakaian Sasuke di film Naruto.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Tegas Naruto.

"Tentang ??" tanya Sasuke sambil menyemprotkan body spray ke tubuh atletisnya.

"Kekasih mu, apa dia Otsutsuki Hinata ??" tanya Naruto tegas.

"Jika ku jawab **iya** apa yang akan kau lakukan ???" tanya Sasuke menantang.

"Jauhi dia dan kau berpacaranlah dengan Sakura." Jawab Naruto dingin. Sasuke sedikit terperangah dengan nada dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhi **kekasihku** dan harus memilih wanita **jalang** itu ???" tanya Sasuke dengan menekan pada beberapa kata. Naruto mengepalkan tanganya menahan amarah.

"Karena Sakura akan melakukan cara apapun untuk menyakiti Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu apa urusanya dengan mu ??? dari pada kau mengurusi aku dengan **kekasihku** lebih baik kau segera jinakan Haruno jalang itu." Sasuke menegaskan pada kata kekasihku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerima Sakura yang sudah lama mencintai mu ??" tanya Naruto mulai lemas.

"Karena kau dobe yang mencintainya bukan aku !!!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Kenapa kau memilih Hinata hah ??!!!" Naruto menaikan sedikit suaranya.

"Itu bukan urusan mu dobe, jangan bilang jika saat ini kau menyesal karena telah menyakiti Hinata dimasa lalu." Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto sambil memasang tali pada kimononya. Naruto hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah menggores permata yang cantik demi bunga yang layu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menggores permataku lagi." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau hanya bermain- main dengan Hinata, teme." Bela Naruto.

"Oh, tidak. Kau memang sahabat yang paling mengenalku, ya aku mengaku jika aku sering bermain-main dengan wanita tapi tidak untuk gadis yang manis, baik, cantik, dan sexy ini. Dia akan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anaku bagaimanapun caranya." Sasuke memberikan penjelasan yang panjang untuk Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Sakura benar-benar menyakiti Hinata ??!!!" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan dia hidup tenang, akan ku kirim ke neraka siapa pun yang mengganggu miliku termasuk jika itu kau." Jelas Sasuke dengan tegas. Naruto hendak mengeluarkan protesnya kembali namun Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat tanganya.

"Sudahlah dobe aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehan mu, aku harus pergi ke rumah Hinata untuk makan malam bersamanya. Kau bisa diam disini sesuka mu." Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang terduduk sendirian diatas kasur Sasuke.

"Oh, ya aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia jika Hinata adalah kekasih ku. Aku tidak ingin direpotkan dengan urusan penggemar dan yang lainya." Sasuke pun menutup kamarnya dengan sebuah gebrakan.

"Sialan !!! kenapa dulu aku menyakiti Hinata ???" Naruto berteriak frustasi didalam kamar Sasuke.

Sementara itu dilantai bawah mansion Uchiha...

"Kau mau pergi kemana Sasu-chan ?? kenapa kau memakai kimono ??" tanya Mikoto dari ruang tv.

"Makan malam dengan keluarga Hinata." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Mata Mikoto langsung berbinar-binar mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san boleh ikut ???" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak, ini hanya makan malam biasa bukan acara lamaran." Jelas Sasuke yang membuat Mikoto memberengut.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasu-chan, tapi kau benar-benar terlihat tampan memakai kimono itu. Bahkan lebih tampan dari tou-san mu." Mikoto pun kembali fokus pada dorama yang sedang ia tonton sedangkan Fugaku yang berada disamping Mikoto hanya melirik sekilas pada Sasuke.

"Dia memang tampan sepertiku saat masih muda." Ujar Fugaku datar.

"Hn." Sasuke pun berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mulai mengendarainya menuju mansion Hyuuga.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Semenjak melihat Hinata dan Sasuke berbicara saat pulang sekolah, Naruto menjadi tidak fokus melakukan berbagai hal. Bahkan Naruto menolak mengantar Sakura pulang.

Naruto benar-benar penasaran dengan Hinata dan Kekasih Sasuke, apakah mereka orang yang sama atau bukan. Jika mereka memang orang yang sama, Naruto benar-benar mendapatkan karma karena sudah menyakiti Hinata saat di Junior High School.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Sasuke untuk memastikan persepsinya itu salah. Namun setelah berdebat dengan Sasuke, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang telak.

Hinata adalah gadis yang Sasuke cium kemarin sore didepanya dan Sakura. Hinata adalah kekasih Sasuke, entah sejak kapan. Sasuke akan menjadikan Hinata miliknya dan akan melenyapkan siapa saja yang mengganggu mereka -lebih tepatnya mengusik Hinata.

Tidak, Naruto tidak takut pada Sasuke yang akan mengirimnya ke nereka. Dia hanya takut jika dia bisa menjauhkan Sasuke dari Hinata, Hinata malah membencinya karena menjauhkanya dari Sasuke dan semakin membencinya karena telah menyakitinya di masa lalu.

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, setelah sampai dikamarnya Naruto langsung duduk diatas ranjangnya dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ??? Aku menyesal menyakitimu Hinata, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu dari dulu. Seharusnya dulu aku menerima pernyataan cintamu, sekarang aku merasa sakit melihatmu dengan Sasuke." Naruto menundukan kepalanya untuk menarik napas.

"Katakan Hinata, katakan jika kau masih menyukaiku. Katakan jika kau tidak mencintai si teme, katakan jika kau bukan kekasih si teme. Katakan jika kau akan meninggalkan si teme dan akan memilihku. Katakan Hinata..!!!!!" Naruto kembali berteriak didalam kamarnya. Kemudian Naruto mengambil handphone dari sakunya, kemudian mencoba mengirim pesan pada nomor Hinata.

 **Hinata, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Pergilah ke taman belakang sekolah saat jam terakhir.**

 **#Namikaze Naruto**.

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Naruto pun menyimpan hanphonenya diatas nakas, lalu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Bayangan Hinata mulai melintas dipikiran Naruto, bagaimana dia menyiksa Hinata saat di Junior High School. Bayangan-bayangan tersebut menjadi pengantar mimpi buruk bagi Naruto.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Ditempat lain...

Sasuke sedang tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat pesan masuk dari Naruto ke nomor Hinata. Sasuke sudah memperkirakan jika Naruto akan mengirim pesan pada Hinata, Sasuke pun menghapus pesan tersebut dan langsung memblock nomor Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun kau sedang apa ???" tanya Hinata lembut.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berada dibalkon kamar Hinata, Sasuke menikmati pemandangan dari lantai dua mansion Hyuuga, dia memegang pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari kaca setinggi perutnya. Hinata baru saja mengambil beberapa cemilan dan _gyokuro_ untuk Sasuke dan dirinya. Kemudian meletakanya dimeja kecil dekat jendela.

"Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan dari balkon kamar calon istriku." jawab Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Mou, aku bukan calon istrimu Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Tapi kau merona _honey_ , kemarilah ada sesuatu yang indah disebelah sana." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah objek dibukit dekat mansion Hyuuga. Sasuke pun merangkul bahu telanjang Hinata dan menggeserkan posisinya, membuat Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Lihat, bintang diatas bukit itu. Terlihat benar-benar indah seperti dirimu." Sasuke menyusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Hinata dan menghirup aroma lavendr yang menguar dengan kuat.

Hinata tertawa lembut dekat telinga Sasuke.

"Kau menggombali ku Sasuke-kun ??? Aku tidak tahu jika seorang Uchiha bisa berkata-kata manis, kecuali Itachi-san." ucap Hinata setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Aku tidak menggombal _honey_ , itu kenyataanya. Baka Itachi dan Obito itu Uchiha yang menyimpang dan aku lah Prodigy Uchiha yang sebenarnya." Jawab Sasuke bangga.

"Benarkah ??? Apa Sasuke-kun dapat menyaingi bisnisku ??" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau menantangku sayang ??" tanya Sasuke sambil menggesekan hidungnya ke leher Hinata, membuat napas Hinata memberat menahan desahan yang siap keluar.

"H-hentikan Sasuke-kun, itu geli. Berhenti menggodaku." Hinata berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari lehernya.

"Tidak bisa, kau yang menggodaku sayang bukan aku yang menggaoamu." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengecup tangan Hinata yang menahan kepalanya.

"Iie, aku tidak menggoda mu." jawab Hinata sedikit memekik, kemudian Sasuke membalikan badan Hinata menjadi menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau lihat _honey_ , laki-laki mana yang tidak tergoda melihat mu hanya memakai gaun tidur yang tipis seperti ini ??? Apa kau ingin mengajak ku tidur bersama ??" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

Hinata pun menatap dirinya dari atas kebawah. Hinata memakai gaun tidur selutut berwarna ungu tua dengan sebuah tali yang melilit dilehernya. Gaun itu cukup tipis dan membentuk lekuk tubuhnya.

 _Ini pakaian yang standar aku pakai saat tidur, apa yang aneh ???_ Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau masih belum mengerti sayang ??? Coba kau pergi keluar dengan memakai pakaian itu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, aku malu. Baju ini terlalu terbuka nanti..." Hinata menghentikan ucapan nya setelah mengerti apa yang di maksud Sasuke, dan langsung menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahu ku sekarang, Sasuke-kun. A-aku malu, le-lepaskan a-aku i-ingin mengganti baju." Hinata berusaha mendoro Sasuke namun Sasuke masih memeluk nya.

"Tidak akan, aku lebih suka kau seperti ini tapi tidak jika didepan laki-laki lain. Aku siap membunuh mereka." Jelas Sasuke.

"K-kau te-terlalu kejam." Ujar Hinata gugup.

"Hanya untuk mu sayang, aku tidak ingin miliku disentuh orang lain." Jawab Sasuke.

"A-aku bu-bukan mi-milik mu, ki-kita hanya pu-ra-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih." Jelas Hinata.

"Tapi tetap saja kau akan menjadi miliku bagaimana pun caranya." Sasuke pun mengajak Hinata untuk duduk didekat jendela sambil menikmati cemilan yang sudah Hinata bawa.

"Hime aku ingin tau sebenarnya kau itu seperti apa ??" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm ?? aku seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Bukan itu maksudku, kau bisa terlihat sangat tegas dan garang tapi kau juga bisa terlihat manis dan gugup. Kau sebenarnya seperti apa ???" Sasuke memberikan penjelasan untuk pertanyaanya.

"Aku mengerti, sebenarnya aku adalah seperti yang Sasuke-kun lihat disekolah. Aku hanya terlihat sedikit tegas saat sudah berada dikantor dan jika bersama laki-laki." Jelas Hinata dengan nada yang lembut.

"Jadi itu lah alasan kenapa kau terlihat berbeda saat bersamaku ???" Sasuke menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

"Ya, karena tou-san mengajariku untuk tegas pada laki-laki seperti Sasuke-kun, agar aku tidak disakiti." Jawab Hinata.

"Seperti ku ??" tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Laki-laki yang sering berganti-ganti pasangan dan terkenal dengan tingkah buruk nya." Jawab Hinata enteng sambil meminum _gyokuro_ nya.

"Jadi kau bertingkah menyebalkan hanya padaku ?? bahkan pada si Inzuka pencinta anjing itu, si rambut putih dan si baka Naruto kau memperlakukan mereka dengan baik." Sasuke sedikit menaikan nada suaranya.

Hinata terdiam mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan nama Naruto, ya Hinata memang sedikit mengingat Naruto setelah kemarin sore meihatnya bersama Sakura. Hinata tidak menyangka bisa kembali bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang merupakan orang-orang yang berhasil menghancurkan masa Junior high schoolnya.

"Banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin aku ketahui tentang mu terutama tentang apa yang dilakukan si Haruno dan si Baka dobe pada mu dimasa lalu. Aku akan membuat mereka pergi ke neraka jika kembali menyakitimu, dan aku akan membalaskanya." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkan mereka. Hanya saja aku takut mereka kembali menyakitiku setelah tahu bahwa aku kekasih mu meskipun hanya pura-pura. Mungkin sekarang belum saatnya aku menceritakan apa yang dahulu terjadi. Tapi aku pasti akan menceritakanya padamu." Hinata tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat untuk menetralisi detak jantungnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun aku baru tahu jika kau kenal dengan Neji-nii." Ujar Hinata.

"Seperti yang tadi kau lihat..."

 ** _Flash back_**

Hinata, Toneri, Neji, dan Hanabi sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk mansion, mereka memakai kimono formal untuk upacara minum teh. Mereka berdiri didepan pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan Sasuke yang mendadak ingin ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya. Sesuai dengan adat keluarga Hyuuga bahwa tuan rumah harus menjamu tamunya mulai dari depan pintu hingga mereka pulang.

"Hinata, sebenarnya siapa yang akan ikut makan malam bersama kita ???" tanya Toneri penasaran.

"Pasti Nii-chan tampan yang tadi pagi menjemput Nee-chan." Jawab Hanabi.

"Nii-chan ?? siapa Hanabi ??" tanya Neji

"Uchiwa Saskey kalau tidak salah." Jawab Hanabi ngawur.

"Yang benar Uchiha, Hanabi. Ya itu pun menurut buku sejarah yang aku baca." Jelas Toneri.

"Ya..ya...ya... Nee-chan lihat itu mobil Nii-chan yang tadi pagi." Ujar Hanabi sambil menunjuk ke mobil Sasuke yang mulai memasuki mansion Hyuuga.

Mobil Sasuke pun berhenti didepan empat orang yang berdiri didepan pintu, Sasuke pun menampilkan senyum mainly yang ia tunjukan khusus untuk Hinata. Sasuke pun berjalan dengan gagah layaknya seorang samurai Jepang.

 _Sasuke-kun terlihat tampan, dia terlihat seperti reinkarnasi dari seorang samurai._ Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Konbanwa minna." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyapa seseorang terlebih dahulu, lebih tepatnya beberapa orang.

"Konbanwa Sasuke-kun." Hanya Hinata yang menjawab ucapan Sasuke.

Toneri masih menundukan badan begitu pun dengan Neji. Sedangkan Hanabi sedang sibuk memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke. Beberapa deteki kemudian Neji dan Toneri mengangkat badanya dan bertemulah mata perak dengan onyx.

"Kau, Uchiha..."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

"Kau, Uchiha pantat ayam." Ucap Neji dingin.

"Ternyata kau, Sadako." Sasuke menampilkan senyum meremehkan pada Neji.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku hah ?!!" tanya Neji dengan nada tinggi.

"Makan malam dengan keluarga kekasihku, jangan bilang jika kau ikut." Sasuke menatap dingin pada Neji.

"Siapa yang kau maksud kekasih hah ?!!" tanya Neji lagi.

"Sudahlah Neji, kita disini untuk makan malam bukan untuk berdebat. Lebih baik kita masuk." Toneri mencoba menengahi.

"Ya, tapi lihat lah chiken butt jika kau macam-macam disini aku tidak akan segan-segan menebas kepala pantat ayamu itu." Neji pun melenggang masuk kedalam rumah, mengabaikan ke empat orang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hime, kau berjalan disampingku." Titah Sasuke.

"Iie aku akan berjalan disamping Toneri." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sasuke pun menarik lengan Hinata dan mengajaknya masuk mengikuti Hanabi dan Toneri yang telah lebih dahulu masuk.

"Oh, ya perkenalkan aku Otsutsuki Toneri. Aku mantan kekasih Hinata." Toneri mengucapkanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke. Toneri tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang bad boys di KIHS, dan Toneri tidak percaya jika Sasuke benar-benar kekasih Hinata. Tapi dengan melihat sifat Sasuke yang terlihat posesif tadi terlintas ide untuk menjahili Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang ??? aku adalah kekasih pertama dan terakhir Hinata, mustahil jika kau menjadi yang pertama !!!" Sasuke mengeluarkan nada ketusnya, membuat Toneri terkekeh pelan.

" _Calm down boy,_ kau bisa menanyakan kebenaranya pada Hinata setelah makan malam selesai." Toneri dan Hanabi pun membukakan pintu menuju ruang makan. "lebih baik sekarang kau dan Hinata masuk dan kita mulai makan malamnya." Lanjut Toneri sambil menahan tawa.

Sasuke dan Hinata pun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, disana sudah tersaji berbagai makanan rumahan Jepang, Neji sudah duduk manis dengan wajah garang yang dia pasang khusus untuk Sasuke. Setelah Hinata dan Sasuke masuk Hanabi dan Toneri menutup pintu geser tersebut.

"Toneri-nii, onee-chan dan saskey-nii cocok yaaa." Ujar Hanabi.

"Ya, kau benar Hana-chan, tapi yang benar itu Sasuke bukan saskey. Aku suka menjahili Sasuke, lihatlah wajahnya sekarang." Toneri dan Hanabi pun bergabung dengan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Baiklah kita mulai makan malam kali ini, makan malam kali ini ditunjukan sebagai perayaan pulangnya Neji dan Hanabi dari Suna. Ittadakimasu minna." Ucap Toneri dan semua orang mulai mengambil makanan dan makan dengan tenang.

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu jika nii-san teman Sasuke-kun ??" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah, sebenarnya baka Itachi lah yang bersahabat dengan si Sadako. Dan aku sering ikut dengan Itachi jadi aku bisa mengenal si Sadako. Aku dan si Sadako serin beradu argumen karena dia tidak pernah sepemikiran denganku." Sasuke memberi jeda. "Aku pernah dengar jika si Sadako memiliki adik perempuan, dia benar-benar sister complex." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ya, nii-san memang seperti itu tapi itu hanya berlaku padaku. Pantas saja nii-san tidak mengeluarkan katana saat melihatmu." Jawab Hinata.

"Hn, lalu bagaimana dengan si rambut putih ???" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Toneri maksud mu ??" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan sebut namanya, dia benar-benar mantan kekasihmu yang kau temui di perpustakaan ??" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Jika ku jawab iya apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke-kun ??" tanya Hinata sedikit menggoda Sasuke.

"Aku tidak terima, aku akan tetap menjadi kekasihmu yang pertama." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Lain kali akan ku ceritakan padamu, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang ini sudah malam." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengajaku tidur bersama ??" tanya Sasuke menggoda Hinata.

"Tidak, kau akan habis ditebas dengan katana oleh nii-san." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"baiklah- baiklah, tapi setidaknya berikan aku ciuman selamat malam agar aku bermimpi indah." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri mendekati Hinata.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun aku harus tidur." Hinata pun berdiri dan mendorong dada Sasuke namun Sasuke menangkap tangan Hinata dan mendekati wajah Hinata kemudian langsung melumatnya dengan ganas.

"Sssssh sasu leeeepaaaashhh.." suara Hinata terdengar seperti desahan ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan penolakan Hinata, Sasuke malah menggendong Hinata menuju kamar tanpa melepaskan pangutanya.

Sasuke pun membaringkan Hinata diatas kasur dan terus menggerayangi tubuh Hinata. Beberapa bagian gaun Hinata tersingkap karena berbuatan tangan nakal Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif ditubuh Hinata, membuat adik kecil Sasuke terbangun.

"Kau membuat 'little Sasuke' terbangun honey, kau harus bertanggung jawab." Sasuke mulai meremas payudara Hinata.

"Nghhhhh ssssudaaah sasukeh." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke berusaha menjauhkanya dari dadanya. Sasuke berusaha untuk mencium Hinata kembali namun sebuah ketukan dipintu membuat Sasuke membatalkan niatnya.

 ** _Tok...tok...tok_**

"Sasuke aku tahu kau didalam cepat lah keluar Mikoto-baa san menelpon." Ucap Neji dari balik pintu.

Sasuke menggeram tidak suka dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang bernapas lega.

"Kau mengganggu saja Sadako." Ucap Sasuke setelah keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Salahkan ibumu yang menelpon." Neji mengulurkan sebuah telpon rumah pada Sasuke dan langsung Sasuke tempelkan pada telinganya.

"Ada apa kaa-san ??" ucap Sasuke.

"Kaa-san hanya ingin memastikan apa kau benar-benar berada di mansion Hyuuga atau tidak." Ucap Mikoto disebrang telpon.

"Kaa-san bisa menanyakanya pada si Sadako, apakah itu tidak cukup ??" tanya Sasuke.

"Kan kaa-san ingin benar-benar memastikan Sasu-chan, siapa tahu Neji berbohong pada kaa-san. Sudahlah lanjutkan bersenang-senangnya tidak apa kau tidak pulang malam ini, kau boleh menginap di mansion Hyuuga." Jelas Mikoto.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." Sasuke pun memutuskan sambungan sambungan.

"Ibumu masih saja memanjakan mu seperti anak kecil." Ucap Neji sambil terkekeh pelan setelah menerima telpon dari Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusan mu Sadako." Sasuke sedikit mendesis saat mengucapkanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan dikamar adiku chicken butt ???" tanya Neji dengan nada curiga.

"Aku bersenang-senang dengan adikmu, kau tahu ?? tubuh adik mu benar-benar menakjubkan." Ucap Sasuke disertai seringaian diwajahnya sedangkan Neji menggeram dan hampir meremukan telepon yang ada ditanganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adiku yang suci chicken butt ??!!" Neji memandang nyalang pada Sasuke.

"Kau ingin tau ?? tadi kami berciuman saling meraba dan..." Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Neji yang sudah bersiap menarik katana dari balik kimononya.

"Kemari kau chicken butt berani-beraninya kau merusak kepolosan adiku." Neji mengejar Sasuke hingga di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga, namun Sasuke tidak dapat dikejar karena Sasuke sudah mengendarai mobilnya.

"Sialan !!! awas kau chicken butt." Teriak Neji yang benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti seorang Hyuuga.

Sedangkan didalam mobil Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Neji, setelah tawanya mereda Sasuke pun menampilkan senyuman yang dapat membuat wanita meleleh. Hinata mulai menerimaku. Kalimat itu terus terulang dalam pikiranya, namun tiba-tiba bayangan kuning dan merah muda melintas dipikiranya. Aku harus membereskan mereka agar tidak mengganggu himeku. Ucap Sasuke didalam hati.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Jam terakhir dikelas Hinata adalah pelajaran prakarya, kali ini kelas Hinata harus membuat patung dari tanah liat. Hinata sekelompok dengan Sai dan Sasuke, entah kesialan entah keberuntungan yang Hinata dapat. Hinata baru mengetahui bahwa Sai adalah sepupu Sasuke, memang jika dilihat dari fisik Sai terlihat seperti Uchiha pada umunya dan benar saja dia adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei ke ruang guru." Teriak Karin dengan nada yang dibuat manja.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hinata, lebih baik kau cuci tangan biar aku yang mengantar patung ini ke tempat pengeringan." Ucap Sai.

"Ha'i" jawab Hinata singkat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sai.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sementara itu di taman belakang, Naruto sedang gelisah menunggu Hinata. Apa pesanku tidak sampai ?? apa Hinata lupa ?? tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto rela membolos satu mata pelajaran demi berbicara dengan Hinata dan Naruto sudah menunggu Hinata hampir setengah jam namun Hinata belum mendatanginya juga.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata ke kelasnya, berharap saja Sasuke sedang tidak ada dikelas.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata pun masuk kedalam toilet putri, tanpa sadar seorang gadis berambut musim semi mengikutinya. Setelah selesai mencuci tangan dan merapikan penampilanya Hinata pun keluar dari bilik toilet. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganya membuat tubuh Hinata tersungkur.

"Awwww..." pekik Hinata saat lututnya menyentuh lantai.

"Hey jalang lihat aku." Ucap seseorang yang berdiri didepan Hinata, Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya jalang.

"Cih, ternyata kau, gadis yang menyukai Naruto." Ucap Sakura sinis.

"Berdiri kau, jangan memasang wajah memelas seperti itu. Kau pikir aku akan mengasihanimu ?!!!" ucap Sakura dingin.

Hinata pun berdiri dihadapan Sakura dengan menundukan kepalanya. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata biru memperhatikan kegiatan mereka, disisi berbeda sepasang telinga mendengarkan percakapan kedua gadis –seorang wanita dan seorang gadis- didalam toilet.

"Ada apa Haruno-san ?? aku rasa aku tidak punya masalah denganmu." Ucap Hinata tanpa terbata-bata.

"Kau jangan coba-coba mendekati Sasuke-kun, dia miliku !!!" teriak Sakura.

 _Aku milik Hinata, jalang !!! bukan milik mu._ Ucap si pendengar.

"Apa ?? aku tidak mendekati Sasuke-san." Bela Hinata, bukan aku yang mendekati si chicken butt, si chicken butt lah yang mendekatiku. Batin Hinata sweat drop.

"Apa kau mengelak hah ??!!" Sakura mendekati Hinata dan menarik rambut Hinata.

"Awww lepaskan Haruno-san !!!" pekik Hinata.

 ** _Braak!!!!_**

Pintu toilet dibuka paksa oleh seseorang berambut kuning dengan mata biru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura ???" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Naruto, dialah gadis yang menggoda Sasuke kemarin di koridor." Ucap Sakura dingin.

"Apa kau mempunyai bukti bahwa dia yang menggoda Sasuke lebih dahulu ??" ucap Naruto tak kalah dingin.

Sakura hanya diam dan melepaskan tarikanya pada rambut Hinata. Sakura mendekati Naruto dan memegang bahunya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat dia seperti gadis yang kemarin ku ceritakan padamu, baka !!!" ucap Sakura pada Naruto.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau punya bukti bahwa gadis itu yang menggoda Sasuke lebih dahulu ??" tanya Naruto menatap nyalang pada Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku Naruto ?? jelas saja tidak mungkin jika Sasuke yang pertama kali menggoda gadis ini. Kau lihat saja gadis ini tidak menarik sama sekali." ucap Sakura merendahkan Hinata.

 _Kau belum melihat tubuh nya saja Haruno, jika kau sudah melihat ku pastikan kau menarik kembali ucapanmu._ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati, Sasuke masih setia mendengarkan perdebatan mereka.

"Ya memang, tapi apa kau yakin dia yang menggoda Sasuke ?? banyak gadis kutu buku yang berpenampilan seperti dia Sakura." Ucap Naruto, Hinata merasa risih dengan perdebatan antara Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam bergeming kemudian melepaskan tangan nya dari bahu Naruto.

"Kembali lah ke kelas Sakura, sebelum kau dihukum oleh sensei karena membuat keributan disini." Ucap Naruto melembut.

"Gzzzzz kau menyebalkan Naruto." Sakura pun menghentakan kakinya dan meninggalkan toilet. Sementara itu Sasuke sudah berpindah tempat agar tidak terlihat oleh Sakura yang pasti akan melewati tempatnya menguping.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata.

"Daijoubu Namikaze-san." Ucap Hinata datar. Naruto membelalakan matanya mendengar panggilan asing dari Hinata.

"Tidak usah seformal itu Hinata-chan, kau mau pergi ke taman belakang bersamaku ?? ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa renyah.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Jawab Hinata tanpa melihat kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Hinata namun Hinata menepisnya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri Namikaze-san." Ucap Hinata dingin, membuat hati Naruto teriris.

 _Haruskah seperti ini ?? kau menolaku Hinata. Apakah begini perasaanmu dahulu ??_ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata dan Naruto pun sampai ditaman belakang, mereka menduduki kursi dibawah pohon Sakura. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata onyx terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Hinata-chan apa kau lupa dengan pesan yang aku kirimkan kemarin malam ??" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak menerima pesan apapun dari Namikaze-san." Jawab Hinata datar.

 _Sialan, Sasuke pasti memblokir nomorku_. Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Souka, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kau gadis yang beberapa hari lalu Sasuke emmm... cium di depanku dan Sakura ??" tanya Naruto.

"Jika ku jawab **iya** , apa yang akan Namikaze-san lakukan ??" tanya Hinata sedikit menantang. Naruto terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto seperti mengalami de javu. Kemarin malam Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sama dengan nada yang sama.

 _Hinata benar-benar berubah, tapi semakin terlihat manis._ Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Jadi benar kau kekasih Sasuke ?? ku harap kau menjauhinya dia tidak baik untukmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Lalu ?? membiarkan Haruno-san bersama Sasuke-kun ??" tanya Hinata dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya, dan kau.." ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh kekehan Hinata.

"Lalu aku dengan mu, begitu ?? apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku Namikaze-san ?? kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Sasuke-kun yang menurut mu tidak baik untuku lalu aku bersama denganmu ??? apa kau pikir kau cukup baik setelah perlakuan mu dan Haruno-san yang sukses menghancurkan masa junior high school ku ??" ucap Hinata panjang dengan nada dingin yang mirip Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf Hinata atas perlakuanku dahulu, aku baru sadar jika aku menyukaimu bukan Sakura." Ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"Maaf ?? kau pikir itu cukup Namikaze-san ?? kenapa kau baru meminta maaf sekarang setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku." Hinata memberi jeda untuk menormalkan kembali emosinya. "Rasa sukamu tidak cukup untuk membuatku memaafkanmu. Aku tidak yakin perasaan mu itu adalah rasa suka, karena sepertinya itu hanya perasaan simpati. Dan satu hal lagi jangan mengganggu hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun, meskipun aku belum benar-benar mencintainya tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanya." Ucap Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Hinata, sebenarnya Sasuke mendengar semua percakapan itu dari awal hingga akhir. Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat Hinata mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Hinata, Hinata kau dimana ??"

"Aku disini Sasuke-kun." Hinata melambaikan tanganya.

"Ah ternyata kau disini. Anko sensei meminta kita ke ruang guru untuk menjelaskan tentang tugas yang telah kita buat." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat-buat imut. Sebenarnya Sai sudah mewakili kelompok mereka untuk presentasi didepan Anko sensei.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?? kau tidak berselingkuh dengan si dobe kan ??" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada menggoda tapi wajahnya datar.

"Apa yang kau maksud teme ?? Hinata bahkan tidak mencintaimu jadi bukan masalah jika dia bersamaku." Bela Naruto.

"Bukan tidak tapi belum." Ralat Hinata.

"Kau dengar sendiri dobe ??? apa kau lupa dengan apa yang ku katakan semalam, untuk merahasiakan tentang hubunganku dengan Hinata ??" tanya Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Hinata.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Dengar ini dobe, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata di sekolah kau lah orang yang pertama ku bunuh sebelum si Haruno jalang itu." Ucap Sasuke tajam kemudian meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Tidak akan ku biarkan kau memiliki Hinata, teme. Kau sudah mendapatkan Sakura, lihat saja Hinata pasti akan menjauhimu saat tahu tingkah berengsek mu. Ucap Naruto berapi-api didalam hati.

 **TBC**

Minna-san, apa ini termasuk update kilat ?? makin lama makin gaje aja nih fic. Ngomong-ngomong mungkin aku bakal update dulu ampe chap 8, abis itu aku hiatus dulu selama bulan ramadhan. Soalnya aku engga mau nyari dosa gara-gara fic ini rate M dan flamer yang bikin emosi naik turun -_-

Tenang aja abis lebaran aku janji bakal langsung update ampe endingnya. Terus aku bakal posting fic yang baru. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong yag minta fic ini di panjangin aku minta maaf banget, soalnya rata-rata satu chapter itu aku bikin 2k. Aku engga sanggup kalo bikin lebih dari itu, hontou ni gomenasai.

Nah minna apa kalian punya ide buat hal apa yang bakal Sakura sama Naruto lakuin di chapter selanjut nya ?? kalian bisa ngasih saran di PM atau via contact yang udah aku tulis di bio.

Jangan lupa read and review yaaa


	7. Chapter 7

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

"Jadi hime ?? Naruto tidak melukaimu kan ???" tanya Sasuke sambil menjalankan mobilnya menuju mansion Hyuuga.

"Iie, aku baik-baik saja. Apa terjadi sesuatu antara Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-san semalam ??" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, Naruto hanya mendatangi rumahku sebelum aku pergi makan malam denganmu. Dia menanyakan tentang kekasihku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kekasih Sasuke-kun ???" entah mengapa Hinata merasa tidak enak mendengar kata terakhir dari Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa hime ?? jangan bilang kau cemburu ??" tanya Sasuke menggoda Hinata.

"U-untuk a-apa a-aku cemburu ?? a-aku hanya pura-pura menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Hahaha kau gagap sayangku, tenang saja hanya kau kekasihku sayang." Jelas Sasuke sambil menampilkan senyuman kemenangan

"Terserah, kita hanya berpura-pura. aku tahu Sasuke-kun sering berganti-ganti kekasih." Jawab Hinata membuat senyum di wajah Sasuke memudar.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Aku sudah berubah, aku tidak akan berganti-ganti pacar lagi." Ucap Sasuke sedikit memohon. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di mansion Hyuuga, namun Sasuke belum mengizinkan Hinata masuk.

"Naruto datang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang ku cium didepanya itu adalah kau hime." Lanjut Sasuke. Namun Hinata mengabaikan Sasuke dan langsung masuk kedalam mansion.

Sasuke pun menyusul Hinata ke lantai dua menuju kamar Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sudah ada didalam kamarnya. Sasuke pun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hime, ayolah buka pintunya. Jangan membiarkan aku disini sendirian." Ucap Sasuke sedikit merengek. Namun masih tidak ada respon dari kamar.

"Hime bagaimana jika hantu Sadako itu menebas kepalaku ?? apa kau tidak takut kehilangan kekasih yang tampan sepertiku ???" ucap Sasuke dengan OOC nya.

"Biarkan saja, Neji-nii sudah berangkat ke Suna tadi pagi jadi tidak akan ada yang menebas kepalamu. Kecuali jika tou-san mendadak pulang dari Swiss." Jawab Hinata dari dalam kamar.

"Ayolah hime biarkan aku masuk." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, jika kau masuk kau akan bertingkah mesum. Tunggu saja disana." Ucap Hinata.

"Hime, sebenarnya kau sedang apa ??" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku sedang berganti baju." Jawab Hinata membuat pikiran mesum muncul di otak Sasuke.

"Hime, jika kau tidak membuka pintunya sekarang aku akan mendobraknya." Ancam Sasuke, baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba Hinata keluar menggunakan dress pendek selutut berwarna gading.

"Apa ?? ayo ikuti aku, kita berbicara di pavilium milik tou-san." Ajak Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengikuti Hinata dari belakang seperti anak ayam.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun apa kau ingin mendengar cerita masa lalu ku ??" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke singkat

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _Hinata POV_**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku memiliki seorang nii-san yang bernama Neji dan seorang imouto yang bernama Hanabi. Berbeda dengan kedua saudaraku yang dilahirkan di Konoha, aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di kota Ame. Aku dilahirkan dikota Ame karena saat kaa-san sedang mengandungku, kaa-san tinggal di kota Ame untuk mengurusi perusahaan.

Saat masuk sekolah dasar aku memiliki teman yang bernama Saara, dia adalah tetanggaku. Berkat Saara aku bisa memiliki teman yang cukup banyak. Namun beberapa waktu kemudian bisnis keluarga Saara mengalami masalah hingga hancur. Sedangkan bisnis keluargaku sedang berada dipuncak. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dunia bisnis, aku mengira bahwa keluargaku yang menyebabkan bisnis keluarga Saara hancur. Tapi pada kenyataanya bisnis keluarga Saara dan keluargaku tidak ada hubunganya.

Saara yang asalnya berteman dekat denganku berubah menjadi memusuhiku, dan dia menyebarkan kabar jika teman-teman disekitarku mendekatiku maka keluarganya akan dihancurkan seperti keluarga Saara. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki teman dan kejadian itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan karena saat kenaikan kelas aku dan keluargaku kembali ke Konoha.

Setelah kembali ke Konoha aku mengalami penculikan, aku tidak ingat seperti apa kejadianya dan aku bersyukur tidak mengingatnya. Namun yang aku tahu bahwa alasan penculik itu menculiku karena aku adalah calon pewaris kedua dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Setelah kejadian penculikan tersebut aku mengikuti home schooling atas saran nii-san. Aku mengikuti home schooling hanya enam bulan, karena menurut sensei kemampuanku sudah melewati tingkat kelulusan. Beberapa bulan kemudian tou-san mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga utama Hyuuga dan Otsutsuki. Pertemuan itu membahas tentang penyamaran margaku.

Keluarga Otsutsuki adalah besan keluarga Hyuuga, kami berasal dari keturunan yang sama jadi memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir sama. Kaa-san berasal dari klan Otsutsuki, jadi aku pun mengganti margaku sementara menjadi Otsutsuki Hinata mengikuti marga kaa-san. Aku memakai marga Otsutsuki hingga usiaku yang ke 17,

Saat tahun pelajaran baru aku mengikuti ujian masuk ke JHS Aoba, saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Naruto.

 ** _Hinata POV end_**

Hari itu adalah hari ujian masuk JHS Aoba, Hinata berangkat diantarkan oleh Kou dan Neji.

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Neji.

"Ha'i" Hinata pun turun dari mobilnya dikuti oleh Neji dan Kou. Hinata tampak manis dengan rambut yang dikat rendah dan kacamata tanpa frame yang bertengger manis diwajahnya.

"Hinata, lihat lah dipapan informasi itu agar kau tahu akan mengikuti tes diruangan mana." Ucap Neji yang mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

"Nii-san dan Kou akan pergi menuju ruang administrasi di sebelah sana, jika ada apa-apa cepat hubungi nii-san." Lanjut Neji dan kembali mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

Hinata pun mendekati papan informasi yang tidak terlalu ramai tersebut, namun saat Hinata sedang mencari namanya tiba-tiba seorang gadis menabraknya, membuat Hinata jatuh ke atas lantai.

Siswi yang menabrak Hinata mempunyai surai bewarna merah muda dengan mata emerald yang cerah. Gadis itu tidak meminta maaf pada Hinata dia malah memarahi Hinata.

"Hey kalau berdiri lihat-lihat jangan berdiri ditengah jalan !!! merepotkan !!" ucap gadis itu meninggalkan Hinata.

Hari yang menyebalkan. Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrig mendekati Hinata dan membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ??" tanya siswa tersebut disertai senyuman lima jarinya. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto, dan kau ??" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku O-Otsutsuki Hinata." Jawab Hinata sambil menundukan kepala.

"Hey, jangan menunduk seperti itu Hinata-chan." Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona. "Kau kenapa Hinata-chan ?? apa kau demam ?? wajahmu merah ??" Naruto pun menempelkan tanganya pada kening Hinata, membuat Hinata refleks mundur selangkah.

"Naruto Baka !!! kau sedang apa disana hah ?!! cepat kemari !!!" teriak si gadis yang menabrak Hinata. Hinata dan Naruto pun refleks memperhatikan gadis yang berteriak tersebut.

"Ah, Hinata-chan aku sudah dipanggil. Ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf tadi Sakura-chan sudah menabrakmu." Naruto pun berojigi lalu berlari menuju tempat Sakura.

"Jaa ne Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hangat, mungkin aku akan cocok berteman dengan Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata sambil kembali memperhatikan papan informasi untuk mencari namanya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Seminggu kemudian Hinata kembali ke Aoba untuk melihat hasil ujian masuknya. Ternyata Hinata mendapatkan peringkat pertama dan Sakura mendapatkan peringkat kedua sedangkan Naruto entah ada diperingkat berapa. Setelah melihat hasil ujian, Hinata pun pergi ke tempat parkir untuk menunggu Neji menjemputnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura dan dua orang siswi lainya mendatangi Hinata yang sedang menunggu Neji dibawah pohon persik.

"Hey kau mata hantu !!!" ucap siswi berambut pirang dengan name tag Shion.

Hinata masih bergeming dan terus membaca pesan masuk yang dikirimkan oleh Neji.

"Sudah tidak bisa melihat, kau tuli juga rupanya !!" ucap Tayuya.

Merasa jengah diabaikan oleh Hinata, Sakura pun mendekati Hinata dan menarik rambut Hinata.

"Awww ittai..." pekik Hinata.

"Jika orang mengajakmu berbicara lihat wajahnya." Ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Le-lepaskan, A-apa K-kau mengajaku berbicara ???" tanya Hinata.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa hah ??!! sejak tadi kami memanggil namamu !!" teriak Shion.

"Ka-kalian t-t-tidak me-menyebut namaku." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata, Hinata kembali teringat kejadian saat di Ame.

"Heh sudahlah lebih baik kau dengar kan aku mata hantu." Ucap Sakura sambil memegang pipi Hinata. "Aku tahu kau yang mendapatkan nilai paling besar, tapi kau jangan senang dulu !! kau mendapatkan itu hanya karena kau beruntung, dan ingat jika kau mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi dariku sedikt saja, kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Sakura pun melepaskan pipi Hinata dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan ??" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hinata.

"Na-Namikaze-san." Ucap Hinata sedikit gugup. Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata dan duduk dibangku kosong sebelah Hinata.

"Jangan formal begitu Hinata-chan, panggil saja aku Naruto." Ucap Naruto disertai senyum lima jarinya. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Ne, Hinata-chan kata-kata Sakura-chan tadi jangan kau masukan ke dalam hati. Dia hanya sedang sedikit kesal." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap langit.

"Ha'i, a-ano Na-Naruto-san..." ucap Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh kan kepalanya pada Hinata.

"Ya ???" tanya Naruto.

"A-ano, A-apa Na-Naruto-san ke-kekasih Sa-Sakura-san ??" tanya Hinata gugup. Naruto pun tertawa renyah kemudian kembali melihat langit.

"Aku berharap bisa menjadi kekasih Sakura-chan suatu hari nanti, tapi untuk sekarang sepertinya tidak bisa. Sakura mencintai sahabatku yang bernama Sasuke, apa itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu ??" tanya Naruto.

"Y-ya, ja-jadi ..." ucapan Hinata dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Jadi aku selalu mengikuti Sakura agar aku bisa melindunginya, agar aku bisa selalu menjadi sandaran untuknya aku berharap suatu saat nanti Sakura akan melupakan Sasuke dan mulai mencintaiku." Jelas Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan kau sekelas denganku di kelas I-2, kau harus duduk denganku agar kau bisa mengajariku hehehehe... kau tahu aku kurang suka belajar, tapi mungkin jika diajarkan oleh gadis manis sepertimu, aku akan semangat belajar." Naruto menjelaskan diselingi tawa, membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"A-ano ba-bagaimana de-dengan sa-Sakura-san ??" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya. "Sakura berada dikelas I-3 jadi tidak masalah jika aku duduk bersama mu." Jelas Naruto.

Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata bergetar menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From: Kou-san**

 **Subject: -**

 **Hinata-sama, aku sudah menunggu anda didepan gerbang. Mobil Neji-sama mengalami masalah saat dijalan jadi dia tidak dapat menjemput anda.**

Setelah membaca pesan dari Kou, Hinata pun pamit pada Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-san go-gomen a-aku ha-harus pergi, penjemputku sudah datang." Ucap Hinata.

"Eh ??? dimana ?? aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

"A-ano Kou-san me-menjemputku digerbang." Hinata pun berdiri dan berojigi pada Naruto.

"Mata ashita Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata sambil berlalu.

"Hinata cukup manis dan imut, tapi aku tetap menyukai Sakura." Ucap Naruto setelah Hinata pergi.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hari-hari berlalu semenjak Hinata masuk ke Aoba, Hinata semakin akrab dengan Naruto. Tanpa sadar perasaan suka tumbuh dihati keduanya, namun yang terlihat oleh orang-orang hanya Hinata yang menyukai Naruto sedangkan Naruto masih menyukai Sakura. Mungkin Naruto hanya belum sadar tentang perasaanya.

"Naruto baka, temani aku belanja ke mall Konoha." Ucap Sakura saat pulang sekolah.

"Ah gomen ne Sakura-chan, aku harus belajar untuk ujian fisika besok." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar baka ?!!" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Sejak aku berteman dengan Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan sangat baik dia mau mengajariku sampai aku memahami materi yang diberikan sensei dikelas." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit warna merah menjalar dipipinya. Sakura yang melihat perubahan diwajah Naruto merasa tidak suka.

"Terserah kau saja Naruto, aku akan mengajak Sasuke-kun berbelanja." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk.

"Heem, baiklah aku pergi dulu Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan pasti sudah lama menungguku diparkiran." Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura dilantai dua sendirian.

Dari lantai dua Sakura dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri dekat mobil Naruto, kemudian Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan merangkul bahu Hinata. Sakura melihat bahwa Naruto membisikan sesuatu pada Hinata membuat Hinata tertawa dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya. Sakura hanya mengepalkan tanganya menahan emosi saat melihat adegan romantis yang disuguhkan dibawah sana.

"Berani-beraninya kau menggoda Naruto, lihatlah apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melenyapkanmu." Ucap Sakura menggebu-gebu.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Ujian akhir semester satu pun telah selesai dilaksanakan, setelah menunggu selama satu minggu akhirnya nilai para siswa Aoba pun keluar. Hinata kembali mendapatkan tingkat pertama, Sakura mendapatkan peringkat ke tujuh dan Naruto mendapat peringkat ke lima.

"Hinata-chan !! arigatou sudah mau mengajariku." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata didepan papan informasi yang sedang banyak orang.

"Na-Naruto-kun le-lepaskan a-aku ma-malu..." ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah.

"Ah gomen Hinata-chan, aku terlalu senang. Ne sebagai ucapan terimakasihku bagaimana jika hari ini kita jalan-jalan ke Konoha mall, aku akan mentraktir apa pun yang kau mau Hinata-chan." Naruto pun merangkul bahu Hinata dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang dipapan informasi.

Pemandangan tersebut tidak luput dari pandangan mata emerald Sakura, Sakura menggenggap tangan Shion dan Tayuya cukup keras.

"Hey, Sakura kau menyakiti tanganku." Ucap Shion sedikit berteriak.

"Kau ini kenapa sih ?? jangan bilang jika kau cemburu melihat Naruto dengan si mata hantu." Ucap Tayuya sambil mengusap tanganya yang memerah akibat genggaman Sakura.

"Cih, mana mungkin aku cemburu pada si mata hantu. Naruto hanya temanku, aku hanya menyukai Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan nada datar sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang tertawa dikoridor.

"Padahal Sasuke tidak pernah melihatmu dari dahulu, kau mengabaikan Naruto yang selalu menyatakan cinta padamu dan sekarang kau terlihat gusar melihat Naruto dekat dengan si mata hantu." Ucap Shion panjang lebar.

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Shion dan langsung pergi menuju kelasnya. Kau mata hantu sialan, berani-beraninya merebut perhatian Naruto.

"Hey Sakura tunggu Kami !!!" ucap Tayuya dan Shion bersamaan sambil berlari menyusul Sakura.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Selama libur pergantian semester Naruto jarang sekali berkunjung ke rumah Sakura, Sakura yang tahu bahwa Naruto banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata selama liburan menjadi geram. Akhirnya saat masuk kembali ke sekolah Sakura mulai membuat rencana untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto.

Setelah seminggu kembali ke sekolah Sakura mulai menjalakan rencananya dibantu oleh Tayuya dan Shion. Saat pulang sekolah Sakura mendatangi Hinata yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan sambil menunggu Naruto yang selesai berlatih basket.

 ** _Brak !!!_**

Pintu perpustakaan dibuka paksa oleh Sakura, membuat Hinata menengokan kepala ke arah pintu. Sakura pun mendekati Hinata dan menggebrak meja didepan Hinata.

"Heh kau mata hantu !! jangan berani-berani kau menggoda Naruto !!" ucap Sakura yang mirip seperti teriakan.

"A-apa ?? A-aku ha-hanya me-membantu na-Naruto-kun belajar." Jawab Hinata sambil menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak, aku melihat kau melakukanya." Ucap Tayuya.

" Jadi apa kau ingin kami beri pelajaran dahulu agar kau mengerti ??" tanya Shion sambil mencengkram pipi Hinata.

"Sepertinya kita harus sedikit memberi pelajaran padanya." Ucap Sakura memberikan kode pada Tayuya dan Shion. Tayuya dan Shion mengangguk, Shion pun melepaskan cengkramanya dan melihat ke arah Tayuya yang sedang menunjukan sebuah kunci ditangan kananya.

"Baiklah teman-teman kita biarkan si mata hantu ini menikmati malamnya diperpustakaan." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum mengejek dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang membulatkan matanya.

"T-tidak Haruno-san ja-jangan..." namun Sakura dan teman-temanya sudah pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian denga pintu perpustakaan yang terkunci.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis didalam perpustakaan, Hinata tidak dapat menghubungi siapa pun karena ponselnya disimpan didalam tas, dan tas miliknya ditaruh di tempat penyimapanan barang diluar perpustakaan. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan dipintu perpustakaan.

"Hinata-chan buka pintunya, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Naruto dibalik pintu.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... na-Naruto-kun pi-pintunya terkunci hiks...hiks...hiks..." ucap Hinata disertai suara tangis.

"Heeeeh ?!!! tunggu lah Hinata aku akan mengambil kunci di ruang guru." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah menjauhi perpustakaan. Lima menit kemudian Naruto kembali dan membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Ha-Haruno-san hiks..hiks..." Naruto pun merengkuh tubuh Hinata.

"Sudah Hinata-chan kau ceritakan saat dijalan lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, hari sudah gelap." Ucap Naruto sambil membimbing Hinata menuju ke parkiran.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Setelah mendengar cerita Hinata, Naruto merasa geram dengan tingkah Sakura. Setelah selesai makan malam Naruto pun pergi ke rumah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata hah ??" tanya Naruto sambil membentak Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura dibentak oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto ??? aku tidak melakukan apapun pada si mata hantu !!" bela Sakura sambil menutupi keterkejutanya.

"Tidak usah berlagak bodoh Sakura-chan, aku tahu kau mengancam Hinata bahkan tadi kau menguncinya di perpustakaan. Dan hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu, apa salahnya jika aku dekat dengan Hinata ??? " tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak memiliki bukti bahwa aku yang menguncinya, salah Naruto !!! kau sangat salah dekat denganya !! jika kau terus dekat denganya kau akan mendapatkan banyak masalah !!" bentak Sakura pada Naruto.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh Hinata." Ucap Naruto menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah asal kau menjauhinya aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa masalahmu dengan Hinata-chan, tapi aku harap kau bisa lebih bijak Sakura-chan. Kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku karena kau terus mengejar Sasuke. Tapi disaat aku mulai menyukai gadis lain, kau malah menjauhkanku darinya." Jelas Naruto.

 _Tidak Naruto, kau tidak boleh menyukai gadis lain kau hanya boleh menyukaiku. Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku merasa tidak rela Naruto bersama gadis lain ???_ tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab, aku harap kau tidak melakukan apa pun pada Hinata, dia gadis yang baik." Ucap Naruto sambil berlalu.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjauhinya, setiap kali Hinata ingin mengajak Naruto bicara, Naruto selalu menghindarinya. Sampai akhirnya disuatu hari minggu Naruto mengajak Hinata bertemu ditaman. Naruto pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi namun tanpa mereka sadari Shion mengawasi kegiatan mereka dan melaporkanya pada Sakura.

Ke esokan harinya Sakura kembali mengerjai Hinata. Sakura membawa Hinata ke toilet dan menyiram Hinata. Namun kali ini tidak ada Naruto yang menolongnya, bahkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan kejadian itu dari balik pintu dengan wajah yang datar.

Hari-hari menyedihkan Hinata terus berjalan, Sakura terus menjahili Hinata dan Naruto terus mengabaikan Hinata. Dan puncaknya terjadi setelah ujian kenaikan kelas.

Sakura menemukan selembar foto Hinata dan Naruto sedang berada ditaman bermain dari dalam tas Hinata dan terdapat sebuah tulisan dibelakangnya.

 ** _Suki desu Naruto-kun :))_**

Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura geram, pada akhirnya Sakura dan kedua temanya membawa Hinata ke tengah lapangan.

 ** _Duk !!!_**

Hinata meringis nyeri saat lutut dan telapak tanganya menghantam lapangan yang beralas tanah. Hinata berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, namun sepasang kaki tiba-tiba saja menginjak kedua tanganya membuat Hinata menangis menahan sakit. Dan orang-orang sudah berkumpul mengerubuni Hinata.

"Le-lepaskan ta-tanganku Ha-haruno-san hiks... sa-sakit..." ucap Hinata.

Naruto yang berada disana hanya menyaksikan dan seolah menutup mata dan telinganya. Hinata menatap memohon pada Naruto namun Naruto mengabaikanya.

"Kau menjijikan !!!" ucap Sakura. "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal hah ?!!" lanjut Sakura.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu ?? a-aku ti-tidak mengganggumu ha-Haruno-san." Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, namun tiba-tiba Sakura menambah tekanan pada tangan Hinata. Membuat Hinata memekik kesakitan, beberapa orang menatap miris pada Hinata dan melayangkan tatapan benci pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Kau masih tidak tau apa salahmu hah ?!! apa maksudmu dengan foto ini !!!" Sakura memperlihatkan foto yang dia temukan pada Hinata.

"Jadi kau menyukai Naruto ??!!!" teriak Shion dan Tayuya dengan wajah pura-pura terkejut, sedangkan Naruto hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Jawab mata hantu !!!" perintah Sakura sambil menjauhkan kakinya.

"Y-ya a-aku me-nyukai na-Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya, membuat semua orang membelalakan matanya.

"Hahahaha, bagaimana jawabanmu Naruto ???" tanya Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

 **TBC**

Nah lho kok di potong adegan flashbacknya ?!! hehehe sengaja kok... tenang aja bakal dilanjut kok... aku sengaja potong soalnya adegan flashback ini agak panjang. Ngomong-ngomong aku bakal hiatus abis beres bagian flashback, biar di next chapter aku tinggal nyeritain konfilk yang terjadi antara Sasuhina dan Narusaku.

Fict ini Cuma nyeritain sampe kelulusan Sasuhina, tenang aja nanti juga bakal ada Sequel nya kok ampe sasuhina nikah. **_Kok Cuma sampe nikah ??_** soalnya aku engga punya pengalaman dalam rumah tangga, jadi aku engga bisa ngegambarin gimana kehidupan suami istri yang bahagia. Bukan berarti keluarga aku engga bahagia, tapi entah kenapa aku sulit ngejelasin tentang _Family life..._

Terus pantengin fict gaje ini !!! *maksa banget* jangan lupa review, fav, and foll...

Jaa ne minna _


	8. Chapter 8

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

"Y-ya a-aku me-nyukai na-Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya, membuat semua orang membelalakan matanya.

"Hahahaha, bagaimana jawabanmu Naruto ???" tanya Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. Naruto ragu untuk menjawab, tapi Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tetap mencintaimu Sakura-chan !!!" jawab Naruto lantang tanpa menatap Sakura.

 _Gomen Hinata-chan._ Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Hinata membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Naruto. Hinata mengira kebersamaan mereka hampir setahun ini akan membuat perasaan Naruto berubah, tapi ternyata salah. Naruto tetap mencintai Sakura, lalu apa maksud pelukan dan hal-hal manis yang Naruto lakukan untuknya.

"Kau dengar sendiri mata hantu, jadi jangan berharap pada Naruto !!!" ucap Sakura sambil memandang sinis pada Hinata. "Naruto, apa masih ada yang ingin kau katakan ??" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat manja.

"Ya, aku mendekati Hinata hanya agar mendapatkan nilai yang bagus." Ucap Naruto datar. Tawa Shion, Tayuya dan Sakura pun menggema dilapangan. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Cintamu membutakan mata dan hatimu, kau akan mendapatkan balasanya Naruto." Ucap laki-laki dengan name tag Sabaku no Kankurou kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang bergeming.

"Kau dengar kan mata hantu, mana ada laki-laki yang tertarik dengan gadis sepertimu hahaha... bubar kalian semua tidak ada lagi yang menarik." Ucap Sakura sambil meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam ditengah lapangan.

Dua orang gadis menghampiri Hinata, mereka adalah Matsuri dan Ayame mereka adalah senpai Hinata. Matsuri dan Ayame merupakan anak dari maid di rumah Hinata, mereka dapat bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Hinata atas kebaikan Hikari.

"Hinata-chan mari kita ke UKS, lukamu harus diobati." Ucap Matsuri sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Hiks...hiks..a-arigatou senpai hiks...hiks..." ucap Hinata disela tangisnya.

"Ne, jangan menangis lagi Hinata-chan, biarkan saja mereka akan mendapatkan balasanya." Ucap Ayame sambil membersihkan pakaian Hinata.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju UKS, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang warna senada dengan Hinata mengamati semuanya dari awal.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Saat sampai di rumah Hinata disambut oleh tatapan khawatir anggota keluarganya. Di ruangan keluarga Hyuuga sudah hadir Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, Hikari dan Kou. Hikari –kaa-san Hinata langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Hime, apa kau baik-baik saja ???" tanya Hikari.

"A-aku ba-baik kaa-san." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Apa yang Haruno dan Namikaze itu lakukan padamu hime ??" tanya Neji, membuat peluakan Hinata dan ibunya terlepas.

"Neji-kun apa kau tidak bisa tidak langsung to the point ??" tanya Hikari pada putra sulungnya.

"Tidak bisa kaa-san, aku tidak terima jika imouto ku disakiti oleh siapa pun." Ucap Neji sambil melipatkan tangan didepan dada.

"Hime, kemarilah tou-san ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Hiashi lembut. Hinata pun berjalan dengan ragu ke arah ayahnya, lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Hiashi.

"Tou-san sudah tau semuanya dari Kou, jadi Namikaze dan Haruno itu telah berbuat jahat padamu." Hiashi menghela napas sejenak untuk meredakan amarahnya, Hiashi benar-benar tidak terima putri kesayanganya yang selama ini dia jaga dan rawat dengan baik disakiti oleh orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Tou-san, kaa-san dan nii-san sepakat untuk memindahkan sekolahmu, agar mereka tidak mengganggumu lagi." Ucap Hiashi sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada Hinata.

Terdengar isakan pelan dari Hinata, membuat semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu menatap sayang pada Hinata.

"Hiks...hiks..tou-san, kaa-san arigatou hiks..hiks... me-mereka melukaiku hiks...hiks..." ucap Hinata sambil menunjukan kedua tanganya yang diperban. Hinata sebenarnya anak yang manja tapi dia sungkan menunjukanya.

"Apa ?!!! sialan kau Namikaze, Haruno akan ku buat kalian menyesal !!!" ucap Neji berapi-api.

"Kou tolong antarkan Hinata ke kamarnya dan siapkan maid untuk merawat Hinata." Perintah Hikari. Kou pun mengangguk dan membantu Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kaa-san, Hinata-nee kenapa ??" tanya Hanabi dengan wajah bingung. Hanabi baru kelas empat sekolah dasar, jadi Hanabi belum mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya.

"Ada yang berbuat jahat pada Hinata-nee." Ucap Hikari sambil mengelus surai Hanabi.

"Apa ?? aku akan memukul orang itu dengan jurus Karate ku." Hanabi menunjukan kepalan nya, ya Hanabi memang mirip dengan anak laki-laki meskipun dia baru kelas empat tapi kemampuan karatenya sangat hebat bahkan dia sudah mendapat sabuk coklat.

"Ya, Nii-chan mengijinkan mu untuk memukul mereka tapi tidak sekarang. Lebih baik Hana-chan pergi ke toko kue dan belikan nii-chan kue dango." Ucap Neji sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Hanabi.

"Baiklah Nii-chan." Hanabi pun pergi membeli kue dango.

"Jadi, Neji apa kau punya rencana ??" tanya Hiashi.

"Tentu saja, Haruno itu bawahan tou-san bukan ?? mereka bekerja di cabang kita yang di Konoha. Tou-san tinggal menurunkan jabatan mereka saja buat mereka sedikit menderita tapi jangan sampai memecat mereka, karena itu akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan." Jelas Neji. Mendapatkan anggukan dari kedeua orang tuanya.

"Lalu akan kau apakan keluarga Namikaze ??" tanya Hikari.

"Batalkan semua kerja sama dengan Namikaze dan lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan." Ucap Neji sambil menampilkan seringaianya.

"Tunggu, itu akan merugikan kita Neji !!!" ucap Hikari sedikit memekik.

"Tenang saja kita akan bekeja sama dengan Uchiha aku sudah membicarakan tentang kerja sama dengan Itachi. Kita tinggal menandatangani saja." Jawab Neji tenang.

"Baiklah kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua keluarga yang telah menyakiti putriku." Ucap hiashi.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata pun dipindahkan ke sekolah khusus perempuan di Tokyo. Hinata mulai menjalani hidupnya dengan normal dan mulai mendapatkan teman bernama Yugao. Hari-hari tenang Hinata kembali terusik saat kedatangan keluarga Namikaze ke rumahnya.

Minato, Kushina dan Naruto mendatangi rumah keluarga Hyuuga untuk meminta bantuan agar bisnis mereka tidak hancur. Mereka berkumpul diruang tengah, disana sudah ada Neji, Hikari, Hiashi, Minato, Kushina, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Jadi ada apa keluarga Namikaze yang terhormat ini mendatangi rumah keluarga kami yang sederhana ini ??" tanya Hiashi dengan nada menyindir yang tidak coba ia tutupi.

"Kami ingin melanjutkan kerjasama yang sempat terputus Hiashi-san, kau tahu saat kau memutuskan semua kontrak perusahaanku hampir hancur." Ucap Minato dengan nada getir.

"Lalu apa urusanya dengan keluargaku ?? kalian masih bisa melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain bukan ??" tanya Neji ketus.

 _Mana ada perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan kalian, aku sudah memberi peringatan pada mereka._ Neji tertawa dalam hati setelah mengatakanya.

"T-tapi semua perusahaan menolak kerja sama dengan kami, kumohon Hiashi-san, Hikari-san bantulah kami..." Kushina memohon-mohon pada pasangan Hyuuga.

"Lalu apa yang akan kami dapatkan ??" tanya Hikari.

"Naruto bersedia dijodohkan dengan putri anda Hikari-san." Jawab Kushina.

Mata keluarga Hyuuga membola, tiba-tiba Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu disamping Neji. Neji yang mengetahui alasan Hinata menangis langsung memeluk Hinata dan memandang tajam pada Naruto yang masih memasang wajah tenang.

"Apa kau tidak salah baa-san ?? itu bukan lah sebuah keuntungan bagi keluarga kami. Tapi itu merupakan kerugian besar, menjodohkan putra anda dengan adik ku." Neji berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu Minato ?? putra mu ini sudak menyakiti putri kesayanganku. Dan kau berharap aku mau menerima permintaan mu ?? sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mengizinkan putra mu dengan putriku." Ucap Hiashi lantang.

"Bukanya membahagikan putriku, mungkin putra mu ini malah membunuh putriku." Itu adalah ucapan dari Hikari. Untuk pertama kalinya nyonya Hyuuga yang terkenal lemah lembut dan sopan mengutarakan sesuatu dengan kasar.

"A-aku tidak tahu jika Naruto pernah menyakiti putri mu Hiashi-san." Jawab minatao ragu.

"Heeeh ?!!! lebih baik kau tanyakan itu pada anakmu jii-san, aku harap kita dapat membahas ini dikantor besok." Ucap Neji sambil membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Setelah kejadian tersebut Hinata tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, namun yang Hinata dengar adalah keluarganya kembali melanjutkan beberapa kontrak kerja.

Waktu berlalu akhirnya Hinata lulus dari Tokyo Shojou House, namun Hinata harus berpisah dengan temanya yang bernama Yugao.

"Ah Hinata-chan kita harus berpisah, aku akan melanjutkan ke sekolah kesehatan yang berada di Oto. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali." Yugao mengeratkan pelukanya pada Hinata.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Yugao." Ucap Hinata menahan tangis.

"Aku juga, tapi suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu kembali saat kita sudah sukses." Ucap Yugao sambil melepaskan pelukanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Aku harus segera bersiap-siap, besok pagi aku harus berangkat menuju Oto. Sayonara Hinata-chan." Yugao pun berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

 **HER REAL MASK**

 ** _Hinata POV_**

Setelah berpisah dengan Yugao, orang tuaku memasukan ke sekolah bisnis di Tokyo. Neji-nii merupakan alumni dari sekolahku tersebut. Selain mendapatkan pendidikan bisnis aku pun mendapatkan pendidikan mental, sebagai calon pewaris aku harus bersikap tegas saat sudah berada didunia bisnis.

Itulah yang menyebabkan aku terlihat berbeda saat dikantor. Aku pun mendapatkan pendidikan dari tou-san dan kaa-san, kaa-san selalu mengajariku tentang tatakrama saat didunia bisnis sedangkan tou-san mengajarkanku cara menghadapi orang-orang didunia bisnis tou-san juga mengajariku untuk mencari laki-laki yang akan menjadi pasanganku. Berkat pendidikan yang mereka berikan aku menjadi tidak gugup lagi saat berbicara dengan orang lain.

Beberapa kali saat di Tokyo Itachi-san mengunjungi rumah keluargaku. Itachi-san sering bercerita jika dia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang memiliki sifat berbeda jauh denganya.

Saat kelas X semester dua, aku mulai memegang salah satu cabang perusahaan tou-san. Awalnya aku canggung namun lama kelamaan aku terbiasa, apalagi semenjak Toneri –sepupuku menemaniku setiap ada pertemuan biasnis.

Toneri terkenal sering berganti-ganti kekasih dan pada suatu pesta pembukaan cabang perusahaan tou-san yang baru dia memperkenalkanku pada teman-temanya sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Toneri bermaksud ingin menambah daftar mantan kekashinya. Aku pun menerima saja toh aku tidak dirugikan dalam hal apapun.

Saat kelas XII tiba-tiba tou-san dan kaa-san mengajaku berlibur ke Konoha. Saat hari ke tiga liburan, tou-san menyuruhku untuk hadir dan memimpin rapat di Nara Industries. Itulah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Setelah liburan ku selesai aku pergi ke Swiss untuk menyelesaikan pendidikanku, namun sebulan yang lalu tou-san menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Awalnya aku kaget dengan titah tou-san tersebut namun pada akhirnya aku menurutinya. Saat aku sampai di Jepang tou-san dan kaa-san memintaku untuk menyamar menjadi murid di KIHS. Di KIHS tou-san dan kaa-san ikut menanamkan sahamnya namun mereka merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan laporan keuangan yang mereka terima.

Dan aku pun berakhir menjadi siswa KIHS dengan penampilan yang culun seperti itu atas saran dari kaa-san.

 ** _Hinata POV end_**

 ** _Flash back end_**

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita dari Hinata, Sasuke menjadi geram sendiri mendengar tentang perlakuan Naruto dan Sakura pada Hinata.

"Apa kau membenci Sakura dan Naruto ??" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku menyesal pernah menyukai Naruto. Mungkin jika aku tidak menyukainya Sakura tidak akan menyakitiku." Jawab Hinata lembut.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai marga Otsutsuki hanya umur 17 tahun ??" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mereka berpikir bahwa 17 tahun merupakan usiaku yang cukup matang dan kuat untuk menjadi seorang Hyuuga yang sesungguhnya. Tapi mungkin itu tidak akan lama karena tetua pasti akan menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat menikah." Jawab Hinata ringan tanpa memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke.

"Lalu Sasuke-kun bagaimana dengan kau, Sakura dan Naruto ??" tanya Hinata.

"Naruto dan aku berkenalan saat masuk sekolah dasar, entah bagaimana ceritanya dia menganggapku sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Entah kelas berapa Sakura pindah ke sekolahku dan Naruto, setelah beberapa waktu bersama Sakura pun menyatakan perasaanya pada ku. Karena saat itu aku masih kecil aku menolak Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengangguk memberikan Sasuke kode untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat junior high school aku masuk ke Shonen house di Konoha, namun Sakura masih mengejar-ngejarku. Bahkan aku sudah menolaknya secara kasar pun dia masih tetap mengejarku. Aku pun tidak buta dengan perasaan baka dobe pada Sakura." Sasuke menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat kelas dua aku pindah ke sekolah biasa di Tokyo, disanalah aku mengenal berbagai kehidupan gelap remaja Tokyo. Setiap hari selalu ada gadis yang menawarkan dirinya padaku, karena penasaran aku pun mencoba tidur dengan mereka." Sasuke melirik Hinata yang sedang memperhatikanya.

"Jadi mereka yang menawarkan diri pada mu Sasuke-kun ?? aku kira kau yang mengajak mereka. Itachi-san pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi adiknya jadi dia membiarkan adiknya bertingkah sesuka hatinya tapi Itachi-san selalu melindunginya dari orang tuanya. Jadi sampai sekarang tou-san dan kaa-sanmu tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke-kun sering tidur dengan wanita ??" tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah, mungkin jika kaa-san tahu dia akan sangat kecewa dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya kecewa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak menerima Sakura yang sudah lama mengejar-ngejarmu ??" tanya Hinata memasang wajah penasaran yang terkesan imut.

"Mana mungkin aku mau dengan jalang seperti dia. Asalnya aku akan menerimanya tapi setelah melihat tingkahnya yang merepotkan dan juga perasaan si baka dobe padanya membuatku urung untuk menerimanya. Selain itu aku tidak ingin menawarkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki." Jawab Sasuke.

"lalu bagaimana dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah kau tiduri ??" tanya Hinata.

"Mereka hanya permainan hime, begitu pun dengan si Haruno. Aku tidak pernah membawa perasaan saat bersama mereka. Aku pun mengakui jika beberapa minggu lalu aku tidur dengan si Haruno tapi aku tidak menuntaskanya." Pengakuan dari Sasuke membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun kenapa kau mengakui hal itu pada ku ?? tenang saja aku tidak akan cemburu." Hinata pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Terserahlah, tapi aku heran kenapa kau tidak terkejut mengetahui kelakuan berengseku ??" tanya Sasuke.

"Nii-san sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi malam jadi aku tidak terkejut." Jawab Hinata.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita lain semenjak menjadi kekasihmu." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Bukan kah Sasuke-kun menjadi kekasihku hanya untuk mengetahui kepribadianku ?? kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak mengakhirinya saja setelah aku menceritakan tenatangku ??" Tanya Hinata sambil menahan getaran kesedihan di hatinya.

"Bukan kah aku berjanji akan menjaga penyamaranmu ?? sepertinya lebih menarik jika kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku hime." Jelas Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak buruk, mungkin aku mulai menyukaimu tapi aku belum mencintai mu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang merona.

"Tidak masalah, rasa cinta bisa menyusul. Tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin mengambil bayaranku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menampilkan seringaianya.

"Bayaran ??" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Bayaran atas mendengarkan ceritamu dan bayaran atas menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Tapi tidak ada perjanjianya." Ucap Hinata sedikit memekik saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membaringkanya di sofa.

"Aku yang membuatnya barusan jadi kau tidak bisa menolaknya." Sasuke pun mulai mencium Hinata ganas. Sasuke mencium Hinata sambil menyentuh beberapa tempat sensitif milik Hinata.

"Eeeeenghh sasukeeeeeh..." desahan Hinata mengalun lembut saat Sasuke mencium lehernya.

Sasuke menyeringai dibalik leher Hinata, Hinata mulai menjambak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyediakan kesempatan tersebut untuk membuka dress Hinata. Dan _voila_ terlihat lah tubuh Hinata yang hanya terbalut bra dan celana dalam warna ungu.

"Aku suka warna pakaian dalamu..." bisik Sasuke kemudian meniup telinga Hinata membuat Hinata kembali mendesah. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, tangan Sasuke mulai melepaskan pengait bra Hinata dan terlihatlah payudara Hinata yang bulat.

"Lebih indah jika seperti ini." Sasuke pun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada belahan payudara Hinata dan mulai memainkanya.

Sasuke mulai menjilat, menghisap dan meremas payudara Hinata dengan semangat. Membuat desahan Hinata keluar dengan merdu.

"Saaaasukeeh..."

 **TBC**

Apa ini ?? makin gaje aja -_- gomen minna kalo mengecewakan. Aku harap minna masih mau ngasih reviewnya :') untuk adegan lime diatas aku dapet dari beberap fict yang pernah aku baca dan aku coba ngikutin gaya penulisanya. Asalnya aku mau ngikutin lemon yang ada di novel Fifty Shades of Grey, tapi aku belum tamat baca novel itu -,-

Gomen ya aku bener-bener engga bakal update fic ini selama bulan ramadhan, aku janji bakal update setelah lebaran.

Sankyuu minna, jangan lupa read and review _


	9. Chapter 9

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

Pagi-pagi Sasuke sudah datang di KIHS beserta senyum aneh terus terpampang diwajah tampanya. Sejak turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke kantin Sasuke terus tersenyum aneh, namun itu dianggap senyum malaikat oleh fans girlnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sampai didepan kantin, Sasuke pun memesan sarapan ala western yang khusus disiapkan untuknya. Setelah memesan Sasuke pun duduk di meja kosong sambil memainkan handphone dark bluenya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Ohayou sepupu." Sapa si rambut putih sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengankat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah si rambut putih.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi sepupumu ??" tanya Sasuke ketus. Si rambut putih pun memilih duduk didepan Sasuke sebelum menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Kau kekasih Hinata bukan ?? dan aku sepupu Hinata. Jika kau berhasil menikah dengan Hinata maka kau menjadi sepupuku juga, tapi jika berhasil." Ucap si rambut putih sambil meminum susu kotak digenggamanya.

"Hinata akan menjadi miliku bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap Sasuke dingin, sambil mulai menikmati sarapanya yang baru saja diantarkan.

"Kau tahu ?? banyak yang menginginkan Hinata, apalagi dengan penampilan Hinata saat diluar sekolah." Jelas Toneri. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jika kau tidak cepat mengikatnya mungkin Hiashi-jii san mungkin akan menjodohkan Hinata dengan pemuda pilihanya." Lanjut Toneri. Sasuke pun sedikit membelalakan matanya mendengar kata mengikat dan menjodohkan.

Mendengar kata mengikat Sasuke teringat kejadian kemarin sore dirumah Hinata. Kejadian kemarin tidak dapat Sasuke lupakan, meskipun tidak dapat melakukan 'itu' tapi Sasuke senang dapat melihat tubuh molek Hinata secara langsung. Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke jadi tersenyum sendiri hingga pagi ini.

 ** _Flashback_**

"...Tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin mengambil bayaranku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menampilkan seringaianya.

"Bayaran ??" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Bayaran atas mendengarkan ceritamu dan bayaran atas menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Tapi tidak ada perjanjianya." Ucap Hinata sedikit memekik saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membaringkanya di sofa.

"Aku yang membuatnya barusan jadi kau tidak bisa menolaknya." Sasuke pun mulai mencium Hinata ganas. Sasuke mencium Hinata sambil menyentuh beberapa tempat sensitif milik Hinata.

"Eeeeenghh sasukeeeeeh..." desahan Hinata mengalun lembut saat Sasuke mencium lehernya.

Sasuke menyeringai dibalik leher Hinata, Hinata mulai menjambak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyediakan kesempatan tersebut untuk membuka dress Hinata. Dan voila terlihat lah tubuh Hinata yang hanya terbalut bra dan celana dalam warna ungu.

"Aku suka warna pakaian dalamu..." bisik Sasuke kemudian meniup telinga Hinata membuat Hinata kembali mendesah. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, tangan Sasuke mulai melepaskan pengait bra Hinata dan terlihatlah payudara Hinata yang bulat.

"Lebih indah jika seperti ini." Sasuke pun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada belahan payudara Hinata dan mulai memainkanya.

Sasuke mulai menjilat, menghisap dan meremas payudara Hinata dengan semangat. Membuat desahan Hinata keluar dengan merdu.

"Saaaasukeeh..." Hinata meremas rambut Sasuke pelan menambah semangat Sasuke untuk menjelajah lebih jauh.

Sebelum melangkah semakin jauh, Sasuke menggendong Hinata menuju ranjang kecil disudut ruangan. Sasuke merasa gerah, dia pun melepas atasan seragamnya. Hinata membelalakan matanya dengan wajah yang merona. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata melihat tubuh telanjang seorang pria.

"Kau terpesona honey ?? akan ku berikan semuanya untuk mu." Sasuke menyeringai kemudian mencium Hinata dengan ganas.

"Hmmmmmmppppphhhh..." desahan Hinata dibungkam oleh mulut Sasuke.

Dada Sasuke semakin menghimpit payudara Hinata yang besar. Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, tangan kanan Sasuke terus menyetuh titik sensitif ditubuh Hinata dan tangan kirinya terus meremas payudara Hinata dengan semangat. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya.

"Dadamu kenyal sekali hime, aku suka." Sasuke pun mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Hinata, dan membuat bercak-bercak merah sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"Enghhhhh heeeeentiiiiiikaaaaaan Saaaaasukeeeeee-kuuuuuhhhhhn."desah Hinata sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari lehernya. Sasuke mengabaikan permintaan Hinata dan mengarahkan tangan Hinata menuju gundukan di pertengahan kakinya.

"Cobalah kau pegang hime, ini baik untukmu." Ucap Sasuke sedikit terengah-engah. Hinata semakin merona mengetahui apa yang ada di tanganya. Disaat Hinata terfokus dengan gundukan milik Sasuke, Sasuke pun memindahkan tangan kananya menuju celana dalam Hinata.

Disaat Sasuke berusaha melepaskanya, tangan Hinata yang lembut tiba-tiba memegang tangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menatap keara Hinata. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca hampir menangis.

"Jangan menangis hime, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Hinata.

"Ka-kau bo-boleh me-menyentuhku, tapi tidak untuk ini Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil mengusap tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa hime ?? apa kau tidak merasakan ini ???" tanya Sasuke sambil mengarahkan tangan kanan Hinata untuk menggenggam selangkanganya.

"A-aku ta-tahu ta-tapi i-itu dilakukan oleh mereka yang saling mencintai. A-aku bukan j-jalang yang melakukan itu dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai." Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam memproses penjelasan Hinata, akhirnya Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hinata. Benar Hinata tidak seperti gadis lain diluar sana yang mau diajak tidur oleh Sasuke atau bahkan mereka menawarkan diri untuk ditiduri oleh Sasuke. Sasuke ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya termasuk rasa cinta dari Hinata.

Mungkin jika Sasuke melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata sekarang Hinata akan terikat denganya tapi bukan berarti Hinata menerimanya, atau Hinata malah membencinya karena telah menodainya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun mencium kening Hinata sebagai ucapan maaf.

"Aku tahu kita belum saling mencintai, maaf jika aku memaksa mu hime. Aku berjanji kita akan melakukan 'itu' setelah kita saling mencintai." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada parau. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin tidur siang sekarang." Sasuke pun menidurkan kepalanya pada pertengahan payudara Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun jangan seperti ini, geli." Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah menggesek-gesekan kepalanya sambil menciumi kulit Hinata yang dapat dia jangkau.

"Berisik hime, lebih baik kau juga tidur." Sasuke mengambil selimut dengan tanganya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Hinata. Setelah menutupi tubuh mereka Sasuke pun memeluk Hinata sambil tetap meletakan kepalanya pada payudara Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat Hinata pun membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan punggung telanjang Sasuke dan ikut menyusul Sasuke ke alam mimpi.

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Hey, kau mengerikan jika terus tesenyum seperti itu." Ucap Toneri menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau sebenarnya mengerti atau tidak apa yang ku jelaskan padamu ???" tanya Toneri sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang mengabaikanya.

"Aku mengerti, tenang saja aku akan melamar Hinata setelah lulus dari sini." Jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Toneri. Itu merupakan jawaban spontan dari Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke belum terpikir kapan akan melamar Hinata.

"Heeeeeh ?? coba kau ulangi lagi Sasuke ?!!!" teriak Toneri.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu, tapi Hinata, Ino dan Tenten masih berada didalam kelas untuk membahas kegiatan mereka sepulang sekolah. Hari ini Hinata memakai syal untuk menutupi lehernya yang memerah akibat perbuatan Sasuke kemarin.

"Hinata bagaimana jika kita pergi ke caffe baru di Konoha mall, setelah itu kita pergi ke toko buku untuk mencari buku yang kau perlukan." Jelas tenten.

"Apa itu tidak merepotkan kalian ???" tanya Hinata ragu. Sebenarnya hari ini Hinata berencana membeli buku tentang bisnis besama Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ino dan Tenten mengajak Hinata pergi ke caffe.

"Tentu saja tidak, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memakai syal Hinata ??? " tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ah udara mulai terasa dingin karena mulai masuk musim dingin." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis tersebut hanya menyeringai. Kemudian Sasuke mengeluakan hanphonenya dan mengetik pesan untuk seseorang.

"Hinata sudah setuju, lebih baik kita makan siang sekarang. aku sudah lapar." Ucap Tenten. Mereka bertiga pun bangkit meninggalkan meja Hinata. Saat perjalanan menuju kantin hanphone Hinata tiba-tiba bergetar.

 **From: Sasuke baka**

 **Subject: -**

 **Jadi kau akan ke toko buku bersama teman-teman mu ??? bagaimana jika aku ikut ??? kenapa kau tutupi lehermu ?? padahal aku lebih suka jika mereka tahu kau sudah ada yang memiliki.**

Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke, Sasuke sudah berjanji tidak akan menunjukan pada makhluk KIHS bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi apa maksud pesanya ini ?? membuka syal sama saja membongkar rahasia.

"Hinata-chan kau mau pesan apa ??" tanya Ino.

"Aku ingin onigiri dengan tamagoyaki." Jawab Hinata sambil membaca ulang pesan dari Sasuke.

"Lalu kau cepol ???" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku ingin makan dango saja, aku tidak terlalu lapar." Jawab Tenten cuek.

"Baiklah aku akan memesan dulu, kalian carilah tempat duduk." Ucap Ino sambil berjalan menuju tempat memesan.

"Ah, Hinata-chan kita duduk disana saja." Tunjuk Tenten ke sebuah meja disudut kanan kantin.

"Huum, ayo." Mereka pun berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Setelah sampai dimeja yang dituju, Hinata pun membalas pesan Sasuke.

 **To: Sasuke baka**

 **Subject: -**

 **Kau tidak boleh ikut...**

 **Kau ingin aku tidak menutupi tanda merah buatanmu, lalu membuat seisi kelas curiga dan menanyakan siapa yang membuatnya. Kemudian aku menjawab bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya, dan fans gilamu akan menyerangku dan aku tidak bisa menikmati hari tenangku lagi disekolah.**

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut Hinata sedikit mendecih, yang terdengar oleh Tenten.

"Kau kenapa Hinata ??" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya ada orang yang salah mengirim pesan." Jawab Hinata.

"Ada apa ini ??? sepertinya aku ketinggalan obrolan seru." Ucap Ino saat sampai di meja Hinata dan Tenten.

"Ah tidak Ino-chan, hanya ada orang yang salah mengirim pesan." Jawab Hinata dengan senyumanya.

"Oh, apa kau tidak ingin melepas syal mu Hinata ??? udara mulai kembali hangat." Ucap Ino.

 _Kenapa syal ini menjadi masalah sih ???_ inner Hinata.

"Tidak Ino-chan aku lebih nyaman seperti ini." Ucap Hinata menahan gugup. Ino pun hanya mengangguk.

"Hoy pig, mana makanan kita ???" tanya Tenten sewot.

"Tenang saja nanti akan ada yang mengantarkan." Jawab Ino sambil mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari sakunya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Naruto sedang berjalan sendirian tak tentu arah, dia masih memikirkan kejadian antara dia, Hinata dan Sasuke.

 _Jangan mengganggu hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun, meskipun aku belum benar-benar mencintainya tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanya._

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Naruto hingga membuatnya sakit kepala.

Tingkah Naruto pun banyak berubah saat dikelas, biasanya Naruto akan banyak berceloteh tentang apapun tapi yang paling sering tentang perasaanya pada Sakura. Tapi hari ini narut seperti manusia tanpa jiwa, dia hanya memandang kosong atau menunduk kemudian menarik surai pirangnya.

"Kuso !!!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul tembok dekat toilet.

 ** _Kriuuuuuk...kriuuuuk..._**

Ah itu suara perut Naruto, Naruto baru teringat. Setelah berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Hinata dia belum makan apapun selain dango yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Naruto pun berjalan menuju kantin.

Saat sampai dikantin dia melihat Hinata sedang mengobrol dengan Tenten dan Ino, tidak ada Sasuke disana. Sebuah kesempatan yang bagus untuk memperbaiki hubunganya dengan Hinata.

Sebelum mendekati meja Hinata, Naruto memesan ramen porsi jumbo favoritnya. Kemudian mendekati meja Hinata, Ino dan Tenten.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Hey gadis-gadis, boleh aku bergabung ???" sapa Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Heeeh kau Naruto ??? sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu ke kantin. Duduklah." Ucap Ino. Naruto pun duduk disamping Tenten, tepat berhadapan dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya memandang dingin pada Naruto.

"Hinata-chan kenalkan dia Namikaze Naruto, dia kelas XII-2. Dia jago basket lho seperti Sasuke-san." Jelas Tenten. Naruto pun mengulurkan tanganya untuk bersalaman dengan Hinata namun Hinata lebih dahulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya Tenten-chan, dulu aku pernah satu kelas dengan Namikaze-san." Jawab Hinata datar seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan.

"Hontou ??? wah pasti menyenangkan bisa sekelas dengan Naruto-kun." Ucap Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sepertinya itu pengalaman yang tidak terlalu menarik untuk diceritakan, lebih baik kita makan karena pesanan kita sudah sampai. Ittadakimasu." Jelas Hinata dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau benar Hinata-chan, ittadakimasu." Ucap Tenten dengan semangat.

"Ittadakimasu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada riang yang berusaha ia petahankan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Sakura-san, Naruto ??? bukankah kau selalu denganya ??" tanya Ino.

"Ah ya, kau seperti anak ayam. Selalu mengikuti Sakura kemana-mana." Timpal Tenten.

"Entahlah, aku belum bertemu dengan Sakura sejak tadi pagi." Jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh, pandangan Naruto kini terfokus pada Hinata walau mulutnya masih penuh dengan ramen.

"Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya kau tidak tahu tentang Sakura." Ucap Ino sambil memakan saladnya.

"Ayolah Ino aku dan Sakura tidak sekelas selain itu rumahku dan Sakura terhalang beberapa blok jadi wajar jika aku tidak tahu." Jelas Naruto agak sebal, jelas saja Naruto kesal karena mereka terus membahas Sakura disaat Naruto ingin memperbaiki hubunganya dengan Hinata.

"Hey sayang." Sapa Sai yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Ino.

"Hey, kenapa kau ada disini ??" tanya Ino dengan nada manisnya.

"Tadi aku pergi ke ruang seni untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan, tapi saat akan kembali ke kelas aku merasa haus jadi aku kemari untuk membeli minuman dan membeli obat penenang untuk Sasuke-kun." Jelas Sai yang kemudian ditutup dengan senyum palsunya.

"Sasuke-kun ??" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, hai Hinata." Sai tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang tengah duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau memberi Sasuke-san obat penenang ??" tanya Tenten.

"Sasuke terus tersenyum dari pagi, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Jadi aku membelikan obat penenang agar dia kembali ke dalam dirinya." Jelas Sai.

"Memang apa yang salah jika si teme tersenyum ???" tanya Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramenya.

"Kau tidak tahu Naruto-kun ??? saat ini kelas ku penuh dengan fans Sasuke yang ingin melihat senyuman Sasuke. Kau tahu sebenarnya Sasuke bukan mengeluarkan senyum seperti Naruto-kun, tapi dia mengeluarkan senyuman iblis yang dianggap senyum malaikat oleh fansnya." Jelas Sai sambil menunjukan obat penenang dosis tinggi ditanganya.

"Kau serius akan memberikan obat itu padanya ??" tanya Tenten dengan nada heran.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin sepupuku berubah menjadi aneh karena seseorang merenggut jiwanya." Ucap Sai sambil melirik ke arah Hinata, hanya Hinata dan Naruto yang mengerti arti tatapan Sai.

"Oh, baiklah segera berikan obat itu pada Sasuke-kun sayang. Jangan lupa nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita pergi ke caffe." Ucap Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sai pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

"Aku tidak menyangka efek senyuman Sasuke bisa separah itu." Ucap Tenten sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ahhhhh..." pekik Hinata saat susu kotaknya menyembur ke syalnya. Hinata tidak memperhatikan susu kotaknya karena sibuk mengirim pesan untuk seseorang.

 **To: Sasuke baka**

 **Subject: -**

 **Berhenti tersenyum Sasuke, kau mencari ribut saja. Atau kau memang ingin melihat reaksiku ketika cemburu ???**

Hinata pun meletakan susuk kotaknya dan langsung berdiri.

"Gomen, aku harus ke toilet. Kalian bisa ke kelas lebih dulu." Hinata pun membungkukan badan lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino, Tenten, dan Naruto. Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata, lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata.

"Gadis-gadis sepertinya perutku tidak dapat berkompromi, aku pergi dulu. jaaa..." narut pun pergi secepat yang ia bisa.

"Aku heran kenapa orang-orang hari ini bertingkah aneh." Ucap Tenten sambil menggelengkan kepala dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Ino.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sementara itu di kelas XII-I

"Sasuke-kun minumlah obat ini." Perintah Sai sambil memberikan sebungkus obat pada Sasuke.

"Obat apa ini ???" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Itu obat penenang, agar kau tidak terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh." Jawab Sai di iringi dengan senyumanya.

"Baka !! aku tidak butuh obat sialan ini. Dari mana kau mendapatkanya ???" tanya Sasuke sedikit geram.

"Aku membelinya dari kantin, tadi aku juga melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang makan di kantin dengan Ino dan Tenten." Jelas Sai dengan senyuman yang menohok hati.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke bergetar menampilkan pesan masuk dari Hinata. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan senyuman kemenangan melihat pesan dari Hinata.

"Hentikan senyuman mu itu sepupu, telingaku sakit mendengar teiakan fans gila mu." Ucap Sai sambil menutup telinganya.

"Kyaaaaaa Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu, besok kita harus menikah !!!"teriak Karin sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun akan menikah denganku..."

"Sasuke-kun kau bertambah tampan..."

"Hentikan teriakan bodoh kalian !!!" teriak Sai dengan wajah murka.

Semuanya menjadi hening, tidak biasanya serang Uchiha Sai berteriak. Semua fans Sasuke pun memandang horor pada Sai.

"Apa yang kalian lihat ?!! cepat bubar !!!" perintah Sai sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

Fans Sasuke pun keluar kelas Sasuke dengan kaku, kecuali Karin yang masih setia menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

"Kau Uzumaki, enyahlah dari sana !! atau kau ingin merasakan goresan kuas kawat ku ??!!" gertak Sai. Karin memandang acuh tak acuh pada Sai, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan menghempaskan Karin.

"Terima kasih sepupu, aku harus pergi kau jaga siluman merah ini agar tidak mengikutiku." Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Karin dan Sai dikelas.

 **TBC**

Yoo konnichiwa minna-san, akhirnya aku update lagi #wkwkland gomen kalo mengecewakan udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin #uso gomen kalo banyak typo, soalnya keyboard laptop aku bermasalah -_- buat yang baca di wattpad, gomen banget chapter ini aku private. Soalnya aku ngeliat ada kasus plagiatisme di wattpad beberapa waktu lalu, jadi takut ada yang copas fanfic aku senak jidat :v

Read and review minna :v

Minal aidzin wal faidzin minna-san


	10. Chapter 10

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kantin, tapi saat sampai dikantin dia tidak menemukan Hinata. Tapi Sasuke malah melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju toilet. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa dia harus mengikuti Naruto. Sasuke pun berjalan mengikuti Naruto, kemudian dia terdiam saat melihat Hinata sedang membersihkan syalnya dan Naruto mendekatinya, Sasuke pun bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Namikaze-san !!! apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!!!" Pekik Hinata.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, perutku sakit setelah makan ramen." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan sebelah tanganya memegang perutnya.

"Oh." Jawab Hinata singkat. Tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto melihat tanda merah yang Sasuke buat kemarin.

"Kenapa lehermu Hinata-chan ???" tanya Naruto. Hinata pun memberikan deathglare pada Naruto sambil menutup tanda merah dilehernya.

"Bukan urusanmu Namikaze-san !!!" ucap Hinata sambil memasang syalnya.

"Sasuke, pasti Sasuke yang melakukanya !!! jawab aku Hinata !!!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang lengan Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap tajam pada mata Naruto, tidak ada lagi tatapan lembut dan malu-malu yang dahulu sering Naruto lihat. Saat ini hanya ada tatapan dingin milik Sasuke yang Hinata tunjukan.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi jalang Hinata-chan ?!! sejak kapan kau mau disentuh oleh siapapun ??? keluarga Hyuuga mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi wanita terhormat bukan..."

 ** _Plak..._**

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh tamparan keras Hinata, Sasuke yang berdiri dibalik tembok pun hanya membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka Hinata berani menampar orang yang pernah dia cintai. Tapi Sasuke senang mendengar suara tamparan tersebut, itu berarti Hinata sudah tidak mencintai Naruto sedikit pun.

"Berhenti berbicara seolah kau tahu segalanya tentangku Namikaze-san. Memang Sasuke-kun yang melakukanya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan hah ???" tanya Hinata sambil menahan emosinya.

"Aku kekasih Sasuke-kun jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun denganya. Jaga mulutmu Namikaze-san yang terhormat !! kau sudah tahu bahwa keluargaku mengajarkanku untuk menjadi gadis terhormat dan kau malah menyebutku jalang. Dimana malu mu _baka_ ?!! jika aku hanya melakukan ini dengan Sasuke kau sebut jalang, lalu bagaimana dengan Haruno gadis yang begitu kau cintai itu ??? ups dia bukan gadis lagi, hahahahaha..." tawa Hinata menggema ditoilet. Naruto hanya menatap horor pada Hinata.

"Bahkan dia pernah tidur dengan Sasuke, mungkin dengan laki-laki lain juga." Hinata mengeluarkan senyuman mengejeknya.

 ** _Teng...teng..._**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Sasuke pun keluar dari persembunyianya untuk menjemput Hinata.

 ** _Prok...prok..prok..._**

Suara tepuk tangan Sasuke menggema di toilet, membuat perhatian Hinata dan Naruto mengarah padanya. Namun Naruto mesih belum melepaskan peganganya pada tangan Hinata.

"Jadi hime, apa yang kau lakukan disini ??? bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Jangan bilang jika kau sedang berselingkuh dengan Naruto ?? bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu kemarin ??" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, Sasuke menatap tajam pada pegangan tangan Naruto.

"A-aku tidak berselingkuh Sasuke-kun, _onegai_ percayalah." Ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan Naruto.

"Aku percaya padamu hime, kita kembali ke kelas. Ibiki sensei pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ucap Sasuke ditambah senyum manis yang membuat Naruto membolakan matanya. Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak melihat senyuman dari sahabatnya itu. Sasuke pun meraih tangan Hinata yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Ya ampun tangan mu merah sayang, gomen meninggalkanmu telalu lama dengan makhluk kuning ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha benar-benar merasa menyesal sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"Berhenti berbicara seolah Hinata milikmu teme !!!" ucap Naruto meninggi.

"Hinata memang miliku bodoh !! apa kau tidak melihat tanda kepemilikan itu ??" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Cih." Naruto mendecih pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan devil smirknya, lalu mendekati Hinata dan menurunkan syal dileher Hinata. Setelah itu Sasuke mencium leher Hinata untuk membuat kissmarknya semakin merah. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumanya.

"Kau puas dobe ??? baiklah kita kembali ke kelas." Sasuke pun memperbaiki syal Hinata dan menggenggam tangan Hinata lalu membawanya keluar dari toilet. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membolakan matanya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sai dan Sasuke tengah berada didalam caffe di Konoha mall. Sungguh bukan hal aneh jika melihat Sai dan Ino duduk berdekatan di caffe, tapi jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke duduk disamping Otsutsuki Hinata dengan wajah yang lembut itu hal yang luar biasa.

"Jadi, kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau ikut besama kami Sasuke-san ???" tanya Tenten dengan nada serius.

"Aku harus ke toko buku, tapi Sai mengajaku mampir ke caffe ini jadi aku mengikutinya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya dari Hinata.

"Oh wow seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedikit menumpulkan ke egoisanya dan mengikuti Uchiha Sai, benar-benar sebuah perubahan besar." Ucap Ino hiperbola.

"Kau berlebihan sayang." Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Sai, kau terlihat bodoh." Ucap Tenten.

"Tidak ada Uchiha yang bodoh." Ucap Sasuke datar, sukses mendapat delikan tajam dari Tenten, lalu Tenten hanya mengedikan bahu tidak peduli.

 ** _Drrrrrt...drrrrrtttt...drrrrttt..._**

Handphone Hinata yang berada diatas meja tiba-tiba saja bergetar menampilkan pesan masuk dari Kou.

 **From: Kou-san**

 **Subject: -**

 **Hinata-sama cepatlah pulang, Neji-sama sebentar lagi akan pulang. Dia akan marah jika anda pulang terlalu sore.**

"Minna-san sepertinya aku harus segera ke toko buku, Neji-nii sebentar lagi pulang. Dia pasti marah jika aku terlambat pulang." Ucap Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Kau bisa pergi dengan Sasuke-kun, dia juga akan pergi ke toko buku." Ucap Ino sambil memperbaiki bedaknya.

"A-aku bisa sendiri Ino-chan." Ucap Hinata gugup.

"Baiklah kita pergi Hinata." Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan caffe, kemudian Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nanti kami akan menyusul, tenang saja aku yang traktir." Ucap Ino sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Hinata dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan caffe, masih belum ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba Hinata menarik ujung cardigan Sasuke.

"Ada apa ??" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ke toko buku Sasuke-kun ???" balas Hinata.

"Aku disuruh membeli beberapa buku oleh baka aniki, selain itu anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum manly nya, Sasuke sedikit memelankan langkahnya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Semoga kencan ini tidak berakhir di ranjang, lepaskan tanganmu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit mendelik kearah Sasuke.

"Jika si sadako tidak pulang mungkin akan berakhir seperti kemarin, tenang saja teman-temanmu belum mengikuti kita." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengeratkan genggamanya.

Akhirnya Hinata dan Sasuke pun sampai di toko buku yang berada tiga lantai diatas caffe yang tadi mereka tempati. Sasuke dan Hinata pun mulai berjalan mencari rak tempat menyimpan buku yang mereka perlukan. Saat sudah menemukan buku yang mereka perlukan tiba-tiba terjadi perdebatan kecil.

"Aku sudah punya buku itu honey, kau bisa meminjamnya ke rumahku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk buku yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin meminjamnya Sasuke-kun, aku ingin membelinya. Aku perlu buku ini untuk refrensi." Ucap Hinata sedikit merengek.

"Ayolah kaa-san pasti senang jika kau ke rumah untuk meminjam buku dan menemaninya." Ucap Sasuke merajuk.

"Jangan membawa kaa-san Sasuke-kun, aku sudah tahu modusmu mengajaku kerumah. Dasar hentai !!! " Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan menuju kasir, namun Sasuke merebut buku yang ada dalam genggaman Hinata. Hinata pun sedikit melompat untuk mengambil buku yang Sasuke angkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Sasuke-kun kembalikan buku ku." Ucap Hinata sambil terus melompat, tiba-tiba Sakura datang hendak menampar Hinata. Namun Sasuke lebih dahulu menghalangi tangan Sakura dengan buku yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh !!!" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura, Hinata refleks menengok kearah pandangan Sasuke. Hinata terbelalak melihat Sakura yang tengah meringis sambil memegang tanganya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun ???" tanya Hinata yang masih belum mengerti.

"Dia mencoba mencelakaimu." Ucap Sasuke dingin, sambil menatap Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanya Sasuke-kun !!! dia mengganggumu !!!" teriak Sakura sambil memegangi tangan kananya.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh ?!! dia tidak menggangguku !! dan itu bukan urusan mu Haruno !!!" Ucap Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Sasuke-kun kembalikan buku ku..." ucap Hinata sambil berusaha mengambil bukunya, namun Sasuke malah merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Dengar Haruno !! berhentilah mengejarku dan berhenti mengatakan aku milikmu. Bukan urusanmu jika aku pergi dengan siapapun kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun." Ucap Sasuke sambil terus merangkul pundak Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura membelalakan matanya, untuk pertama kalinya dia dibentak oleh Sasuke didiepan Hinata.

"Ada apa ini ???" ucap Sai saat sampai di toko buku.

"Sakura ?? sedang apa kau disini ??" tanya Ino dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kenapa kau merangkul Hinata-chan, Sasuke-san ???" tanya Tenten sambil mendeath glare Sasuke.

Hinata hanya memberikan tatapan memelas pada Ino dan Tenten agar Sasuke mau melepaskan rangkulanya. Namun saat Tenten hendak menghampiri Sasuke sebuah suara menghentikanya.

"Sakura... Sakura... kau sedang apa disini ??" tanya Mebuki sedikit berteriak sambil berjalan mendekati kerumunan Hinata.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-sama, Uchiha-sama." Ucap Mebuki saat melihat Hinata dalam rangkulan Sasuke. Hinata dan Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala, sedangkan Sai, Ino, Tenten dan Sakura hanya menatap bingung.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sakura ?? ayo kita pulang tou-san sudah menunggu." Ucap Mebuki sambil menarik tangan kanan Sakura yang terluka.

"Aww kaa-san !! berhenti menariku." Pekik Sakura.

Mebuki dan Sakura pun meninggalkan toko buku dengan sedikit kehebohan. Tenten, Ino, Sai, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Sakura.

"Kami akan menunggu kalian diluar." Ucap Sai sambil memboyong Ino dan Tenten menuju pintu keluar.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Tenten, dan Ino kini tengah duduk dibangku yang terdapat didepan toko buku.

"Sakura itu gadis gila, dia dulu pernah mencelakai Ino." Ucap Tenten, Hinata pun mengarahkan pandanganya pada Ino dan Sai.

"Saat Sai menyatakan perasaanya dan aku menerimanya. Saat itu aku mendeklarasikan diri telah menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha dan Sakura langsung menyerangku karena mengira aku menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke."jelas Ino sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Dia mencakar wajah dan tubuh Ino." Lanjut Tenten.

"Ah ya dan waktu itu kau menyelamatkanku, dan kita menjadi teman akrab seperti sekarang." Ucap Ino sambil merangkul Tenten, sedangkan Sai dan Hinata sweatdrop ria.

"Hinata, bukanya kau harus segera pulang ???" Tanya sai.

"Ya ampun aku hampir lupa." Hinata pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melihat beberapa panggilan masuk dari Kou dan Neji.

"Aku harus pulang, nii-san sudah sampai dirumah." Hinata pun bangkit dan membawa shoping bag yang berisi buku.

"Kau dijemput, Hinata ???" tanya Tenten.

"Iie aku akan naik taksi." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Kau pulang bersama Sasuke saja, bukankah kompleks Uchiha dan Otsutsuki berdekatan ??" tanya Sai retoris. Semua orang pun memandang kearah Sasuke yang sibuk memainkan handphonenya.

"Sasuke !!! kau mendengar tidak ???" tanya Tenten.

"Hn." Sasuke pun berlenggang melewati Hinata seperti saat di caffe.

"Ayo Hinata." Ucap Sasuke datar tanpa memandang kearah Hinata dan teman-temanya.

"Huum, aku pulang duluan minna." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badan dan menyusul Sasuke menuju basment.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar ??? Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya ???" tanya Ino.

"Kau benar juga pig, ada apa dengan Sasuke ???" ucap Tenten.

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti." Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Sai !!!" teriak Tenten.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Yo !! Baka otouto." Sapa Itachi didepan pintu saat Sasuke turun dari mobilnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil memberikan shopping bag kepada Itachi dan berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau tidak merindukanku Sasu-chan ???" tanya Itachi dengan wajah menggodanya sambil berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ayolah, kau jangan seperti ini pada aniki mu. Jarang-jarang aniki mu ini ada di Konoha." Ucap Itachi sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak meminta mu keluar dari Konoha baka."

"Kau masih marah karena aku pergi ke Swiss tanpa memberitahumu ?? Aku sudah meminta maaf dan mengirimu berbagai hadiah otouto. Selain itu aku pergi ke Swiss bukan atas keinginanku tapi tou-san yang mengirimku ke sana." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Kau dikirim oleh tou-san bekerja menggantikanku tapi kau disana bersenang-senang menyanyi di launching produk Hyuuga." Cibir Sasuke.

"Ayolah itu hanya selingan, aku kebetulan mewakili Uchiha corp dan Neji memintaku untuk menyanyi disana."

"Cih, terserah kau." Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Kau merajuk Sasu-chan ??? Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin mengenalkan adik Neji yang pertama dia seumuran dengan mu."

"Hinata ???"tanya Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau sudah kenal denganya ???"

"Dia kekasihku baka."

"Wow kau mendahuluiku otouto, tapi tenang saja minggu depan aku akan melampaui mu." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kaa-san dan tou-san tidak memberitahumu alasanku pulang ke Konoha ??"

"Tidak, kau hanya memberitahu kau pulang hari ini dan menyuruhku membeli buku."

"Seminggu lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan Konan, jadi aku pulang untuk menyiapkanya." Jawab Itachi bangga, Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya mengabaikan ucapan Itachi.

"Kau boleh mengundang Hinata-chan dan teman-temanmu." Teriak Itachi.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Kenapa kaa-san menarik ku ???" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata ???" tanya Mebuki.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya !!"

"Lalu kenapa Uchiha itu marah padamu ??"

"Si upik abu itu mengganggu Sasuke-kun, aku tidak terima. Tapi Sasuke malah memarahiku !!!"

"Upik abu ???"

"Ck !! Hinata maksudku." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdecak pelan

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu Sakura, atau kau akan menghancurkan keluarga kita."

"Apa maksud kaa-san ??"

"Hinata adalah putri Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari, mereka adalah atasan tou-san, Sakura. Hiashi dan Hikari sudah membantu kita selama ini, kau bisa masuk ke KIHS pun itu berkat mereka."

"Aku tidak percaya,dia Otsutsuki kaa-san bukan Hyuuga. Aku tidak percaya ada Hyuuga yang jelek dan berwajah dua seperti dia." Cibir Sakura.

"Berhenti menjelekan Hinata, Sakura !! dia anak yang baik dibanding para pewaris diluar sana." Balas Mebuki sengit.

"Sekarang kaa-san malah membelanya, sebenarnya siapa putri kaa-san ?? aku atau si upik abu ??" tanya Sakura sambil menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada.

"Kau adalah putri kaa-san, Sakura." Jawab Mebuki sambil terus mengendarai mobil putihnya menuju rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Terserah kaa-san."

 **HER REAL MASK**

Makan malam dikeluarga Hyuuga baru saja selesai, kini Neji dan Hinata tengah bersantai di pavillium timur milik Neji. Neji duduk tepat disamping Hinata, mereka hanya dihalangi meja kecil yang berisi gyokuro dan beberapa camilan. Dari pavillium Neji terlihat pemandangan kebun milik keluarga Otsutsuki yang ditanami berbagai sayur dan buah.

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar ???" tanya Neji sambil mengambil camilan diatas piring.

"Tentang ??" Hinata balik bertanya pada Neji dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kizashi-san masuk rumah sakit siang ini, tou-san menyuruhku kembali ke Konoha untuk mengurusi cabang yang diurus oleh Kizashi-san." jelas Neji sambil melanjutkan memakan camilanya.

"Souka, tadi saat di toko buku aku bertemu dengan Mebuki-san dan putrinya." Hinata mengambil salah satu gelas yang berisi gyokuro lalu meminumnya dengan anggun, seperti yang biasa dilakukan bangsawan Jepang. Neji menaikan alis lalu memandang Hinata dalam.

"Putrinya yang menyakitimu ??" Neji behenti mengambil cemilan dan memfokuskan atensinya pada Hinata.

"Ya, bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu dia hampir mencelakaiku lagi. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan." Hinata sedikit mendengus, Neji terkekeh pelan mendengar dengusan Hinata.

"Apa dia melakukan hal aneh-aneh lagi padamu ??" Neji sedikit menaikan sebelah bibirnya, Hinata menundukan kepalanya sejenak lalu memandang lurus kedepan.

"Dia..."

 **TBC**

Gomene minna-san telat update, asalnya aku mau posting chap 10 ini waktu hari senin, tapi pas dilihat typo-nya banyak banget -lebih dari yang diposting. soalnya laptop aku bermasalah _keyboard-_ nya.

Aku emang publish story di hp tapi aku ngetiknya di laptop, jadi aku harus dua kali ngedit :v karena file yang dikirim dari laptop ke hp bakal ilang bold, italic, left, right nya...

Sebenarnya aku udah ngetik sampe chap 12 tapi belum aku periksa lagi, tapi walaupun udah di periksa aku bakal tetep postingnya seminggu sekali.

Buat yang punya akun wattpad jangan lupa vote cerita ini, dan follow juga @himekazeera

Sankyuu minna


	11. Chapter 11

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

"Dia menyukai Sasuke-kun, tapi terlihat seperti terobsesi pada Sasuke-kun" Hinata menghela napas dalam dengan pandangan sendu yang disadari oleh Neji.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke ??" Neji mengeluarkan nada mengejek yang kentara.

"Nii-san mengejeku ?!!" Hinata mendelik tajam seperti saat menatap lawan-lawan bisnisnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa heran adiku yang menjauhi laki-laki, bisa takluk ditangan pantat ayam brengsek itu." Neji terkekeh pelan sambil menutup mulutnya pura-pura malu.

"Haaaaah... dia memang brengsek, menyebalkan, dan mesum. Tapi dia tidak jahat seperti Naruto, mungkin dia jahat tapi bentuknya berbeda." Hinata menuangkan kembali gyokuro kedalam gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Ya...ya...ya... selama dia tidak menyakitimu itu tidak masalah, tapi jika dia menyakitimu aku tidak akan segan-segan menebas kepala pantat ayamnya." Neji berujar dengan datar namun menusuk.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata yang ditaruh diatas meja bergetar menampilkan pesan masuk dari Sasuke. Neji mendelik pada ponsel Hinata, kemudian mengambilnya.

"Biar aku yang membalas pesan si pantat ayam." Neji pun mulai membuka aplikasi pesan di ponsel Hinata dan membacanya.

 **From: Sasuke-kun**

 **Subject: -**

 **Hime, apa kau sudah makan ??? apa si sadako tidak memarahimu karena telat pulang ???**

"Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi pantat ayam menyebalkan itu." Neji tersenyum separo kemudian melanjutkan meminum gyokuro diatas meja.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Hey Sasuke !!" Itachi tiba-tiba saja berdiri diambang pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tak mengacuhkan kehadiran Itachi, dia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau sedang apa baka otouto ??" Itachi mendekati Sasuke yang sedang terlentang diatas ranjang sambil memejamkan mata, ponselnya sudah disimpan diatas bantal samping kepalanya.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku baka !!!" Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke cukup keras membuat Sasuke mengaduh, kemudian Sasuke bangkit dan mendelik tajam kearah Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka aniki !!! apa masalahmu hah ?!!" Sasuke mengusap pelan dahinya kemudian melirik kearah ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk.

Sasuke langsung menyambar ponselnya namun Itachi lebih cepat merebut ponsel Sasuke. Itachi pun membaca pesan masuk tersebut, kemudian Itachi tertawa sambil melemparkan ponsel tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Berhenti tertawa baka !!" Sasuke pun membaca pesan dari Hinata yang sukses membuat Itachi tertawa. Sasuke pun mengerutkan kedua alisnya hingga hampir menyatu.

"Apa itu panggilan sayang dari Hinata-chan ?? pantat ayam ?!!! hahahaha..." Itachi memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Urusai !!! keluar dari kamarku baka !!" Sasuke bangkit dan langsung menarik Itachi yang masih sibuk tertawa.

"Matte otouto !! aku kemari untuk memberikan ini !!" Itachi mengeluarkan dua tiket Konoha land dari sakunya. Sasuke kembali mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian memandang Itachi.

"Anggap saja ini ucapan maaf dariku, kau bisa berkencan dengan Hinata sepuasnya di Konoha land akhir minggu ini." Itachi menyapukan dua tiket tersebut didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau menyuap ku ??" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak !! ayolah terima saja." Itachi berucap dengan nada yang meggoda sambil melambaikan tiket tersebut diwajah Sasuke.

"Jangan mengeluarkan nada menjijikan itu baka !! aku ambil tiket ini, sekarang kau keluar dari kamarku !!" Sasuke mendorong punggung Itachi hingga keluar dari kamarnya, lalu Sasuke menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati kasur dan mengambil ponselnya.

 **From: My hime**

 **Subject: -**

 **Gara-gara kau !! nii-san jadi memarahiku, dasar pantat ayam baka !!!**

"Ini pasti bukan Hinata !!" Sasuke pun menekan tombol nomor dua speed dialnya. Kemudian terdengar suara menyambungkan.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Pantat ayam menelpon, coba kau angkat." Neji memberikan ponsel Hinata yang terus bergetar menampilkan pamggilan masuk dari Sasuke.

 _"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Hime, apa ini benar-benar kau ???"_

 _"Tentu saja ini aku Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Dimana si Sadako ???"_

"Aku disini pantat ayam !!" Sasuke mendengar kata-kata Neji, membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya.

 _"Berikan ponselmu pada si Sadako."_

 _"Kau ada masalah pantat ayam ??"_

 _"Berhenti memanggilku pantat ayam, Sadako !! aku yakin bukan Hinata yang membalas pesan ku, tapi itu kau !!"_ Sasuke mendesisi pelan membuat Neji terkekeh.

 _"Apa masalahnya ???"_

 _"Cih, berhenti menggangguku dan Hinata Sadako !!!"_

 _"Aku tidak mengganggu."_ Neji terkekeh pelan kemudian mematikan panggilan Sasuke sepihak.

"Dia berisik jika sudah membahas mu." Neji tertawa pelan membuat wajah Hinata sedikit merona kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Sedangkan di mansion Uchiha, Sasuke menggeram pelan saat Neji mengakhiri panggilanya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah berdiri didepan gerbang KIHS bahkan Naruto menjadi yang pertama kali sampai di KIHS.

"Kau sedang apa disini Naruto ??" tanya Shino yang baru saja sampai didepan gerbang KIHS.

"Oh kau, aku sedang mencari angin." Jawab Naruto datar sambil sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Shino pun hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Hari ini Naruto berencana untuk kembali mendekati Hinata, dia memiliki sebuah ide yang sedikit licik untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih melintas didepan Naruto, dari dalam mobil keluarlah Hinata dengan menggunakan seragam sailor yang kebesaran, kacamata berframe tebal serta rambutnya yang dibelah dua dan dikat rendah jangan lupakan poni tebal yang menutupi dahinya.

"Nii-san tidak perlu menjemputku nanti." Ucap Hinata pada seseorang yang berada didalam mobil, kemudian mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan KIHS, tanpa Naruto sadari seseorang dari dalam mobil tercebut mendelik tajam dan giginya gemelatuk menahan rasa benci yang bercokol dihatinya.

"Hinata..." Naruto menyapa Hinata dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin, Hinata menoleh dan memberikan tatapan datar pada Naruto.

"Namikaze-san." Hinata mengeluarkan senyum palsu yang benar-benar datar, tidak ada emosi sedikit pun didalamnya.

"Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar, Hinata-chan ??"Naruto mengulurkan tangan kananya seperti mengajak Hinata berdansa sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap berada didalam saku celana.

Hinata menaikan kedua alisnya hingga hampir menyatu ditengah.

"Kemana ??"

"Kita ke kantin."

"Tapi aku sudah sarapan dirumah, Namikaze-san."

"Temani aku sebentar, kau mau yaaa Hinata-chan." Naruto mengeluarkan tatapan mememohon membuat Hinata menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, kau duluan Namikaze-san." Naruto pun mengangguk dan berjalan didepan Hinata.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang bersembunyi di dekat pohon persik, sejak tadi orang tersebut merekam apa yang dilakukan Hinata dan Naruto. Sebuah senyuman licik keluar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Dasar jalang, kau pikir kau siapa ?? berani sekali kau mendekati Sasuke-kun !! Sasuke-kun pasti akan membencimu setelah melihat video ini." Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyianya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Kini Hinata dan Naruto tengah duduk di salah satu meja kosong di kantin. Hinata sibuk dengan buku biologinya sedangkan Naruto tidak mengalihkan perhatianya dari Hinata sedetik pun.

"Jadi Namikaze-san, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ?? waktu ku hanya sebentar disini, aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan." Hinata berucap dengan datar sambil terus membaca bukunya tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku sarapan Hinata-chan, apa itu salah ??" Naruto berusaha tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis, dia sedikit geram dengan nada bicara Hinata yang benar-benar seperti Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Haruno-san, Namikaze-san ??" tanya Hinata sambil menyimpan bukunya di atas meja. Kemudian seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Naruto.

"Apa salahnya jika aku mengajakmu ?? apa kau tidak mau ?? berhenti membahas Sakura !!!" Naruto sedikit mendesis saat mengucapkan nama Sakura.

 _Aku memang tidak mau !! aku yakin akan ada masalah setelah ini._ Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Terserah kau saja Namikaze-san, kau memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk sarapan besamaku." Hinata menghela napas lelah. Hinata sedikit bingung dengan Naruto, apakah ini yang disebut karma ??? Hinata benar-benar ingin tertawa jika ini benar-benar karma.

"Kemana Sasuke ???" tanya Naruto disela makanya.

"Dia sedang dijalan menuju ke sekolah." Jawab Hinata sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Souka, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke ??" Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit ragu, dia berharap hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"Hubungan kami baik, kaa-san, tou-san Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-nii sudah tahu hubungan kami, Neji-nii dan hana-chan juga sudah tahu. Tinggal memberitahu kedua orang tuaku." Jawab Hinata sedikit bangga.

Naruto sedikit membelalakan matanya sedangkan Sakura yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan Hinata dan Naruto mengepalkan tanganya. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke-nya benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan gadis yang levelnya dibawahnya.

 _Mungkin itu hanya perjodohan antara klan Uchiha dan Otsutsuki, dan Sasuke menerimanya karena tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya,_ ucap hati Sakura seperti pernyataan Naruto malam tadi. Tapi logikanya menampar semua pernyataan hatinya.

 _Tidak ada perjodohan dizaman modern ini, baka !!!_ Sakura semakin geram dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu Hinata-chan." Ucap narut sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

" _flashdisk_ ?? untuk apa ??" tanya Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu didalam flashdisk itu, kau bisa melihatnya nanti sepulang sekolah." Jawab Naruto disertai senyuman ramahnya, Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Waktu mu sudah habis Namikaze-san, sumimasen aku harus pergi." Hinata pun bangkit meninggalkan kentin tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto yang terlihat membelalakan matanya, baru saja Hinata menunduk seperti kucing manis yang mudah ditaklukan, tapi sekarang Hinata kembali pada kepribadian dinginya seperti Sasuke.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke baru saja tiba ditempat parkir KIHS Sasuke belum keluar dari dalam mobilnya, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan masuk dari Hinata.

 **From: My Hime**

 **Subject: -**

 **Aku baru saja dari kantin, Namikaze-san memintaku untuk menemaninya sarapan. Aku sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan, kau bisa menemuiku disana.**

Sasuke sedikit menggertakan giginya menahan amarah, dengan tidak malunya Naruto mengajak Hinata-nya dan kenapa Hinata-nya mau saja mengikuti permintaan Naruto. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Sasuke pun membanting pintu mobil sport hitamya, kemudian berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Sasuke-kun !!!" teriak Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berada didekat tempat parkir. Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan tersebut dan berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan. Sakura tidak menyerah, dia mengejar Sasuke lalu memegang lenganya.

"Lepaskan." Sasuke berujar dingin tanpa memandang kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan malah mendekatkan lengan Sasuke pada tubuh bagian depanya.

"Lepaskan Haruno !!!" Sasuke mengeluarkan nada tajam dan menusuk pada Sakura, Sakura pun menghela napas lalu menampilkan wajah pura-pura kecewa.

"Yare...yare... kau sensitif sekali Sasuke-kun, kau dijodohkan dengan si Otsutsuki cupu itu ??? aku kasihan sekali pada mu Sasuke-kun, kau harus di jodohkan dengan gadis bermuka dua seperti dia ckckck..." Sakura mengeluarkan nada pura-pua mengasihani Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Sakura pun melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Aku merasa kasihan padamu Sasuke-kun, padahal aku yang selalu mengejarmu tapi malah si jalang itu yang mendapatkanmu," Sasuke menahan amarahnya "Aku memiliki sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal telah dijodohkan dengan jalang itu. Aku sudah mengirimkanya padamu, aaaakh !!!!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorong Sakura pada tembok disebelahnya.

"Berhenti mengatakan apa pun tentang Hinata, Haruno !!! kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Hinata !! aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu jika kau berani mengganggu Hinata !!" Sasuke menggertakan giginya, lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Tadi malam Sakura mengunjungi rumah keluarga Namikaze, dia berencana untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di toko buku. Dia berencana untuk mengajak Naruto bekerja sama memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Naruto !!!" Sakura berteriak sambil membanting pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto yang sedang tiduran diatas kasur pun terkesiap dan langsung merapikan penampilanya.

"Ada apa Saku-chan ???"Naruto menampilkan wajah mengantuk yang tidak ditutupi.

Sakura pun menghampiri Naruto kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat di toko buku. Naruto pun hanya sesekali mengangguk mendengar cerita Sakura, satu hal yang dapat Naruto simpulkan 'Sasuke posesif'.

"Hinata itu kekasih Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Naruto mengeluarkan nada parau.

"APA ?!!! Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukai gadis seperti dia !! dia selalu tidur dengan gadis kalangan atas sepertiku." Sakura memekik setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Mungkin mereka di jodohkan, kau tahu sendiri keluarga Uchiha hanya memilh yang terbaik dari yang terbaik untuk menjadi anggota keluarga mereka. Atau mungkin mereka dijodohkan karena bisnis." Naruto mengedikan bahu tidak peduli. Walau sebenarnya Naruto tidak yakin bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke dijodohkan.

"Itu lebih logis, aku yakin Sasuke tidak benar-benar menerima perjodohan itu. Naruto !!! bantu aku memisahkan mereka, kumohon." Sakura memasang wajah memelas, Naruto pun tersenyum meremehkan.

 _'Jangan pernah kau menyesali apa yang kau katakan Sakura, tanpa kau meminta pun aku akan memisahkan mereka. Akan ku pastikan Hinata akan menjadi miliku meskipun aku harus menyakiti Sasuke, aku tidak peduli kau akan diterima atau tidak oleh Sasuke. Meskipun nanti kau meraung memintaku menjauhi Hinata, aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi seperti dahulu Sakura_.' Inner Naruto tertawa.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukanya tapi, kau tidak boleh sedikit pun menyentuh Hinata !!!" Naruto sedikit mendesis saat mengucapkanya.

" _What ever you say_ , selama Otsutsuki itu tidak merebut Sasuke dariku aku tidak akan mengganggunya." Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Ok !! kita sepakat, apa kau punya rencana ??" tentu saja Naruto tidak memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Hinata, dia hanya melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya dapat memisahkan mereka, seperti yang dia lakukan belakangan ini.

"Tentu saja !! kita tinggal menjalankanya saja." Sakura mengeluarkan senyum mematikanya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Hime, kau dimana ???" tanya Sasuke saat sampai di perpustakaan.

"Lepas sepatumu Uchiha-san !! dan taruh tas mu disana." tegur Kabuto, Sasuke pun menatap sekilas pada Kabuto. Kemudian menunduk dan melepaskan sepatunya. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan tas dan menyimpan tasnya dekat tas Hinata.

"Aku disini Sasuke-kun !!" Hinata menaikan suaranya, karena dia berada di rak paling ujung. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Kau sedang apa ??" tanya Sasuke saat sudah berada didekat Hinata.

"Aku sedang membaca buku tentang berkebun, tadi pagi kaa-san mengirim paket bibit bunga dari Swiss." Jawab Hinata sambil tetap membaca bukunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk ?? apa kau tidak pegal ???" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Kau khawatir pada ku Sasuke-kun ??? aku akan meminjam bukunya jadi tidak perlu duduk, aku masih harus mencari beberapa buku lagi, kau mau membantuku ???"

"Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi bel berbunyi, sebaiknya kita cepat." ucap Sasuke sambil melirik kearah jam tanganya. Hinata pun mengangguk, kemudian mencari-cari beberapa buku yang dia perlukan.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan si Haruno, dia bilang sudah mengirim sesuatu pada ponselku, tapi aku belum mengeceknya." Ucap Sasuke sambil terus mengekori Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak membukanya ??" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha mengambil buku yang berada diatasnya, Sasuke pun berinisiatif untuk mengambilkanya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya bersamamu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, coba kita lihat." Hinata menympan bukunya diatas meja kemudian membalikan badan dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya.

 **TBC**

Gomen kalo engga memuaskan, sumpah idenya mentok -_- selain itu saya ngga jago bikin konflik :v karena didunia nyata, saya orangnya acuh tak acuh sama lingkungan sekitar saya terutama saat disekolah, saya lebih suka menghindari konflik dari pada membahasnya kecuali kalo emang penting konfliknya –antara hidup dan mati, misalnya- baru saya hadapi.

Meskipun disekitar saya ada konflik dan orang lain mengajak saya untuk melihatnya, saya mengabaikanya kecuali kalo diminta pendapat, baru nongol.

Jangan berharap lemon yang vulgar please (0.0) saya takut mengecewakan...

Yang punya akun wattpad jangan lupa vote, comment dan follow.

Read and review please...


	12. Chapter 12

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

 **From : Haruno**

 **Subject : Semoga kau tidak terkejut.**

 **Vid_2017614390**

Sasuke pun memasang headset pada telinganya dan Hinata kemudian menonton video tersebut. Video tersebut berisi kejadian tadi pagi saat Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi ke kantin, namun Sakura sedikit mengeditnya sehingga terlihat seperti Hinata yang mengajak Naruto ke kantin.

Sasuke dan Hinata pun terkekeh pelan menonton video amatir tersebut.

"Dia mengeditnya, setidaknya aku sudah mengirim pesan pada mu jika Naruto lah yang mengajaku ke kantin." ujar Hinata sambil melepaskan headset di telinga kananya.

"Kenapa kau mau pergi ke kantin denganya ???"

"Kau cemburu ??"

"Hn."

"Entahlah aku rasa aku harus mengikutinya tadi, dan benar saja. Naruto memberiku ini," Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah flashdisk dari saku kemejanya. "dia bilang aku harus melihat sesuatu didalamnya sepulang sekolah." Jelas Hinata sambil mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Kau bisa membukanya dirumahku, setelah pulang sekolah kita pergi ke rumahku." Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"Jika aku menolak ??" Hinata menampilkan senyum separonya.

"Aku akan menghukum mu." Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah, dia mengeluarkan seringaianya. Hinata berjingjit kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke salah satu sisi kepala Sasuke.

"Aku yakin hukuman mu pasti berhubungan dengan ranjang." Bisik Hinata dibelakang telinga Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tahu itu." Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan seringaianya, Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata posessif. Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada pinggangnya.

"Jangan macam-macam Sasuke !! kita sedang di sekolah !!" Hinata mengeluarkan nada mengintimidasi yang cukup pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Kabuto yang terhalang beberapa rak dari tempat Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seringaian di wajah tampanya semakin mengembang, kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya pada cuping telinga Hinata.

"Lalu apa masalahnya ?? aku bahkan pernah melakukan lebih dari ini," Sasuke menjilat telinga Hinata erotis "aku bebas melakukan apapun disini sayang, ayahku memegang saham disini sayang." Sasuke pun mengecup pipi Hinata pelan, Hinata terkekeh pelan kemudian mendorong bahu Sasuke pelan agar kakinya bisa kembali menapak lantai.

"Kau percaya diri sekali Sasuke-kun, kau pasti akan kaget saat pesta kelulusan kita nanti." Hinata pun membalikan badanya kemudian mengambil buku yang ditaruhnya diatas meja dan berjalan menuju meja Kabuto.

"Apa maksudmu ???" Sasuke memegang tangan kiri Hinata yang tidak mendekap buku.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, lepaskan tanganmu Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah karena kau menggenggam tanganku." Ucap Hinata sedikit memohon, Sasuke pun melepaskan tanganya lalu berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Aku pergi ke kelas terlebih dulu, kau harus menyusul ku masuk ke kelas." Perintah Sasuke mutlak sambil berjalan menuju rak tempat menyimpan tas.

"Sudah selesai urusan mu Uchiha-san ???" tanya Kabuto tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya dari koran pagi yang sedang dia baca.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu kemudian berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kabuto-san, aku ingin meminjam buku ini." Ucap Hinata membuat Kabuto mengalihkan perhatianya.

"Baiklah kau bisa mencatatnya di sana nona Hinata." Jelas Kabuto sambil menunjuk buku yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Ha'i" Hinata pun mencatat buku yang dipinjamnya.

"Arigatou Kabuto-san, aku akan mengembalikanya tiga hari lagi." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, Kabuto pun salah tingkah melihat senyuman Hinata namun dia bisa langsung mengontrl dirinya, dan mengangguk.

Hinata pun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Dia manis, apa lagi jika dia pandai menata penampilanya. Tunggu, apa yang dilakukan Uchiha itu diruangan ini tadi ?!!" ucap Kabuto pada dirinya sendiri.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Hinata-chan !! kau dari mana ??? kami mencarimu !!" Ino berteriak cukup kencang dari dalam kelas saat Hinata sampai di kelas.

"Aku dari perpustakaan Ino-chan, ada apa ???" tanya Hinata sambil melihat Ino dan Tenten yang sedang duduk di bangku Hinata.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei ??" tanya Tenten sedikit ragu.

"Tugas kelmpok halaman 89, essai ??" Ino dan Tenten pun mengangguk. "Aku sudah selesai mengerjakanya." Jawab Hinata.

" _Yokatta desu_!!" Ino menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya didepan dada.

"Aku dan Ino agak kesulitan di nomor dua dan delapan, aku takut kita tidak dapat menjelaskanya nanti." Ucap Tenten sambil mengusap dadanya pelan.

"Hm, aku kira ada apa. Tenang saja kita pasti bisa menjelaskanya dengan baik." Hinata berusaha menenangkan kedua temanya tersebut.

Sementara itu Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata dari tempat duduknya, dia terus memandang Hinata dengan tatapan singa yang kelaparan.

 ** _Duk..._**

"Berhenti menatap mesum ke arahnya, sepupu." Sai menampilkan senyum palsunya setelah memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku biologi yang cukup tebal.

"Apa maksudmu, Sepupu ?!!" Sasuke mendelik tajam kepada Sai.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh sepupu !!!" Sai masih menampilkan senyum palsunya yang tidak cocok dengan kata-kata tajam yang dia keluarkan.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke tidak peduli kemudian dia mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya dan pura-pura membacanya.

Sedangkan Sai hanya mengedikan bahu kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Hinata-chan !!!" sapa Itachi lebih tepatnya teriakan dari depan pintu saat Hinata dan Sasuke sampai di mansion Uchiha.

"Itachi-san.'"ucap Hinata pelan sedikit gugup.

"Ah ternyata benar, kau Hinata-chan !!" Itachi menghampiri Hinata dan langsung memeluknya, sedangkan Sasuke yang berada disamping Hinata hanya memberikan death glare pada Itachi.

"Lepaskan pelukan mu baka !! atau aku akan membunuhmu !!!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan Itachi dari Hinata dan itu berhasil.

"Kau posessif sekali Sasu-chan." Itachi mengeluarkan nada menggoda pada Sasuke, kemudian berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini ??" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah. Lalu munculah Mikoto yang sedang memakai topi lebar seperti yang biasa digunakan saat bejalan-jalan di pantai, sarung tangan karet dan sepatu boot jangan lupakan noda tanah yang menempel di beberapa bagian baju Mikoto. Satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan, Mikoto sedang membereskan kebun belakang mansion Uchiha.

"Kau berkunjung Hinata-chan ??? rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari sayang, kaa-san merindukan mu." Mikoto menghampiri Hinata kemudian memeluknya, Hinata sedikit mengangkat alisnya saat menyadari kata-kata Mikoto.

 _'kaa-san ??? bukankah terakhir kali aku kemari memanggil Mikoto-baa san ??'_ pikir Hinata.

"Kenapa baju kaa-san kotor sekali ??" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tadi ada seorang kurir mengantarkan paket bibit bunga dari kaa-san Hinata, dan yah kau bisa menebak sendiri endingnya Sasu-chan." Itachi mengedikan bahunya kemudian tersenyum melihat kaa-sanya dan Hinata yang masih berpelukan.

"Ah !! gomen Hinata-chan, seragamu jadi kotor." Mikoto memandang seragam Hinata yang sedikit kotor akibat tanah yang menempel dari baju Mikoto. Hinata pun hanya tersenyum melihat Mikoto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Iie, daijoubu kaa-san. Besok hari libur jadi tidak masalah."

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, tidak pantas jika kita bicara diluar. Bagaimana jika kita minum Strawberry blush seperti saat di Swiss Hinata-chan ???" tawar Itachi sambil merangkul bahu Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke memberikan deathglare terbaiknya namun hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Itachi.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Itachi-san sudah bertemu dengan nii-san ??" tanya Hinata.

"Panggil nii-san saja hime,"

"Nii-san ?? panggil saja dia baka aniki." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mencibir.

"kau ini kenapa sih Sasu-chan ?? mana minuman ku dan Hinata ??" balas Itachi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakanya pada ku baka ?!! kau pikir aku pelayan hah ?!!" Sasuke menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada kemudian duduk di samping Hinata. Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan ketus dari adiknya itu.

"Kau ketus sekali Sasu-chan, aku heran kenapa Hinata mau menjadi kekasih mu. Apa Sasuke memaksamu hime ??" tanya Itachi dengan senyuman menggodanya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya bukan, nii-san ?? mana mungkin aku mau menyukai adik mu yang menyebalkan, ketus, irit bicara dan hentai." Jelas Hinata sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang datar pada Hinata lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Tapi kau itu kekasihku hime, miliku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu meski kau tidak menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul pinggang Hinata.

"Ck !! kau menyebalkan Sasuke-kun," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesamping lalu memandang Itachi. "nii-san belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Hinata sedikit merajuk pada Itachi.

"Aku lupa menjawabnya, aku belum bertemu dengan Neji, dia bilang sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan Hyuuga yang berada di pusat kota Konoha." Jelas Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa ?? kaa-san boleh bergabung ??" sapa Mikoto diambang pintu.

"Tentu saja kaa-san." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan Sasuke dari pinggangnya.

"Tidak usah malu-malu Hinata-chan, kalian kan pasangan kekasih." Ucap Mikoto dengan nada menggoda kemudian duduk disamping Itachi –berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke mengeluarkan senyuman kemenanganya sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang sebal pada wajah Sasuke.

"Kaa-san tidak membuat minuman kesukaanku ??" tanya Itachi.

"Ya ampun kaa-san lupa, Aino...Aino..." Seorang berpakaian maid pun menghampiri Mikoto kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Tolong buatkan empat Strawberry blush dan bawa kemari secepatnya." Jelas Mikoto, maid itu pun pergi menuju dapur.

"Kalian besok akan pergi berkencan ??" tanya Mikoto.

"Haaah kencan ?!!" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Apa Sasu-chan tidak memberitahumu ?? aku sudah memberikanya dua tiket Konoha land. Jangan bilang kau memberikanya pada gadis lain ?!!" Itachi mengeluarkan nada dan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Jangan bercanda !!" teriak Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Lalu ??" tanya Mikoto dan Itachi kompak.

"Aku akan menjadikan itu kejutan untuk Hinata." Jawab Sasuke datar dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Ruangan itu seketika hening, Mikoto dan Itachi hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar pengakuan Sasuke ditambah dengan rona merah disekitar wajahnya. Sedangkan Hinata benar-benar merasa bingung dan sedikit aneh. Seorang maid mengintrupsi keheningan yang mencekam (?) tersebut, setelah meletakan minuman diatas meja maid itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-chan merona !!!" Teriak Mikoto. Sedangkan Itachi dan Hinata hanya menutup telinga sambil menggelngkan kepalanya.

"Kaa-san berisik !!!" ucap Sasuke.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa kaa-san hanya kaget, anaknya yang dikira gay ternyata dapat menyukai perempuan." Balas Itachi, sementara itu Hinata menahan diri agar tidak tertawa melihat interaksi absurd dari keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun ???" tanya Hinata.

"Kita ke kamarku, bukanya kau ingin membuka flashdisk tersebut ??" balas Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan bisa memakai laptopku." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan !!" desis Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan keluarga.

"Tolong jangan sampai jadi bayi sebelum waktunya Sasuke-chan !!!" teriak Mikoto saat Sasuke sudah mulai menjauh dari ruangan tapi masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai iblis sedangkan Hinata merona antara malu dan kesal. Itachi yang duduk disamping Mikoto sweatdrop.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata tengah terbaring diatas ranjang Sasuke sambil memainkan game diponsel Sasuke, kacamata serta ikat rambutnya sudah dilepas. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Kau sedang menghapus video hentai di laptopmu ??" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, hanya saja ada beberapa file yang tidak perlu kau tahu, _honey_." Jawab Sasuke masih fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang ingin tahu dengan urusan orang lain, atau kau sedang menghapus foto-foto dengan selingkuhanmu ?!!" Hinata bangkit kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku tidak selingkuh, _honey_. Percayalah." Sasuke memutar kursi belajarnya dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat Hinata sedikit menunduk dihadapanya dengan jarak yang cukup tipis.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus mengotak-atik laptopmu, Sasu- _pyon_ ??" tanya Hinata dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah kubilang ada data-data yang harus aku amankan, data perusahaan." Jelas Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

"Terserah," Hinata pun kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan mata Sasuke terus mengikuti setiap gerakan tersebut. "Apa yang kau lihat, Sasu- _pyon_ ?? cepat menyingkir dari sana aku ingin membuka isi _flashdisk_ ini..." Rengekan Hinata terdengar seperti alunan musik yang menggoda Sasuke.

"Kau duduk dipangkuanku." Ucap Sasuke disertai seringaian diwajah tampanya.

"Apa ?!! jangan bercanda Sasu-chan ?!! jangan macam-macam !!" pekik Hinata.

"Aku tidak bercanda, duduk dipangkuanku atau kau tidak bleh membuka flashdisk itu." Sasuke menunjuk _flashdisk_ ditangan Hinata. "dan hentikan panggilan bodoh itu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Tsk.. baiklah." Hinata mengalah, Sasuke pun memutar kursinya dan Hinata pun duduk dipangkuan Sasuke.

Senyum kemenangan terbit (?) di wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan Hinata, dia bisa berubah-ubah karakter dalam waktu yang singkat. Tapi itulah yang membuat Sasuke tertarik dengan Hinata.

Hinata duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dan mulai membuka _flashdisk_ tersebut, disana hanya terdapat sebuah video dengan judul ' _Surprise_ '. Hinata membuka file tersebut dan mulai menontonya.

Itu adalah video Sasuke bersama beberpa pelacur disebuah club, disudut kanan video tersebut terdapat tanggal hari kemarin. Hinata mendelik tajam pada Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke belum menyadarinya. Dia masih asik menciumi leher Hinata.

"Sasu- _pyon_ !!!" Hinata menjauhkan Sasuke dari lehernya.

"Ada apa _honey_ ?? hentikan panggilan bodoh itu !!" balas Sasuke.

"Kau tidur dengan jalang tadi malam dan kau masih bertanya ada apa ?!!" Sasuke terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau menuduhku selingkuh ?? enyahkan pikiran terkutukmu itu sayang."

"Lalu ?? kau dapat menjelaskan video ini ???" Hinata sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya agar Sasuke dapat melihat video di laptopnya.

"Sialan !! itu video beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku dan Naruto mabuk di club !!"

"Beberapa bulan lalu ?? lalu apa maksud tanggal itu ?? itu tanggal kemarin Sasuke !!"

"Naruto dan Haruno pasti mengeditnya !! ayolah sayang, aku sudah berubah... aku tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita lain, aku setia..."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Sasuke, Hinata tidak berpikir bahwa video itu adalah hasil editan karena rasa cemburu yang sudah menguasai pikiranya. Hinata juga tidak mengingat bahwa kemarin malam dia dan Sasuke sempat bertelpon.

"Percayalah kumohon," Sasuke menangkup pipi Hinata dan mencium bibirnya singkat.

Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk. Sejak tadi secara tidak sadar bokong Hinata terus menggesek milik Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit gerah. Apalagi ditambah dengan video hot dilaptopnya yang terus bermain.

Sasuke menutup laptopnya lalu mengajak Hinata berdiri. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata, ia memainkan jari-jarinya di tengkuk, leher kemudia berakhir didagu. Kemudian memaksa Hinata untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak akan menidurimu, sebelum kita resmi menikah. Jadi kita hanya akan melakukan _foreplay_." Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "A-aku be-belum pernah melakukanya."

"Aku yang kan pertama kali melakukanya." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum (?) menanggapi ke gugupan Hinata.

"A-apakah itu sakit ??" tanya Hinata polos. Hinata benar-benae tidak memiliki pengalaman diatas ranjang.

"Tidak akan, aku janji." Sasuke melepaskan tanganya dari dagu Hinata, kemudian sedikit membungkukan badanya untuk menyamai tinggi Hinata dan mulai mencium Hinata dengan menuntut, tegas dan lambat. Hinata dengan ragu-ragu membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai membuka kancing seragam Hinata sambil memberikan ciuman dirahang, dagu dan disudut-sudut bibir Hinata. Perlahan-lahan seragam Hinata jatuh kelantai, kemudian Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya untuk menatap Hinata sejenak.

"Kau cocok dengan warna violet." Sasuke menghembuskan napasya dibelakang telinga Hinata.

Hinata bergidik sambil memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, "Berhenti menggodaku !!"

"Aku tidak menggodamu, justru kau yang menggodaku, honey." Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata dengan tekanan yang lebih dari sebelumnya, tanganya masih bergerak berusaha untuk melepaskan bra milik Hinata. Sementara tanganya yang lain meremas pinggul dan bokong Hinata yang masih tertutup rok seragamnya.

Hinata mengerang pelan dalam ciuman Sasuke, tanganya yang semula diam sekarang mulai bergeliya menyntuh Sasuke. Sebelah tanganya mengusap dada Sasuke yang masih terbalut seragam dan tangan yang lain meremas surai raven Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke akan langsung marah jika partnernya menyentuh rambutnya, tapi pengecualian untuk Hinata. Dengan senang hati Sasuke membiarkan Hinata melakukanya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke atas ranjang.

"Jangan tutup matamu, honey. Fokuslah padaku dan nikmati." Sasuke mencium telinga Hinata lalu belanjut ke leher. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hinata, Sasuke benar-bena menyukainya. Sasuke menggigit pelan leher hinta membuatnya mendesah pelan.

 **TBC**

Yoo !! digantung lagi lemonya (?!) gomen kalo mengecewakan, chap depan dilanjut lemonya !!! janji !!

Btw aku mau minta do'anya minggu depan tanggal 19 Juli, insya allah saya akan melakukan demo Perisai Diri terakhir disekolah. Ya saya bilang terakhir karena tahun ini saya jadi kelas XII.

Tidak bosan mengingatkan untuk memfollow saya dan memvote-mereview cerita ini di Wattpad, cari aja 'Himekazeera'

Sankyuu minna-san -


	13. Chapter 13

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

"Jangan tutup matamu, honey. Fokuslah padaku dan nikmati." Sasuke mencium telinga Hinata lalu belanjut ke leher. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hinata, Sasuke benar-bena menyukainya. Sasuke menggigit pelan leher hinta membuatnya mendesah pelan.

"Keluarkan saja, justru kau akan sakit jika menahanya." Sasuke melanjutkan membuat kissmark disepanjang leher dan dada Hinata. Tangan Sasuke kembali aktif meremas piggul Hinata, kemudian melepaskan pengait rok dan celana dalam Hinata.

Kedua tangan dan lidah Sasuke bermain diperut dan pusar Hinata, kemudian dengan lembut menggigit sepanjang pinggul Hinata.

"Ah," Hinata mengerang pelan.

"Suaramu indah seperti tubuhmu." Sasuke menatap mata Hinata, kemudian wajahnya diturunkan diantara kaki Hinata.

"A-apa ya-yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke-kun ??" tanya Hinata gugup apalagi saat Sasuke meremas lembut paha dalam Hinata sambil berusaha melebarkanya.

"Coba tebak ??" Sasuke langsung membenamkan wajahnya tepat pada selangkangan Hinata, Sasuke menyesap harum milik Hinata yang memabukan, mulut dan lidahnya bermain diselangkangan Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melakukan oral pada wanita. Karena sepanjang dia bercinta dengan partenernya dia tidak pernah mau melakukanya.

"Ah saaaasuuuu," Hinata mendesah lembut saat lidah Sasuke memasukinya semakin dalam, tangan Hinata meremas kuat seprai hingga mengkerut.

Sasuke masih asik memainkan milik Hinata dengan mulutnya, sesekali jari telunjuknya ikut bermain.

 _'Sial sempit sekali !! Hinata benar-benar menggoda !!'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke terus memainkan mulutnya pada milik Hinata, beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke merasakan milik Hinata berkedut, dia yakin Hinata akan mengeluarkan juice-nya. Sasuke semakin gencar memainkan mulutnya hingga terdengar jeritan manja dari mulut Hinata.

"Saaaaaasuuuuhhhhhkeeeeeeehhhhh..." Hinata mengeluarkan cairanya, Sasuke dengan senang hati menghisapnya sampai habis, kemudian Sasuke membersihkan milik Hinata sambil sedikit memainkanya.

"He-hentikan sa-Sasuke-kun aku lelah..." Hinata berusaha menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari selangkanganya. Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu menggit clitoris Hinata kemudian bangkit untuk melihat wajah Hinata.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan melepaskan seragam dan celananya. Hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya, Sasuke pun ikut berganung dengan Hinata diatas ranjang.

"Bagaimana rasanya ??" tanya Sasuke setelah berada diatas tubuh Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Aneh..."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu membungkuk dan mulai menciumi bagian dalam paha Hinata. Hinata menggeliat pelan dibawah kungkungan Sasuke, ciuman Sasuke terus naik ke perut, pusar dan pangkal payudara Hinata.

Sasuke menghentikan aksi menciumnya lalu berbaring disamping Hinata kemudian menarik Hinata lembut hingga berhadapan denganya.

"Kau malu ??" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata puppy eyes.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata dengan ganas, Hinata kesulitan untuk mengimbangi ciuman Sasuke. Sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak mengarahkan tangan Hinata untuk melepaskan celana dalamnya, sementara tangan yang lain mulai meremas payudara Hinata.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata melepaskan celana dalam Sasuke. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumanya, "Milikmu benar-benar besar, bahkan tanganku tidak cukup untuk menangkupnya." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukan tanganya yang berada dipayudara Hinata.

Wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah, dia tidak sanggup membalas kata-kata kotor dari Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke kembali aktif menjamah payudara Hinata, sebelah tangan Sasuke mengarahkan tangan Hinata untuk memegang miliknya yang sudah tegang dan terus bersentuhan dengan kulit Hinata yang lembut.

"Lakukan dengan pelan-pelan, kau akan suka jika 'little Sasuke-kun' semakin panjang." Ujar Sasuke sambil terus meningkatkan intensitas permainan tanganya pada payudara Hinata.

Sasuke semakin bersemangat memainkan payudara Hinata saat merasakan pijatan tangan Hinata pada miliknya. "Eeeeenghhhhh hime..."

Sasuke melepaskan tanganya dari payudara Hinata lalu memeluk Hinata dan mencium Hinata dengan beringas. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman Sasuke pun melepaskanya karena sensasi tangan Hinata membuatnya ingin keluar.

"Ssssssh himeeeeee leebiiiih cepaaathhhh..." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata.

Hinata pun mengcok milik Sasuke semakin cepat, dia merasakan milik Sasuke berkedut, Sasuke menggigit leher Hinata saat merasakan cairanya hendak keluar.

"Aaaakkkhhh sa-sakit Sasukeeeeee..." Pekik Hinata saat merasakan gigitan Sasuke semakin kencang pada lehernya, dan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari milik Sasuke mengtori tubuh bagian depan Hinata.

Sasuke ambruk dan melepaskan gigitanya pada leher Hinata, "Gomen hime, itu terlalu nikmat." Sasuke mengusap pelan bekas gigitanya dan mulai menjilatnya.

"Sasuke !!! berat !!!" Hinata berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari lehernya.

"Ayolah hime, aku menginginkanmu..." rengek Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke kembali aktif menggapai payudara dan kemaluan Hinata, sedangkan wajahnya masih betah pada leher Hinata.

"Hentikan Sasuke..."

"Hn." Sasuke malah makin memainkan tubuh Hinata, wajah Sasuke berpindah pada payudara Hinata. "Ucapkan selamat makan, sayang."

Sasuke pun memasukan puting Hinata kedalam mulutnya dia menghisap dengan keras, tubuh Hinata melengkung saat merasakan dua sensasi nikmat yang menyerang sekaligus. Tangan Sasuke yang berada pada kemaluan Hinata terus bergerak dengan cepat, hingga sekarang berisi tiga jari didalam sana. Terdengar suara becek dari dalam sana membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk memainkan tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke bergantian menghisap payudara Hinata, beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke merasakan milik Hinata berkedut, Sasuke pun melepaskan invasi pada payudara Hinata.

"Keluarkan sayang..." Sasuke membungkam mulut Hinata dengan ciumanya dan tanganya kembali menyentuh payudara dan kemaluan Hinata.

"Engggggghhhhh..." Hinata mengerang dalam ciumanya. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai merasakan cairan hangat membasahi telapak tanganya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya kemudian tersenyum pada Hinata. "Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah hime..." Sasuke memperbaiki posisi Hinata dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun..." Hinata mengecup pipi Sasuke lalu terlelap sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Oyasumi hime..." Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Naru-chan !!!" teriak Kushina sambil menendang pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa kaa-san ?!!" tanya Naruto gusar, baru beberapa menit dia tidur sore.

"Cepat bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha !!" Kushina menarik paksa selimut Naruto hingga Naruto ikut terjatuh.

"Ittai !!" narut menggosok-gosok pantat dan belakang kepalanya.

"Cepat mandi !! dattebane !!" Kushina menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kaa-san ??"

"Cepat bersiap-siap antarkan barang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha !!"

"Kenapa bukan kaa-san saja yang mengantarnya ?? aku masih ngantuk."

"Kau pikir kaa-san bisa mengendarai motor mu hah ?!!" Kushina bercacak pinggang.

"Kaa-san bisa naik taksi,"

"Cepat mandi atau motor dan mobilmu kaa-san segel !!"

 ** _Tap..._**

Naruto langsung bangkit menuju kamar mandi, sebenarnya tadi Naruto kurang jelas saat mendengar nama Uchiha tapi beberapa saat kemudian otaknya dapat memprosesnya. Naruto teringat dengan flashdisk yang tadi dia berikan pada Hinata. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke setelah ditinggalkan oleh Hinata.

Senyuman mengerikan terpampang diwajah Naruto membayangkan wajah frustrasi Sasuke dan dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali bersama Hinata.

 **HER REAL MASK**

 ** _Tin...tin..._**

Suara klakson dan mesin motor gede terdengar memasuki mansion Uchiha. Naruto pun menghentikan motornya saat sampai di pintu utama mansion Uchiha. Beberapa maid menyambutnya, sudah bukan hal aneh jika Naruto mengunjungi mansion Uchiha karena Naruto dan Sasuke adalah rival sekaligus sahabat sejak kecil.

"Permisi, Mikoto-baa san, Itachi-nii ?!!" ujar –teriak Naruto saat memasuki ruangan depan mansion.

 ** _Tap...tap...tap..._**

"Naru-chan ?!! benarkah itu kau ??" suara Itachi terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Itachi-nii," sapa Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ada apa kau kemari ??" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, kau tidak merindukanku Itachi-nii ??" tanya Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto-chan !!!" Itachi menghambur memeluk Naruto, sementara itu Naruto bergidik ngeri dan tidak bisa menghindari pelukan Itachi. Terkadang Itachi bisa berpenampilan seperti seorang seme dihadapan Naruto hanya untuk menjahilinya.

"Kyaaaa !!! Itachi-nii lepaskan !! aku masih normal !!!" Naruto mendorong Itachi dengan sebelah tangan, karena sebelah tanganya digunakan untuk memegang barang dari Kushina.

"Kau mau menjadi uke ku Naru-chan ???" Itachi menyeringai menggoda pada Naruto.

"Yamette Itachi-nii !!! aku masih normal !!" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda, jadi ada apa kau kemari ??" Itachi merangkul bahu Naruto sambil membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang tengah tempat tadi Itachi bermain play station.

"Aku mengantarkan ini untuk Itachi-nii, kaa-san bilang ini hadiah kepulangan Itachi-nii dari Swiss." Naruto mengasongkan bungkusan di tanganya ke wajah Itachi. Itachi dan Naruto sudah duduk didepan televisi.

"Arigatou, sekarang kau temani aku bermain game !! kau tidak boleh menolak !!" Itachi memberikan joy stick pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan kalah dari Itachi-nii." Naruto dan Itachi pun mulai memainkan game perang bersama.

 ** _Beberapa menit kemudian..._**

"Yeah !!! aku menang !!!" teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat joy stick nya tinggi.

"Shit aku kalah dari bocah rubah !!" umpat Itachi pelan.

"Kau kalah Itachi-nii !!! aku minta voucher makan di Ichiraku !!!" Naruto mengulurkan tanganya.

Itachi tekekeh pelan, "Aku tidak berjanji untuk mentraktirmu Naru-chan."

"Tsk, kau tidak asik Itachi-nii. Ngomong-ngomong dimana baa-san ?? tidak biasanya baa-san tidak memarahiku saat beteriak."

"Kaa-san sedang memanen sayuran dikebun belakang, dia ingin memasak masakan spesial. Padahal seharian tadi kaa-san sudah bergumul dengan tanah." Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa akan ada tamu spesial ?? atau itu untuk menyambutku ??" Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Hahahahaha kau terlalu percaya diri Naru-chan..." Itachi menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto hingga membuat Naruto meringis.

"Hentikan Itachi-nii, sakit !! dimana Sasuke ?? sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Sasu-chan sedang besenang-senang dikamarnya, jika mau kau bisa ke atas."

Naruto langsung melesat meninggalkan Itachi sendirian diruangan bersantai, sementara itu Itachi kembali mengumpat menyadari dia tidak ada teman untuk bermain game.

"Shit !! Hidan !!! temani aku bermain game !!!" teriak Itachi memanggil tetangganya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Naruto sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sasuke, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dia mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan langsung masuk.

"Teme ??" Naruto menyapukan pandanganya ke seluruh bagian kamar, dia tidak menemukan Sasuke. Namun saat dia menengokan kepalanya kesebalah kiri dia melihat seseorang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur Sasuke.

Naruto pun mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke, dia menyadari bau yang tidak asing. Bau seseorang sehabis bercinta. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk berpikir,

 _'Tidak mungkin Sasuke membawa wanita sewaan ke mansion Uchiha, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Mikoto-baa san. Tapi mungkin saja karena Sasuke sekarang frustrasi ditinggalkan Hinata hahahaha...'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto kini berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur Sasuke, dia melihat Sasuke tengah memeluk seorang wanita dibalik selimut. Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan rambut indigo panjang dipelukan Sasuke. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mengambil foto Sasuke dan gadis tersebut.

"Teme !!" Naruto sedikit menaikan suaranya membuat Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya, dia merasa tidurnya terganggu karena sura Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke membuka setengah matanya sambil terus memeluk Hinata tanpa berniat untuk bangun.

"Siapa dia ??" tunjuk Naruto pada Hinata yang masih tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Dia Hinata-chan, kekasihku." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto membolakan matanya, _'apa Hinata belum menonton video itu ??'_

"Apa kau mengira aku dan Hinata akan berpisah setelah melihat video gila yang kau buat dengan Haruno sialan itu ??" sindir Sasuke sambil menahan kantuk dan sensasi liar saat tubuh bagian depanya menyentuh tubuh polos Hinata.

"Sialan !!!" Naruto mengarahkan ponselnya lalu mengambil kembali foto Sasuke dan Hinata. "Lihat saja teme, foto mu akan tersebar disekolah dan Hinata akan membencimu seumur hidup."

"Aku tidak peduli, keluar dari kamarku !! aku masih ingin tidur dengan Hinata !!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada Hinata dan membanamkan wajahnya pada rambut Hinata.

Naruto pun berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke, matanya menangkap flashdisk yang tadi pagi dia berikan pada Hinata. Naruto berdecak pelan lalu membanting pintu kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke kembali menjemput mimpinya.

"Sial !! jadi ini yang dimaksud bersenang-senang oleh Itachi-nii !!!" Naruto mengirim foto yang baru saja diambilnya kepada Sakura.

 **To : Sakura-chan**

 **Subject : PAP 3 menit yang lalu**

 **IMG_20072017165456**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya, dia malas berdebat dengan Sakura sekarang. Naruto pun langsung melangkah keluar dari mansion Uchiha, namun saat melewati tangga Mikoto memanggil Naruto.

"Naru-chan !!!"

"Baa-san," Naruto pura-pura tersenyum.

"Kau baru saja dari kamar Sasu-chan ??" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasu-chan ?? apa dia sedang tidur dengan Hina-hime ??" tanya Mikoto bersemangat.

Naruto sedikit kaget dengan respon Mikoto yang diluar ekspetasinya, Naruto benar-benar tahu bahwa Mikoto menentang hubungan sex bebas. Bahkan Mikoto sering memarahi Itachi dan Sasuke saat mereka pulang dari club malam hanya sekedar untuk minum-minum. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja bermain wanita di belakang Mikoto.

Tapi kenapa respon Mikoto terlihat bahagia, "Apa baa-san tidak marah jika Sasuke tidur dengan Hinata-chan ??"

Mikoto menggeleng, "Tidak, baa-san ingin cepat-cepat memiliki cucu dari Sasu-chan !!! selain itu sebentar lagi Hinata-chan akan menjadi menantuku jadi tidak masalah jika mereka tidur bersama."

 ** _Jder..._**

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Naruto merasakan sakit di hatinya mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

' _Apa aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki Hinata ??'_ batin Naruto.

"Naru-chan kenapa kau melamun ?? ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana ??" tanya Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah aku harus pulang baa-san, kaa-san dirumah sendirian. Otou-san sedang ada proyek di Tokyo jadi aku harus segera pulang."

"Souka, sampaikan salamku pada Kushina, Naru-chan. Hati-hati dijalan." Mikoto pun berlalu menuju dapur sambil bersenandung ria layaknya remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

 **TBC**

Huaaaaaa akhirnya bisa update juga, gomen telat !!! sumpah aku sibuk luar biasa pas masuk tahun ajaran baru. Beberapa hari kebelakang aku sibuk persiapan demo bahkan ampe pulang setengah 8 malam dari sekolah (( tapi alhamdulillah demonya sukses, semoga banyak yang masuk ke ekskul PD *amiiin*

Badan aku remuk *ancur* pas abis demo, huahahaha aku harus ngebanting dan rela dibanting sama temen aku pas demo. Dan aku puas banget sama teknik kipas yang aku tampilin. *kok malah curhat ?!!* eh iya aku minta do'anya lagi minna-san, tanggal 22 ini aku ada lomba di Hanami VI @SMAN 8 Bandung, aku ikut lomba original fiction, meskipun aku engga yakin ff karya aku layak buat jadi juara...

Btw itu lemonya kurang asem yak ?? sumpah aku engga punya pengalaman dibidang kek gitu !! aku dapet inspirasi lemon dari novel Fifty Shades of Grey. Wakawakawaka !!! novel itu keren lemonya jelas banget :v tapi jujur aku agak kecewa sama filmnya soalnya banyak adegan yang engga sesuai sama novelnya.

Next chap, mungkin ada jeruk-nya *apaan jeruk author ??* #plak tunggu aja, tunggu aja ya. Eh next chap sasuhina kencan di Konoha land, gimana ya kencan mereka ??

Engga lupa ngingetin buat review, vote, fav, foll fic ini...

Follow juga instagram wattpad aku @himekazeera


	14. Chapter 14

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

Sakura tengah berada didalam taksi, beberapa menit yang lalu Mebuki meneleponya, dia memberitahukan bahwa Kizashi tiba-tiba saja mengalami kejang dan sekarang tengah kritis. Perasaan Sakura campur aduk antara senang, khawatir, sedih dan beberapa perasaan lainya.

Sakura merasa senang karena kemungkinan permainanya dan Naruto akan menghasilkan kemenangan. Namun dia juga merasa khawatir dan juga sedih dengan kondisi ayahnya yang semakin menurun.

 ** _Drrrrttttt...drrrrrttttt..._**

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba saja bergetar menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk dari salah satu aplikasi chating.

 **From : Naruto baka**

 **Subject : PAP 3 menit yang lalu**

 **IMG_20072017165456**

Mata emerald Sakura menatap tajam pada foto yang baru saja dikirim oleh Naruto. Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berada dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke tanpa busana. Dan lebih parahnya lagi foto itu diambil diatas ranjang Sasuke yang berwarna biru tua. Sakura menggeram tidak suka, dia hampir saja melemparkan ponselnya ke luar jendela, jika saja dia tidak mengingat bahwa itu ponsel satu-satunya.

"Sialan kau jalang !!! lihat saja aku akan membuat mu menderita." Ujar Sakura sambil mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada ponselnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Sakura berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju ruangan ayahnya yang berada dilantai lima. Beberapa kali Sakura menabrak orang-orang yang melintas di koridor dan dihadiahi umpatan, namun Sakura tidak menggubrisnya.

Sakura pun sampai di lantai lima, disana terlihat Mebuki tengah menangis didepan ruang perawatan Kizashi.

"Kaa-san !! bagaimana keadaan tou-san ???" tanya Sakura saat sudah berdiri di depan Mebuki.

"Hiks...hiks...tou-san..mu...kritis...hiks...uang kita... tidak cukup...hiks...untuk membiayai perawatan tou-san...hiks...hiks..." Mebuki memeluk Sakura.

Sakura membolakan matanya, ' _Bukankah orang tuaku memiliki banyak uang ?? lalu kemana hasil kerja tou-san selama ini ???'_

Satu dan banyak hal yang tidak Sakura ketahui selama ini, bahwa semenjak kasus pembulianya terhadap Hinata beberapa tahun yang lalu jabatan Kizashi sebagai general manager diturunkan menjadi pegawai biasa. Untuk menutupi segala kebutuhan hidup mereka Mebuki pun terpaksa ikut bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Otsutsuki sebagai _customer_ _care_.

 ** _Tap...tap...tap..._**

Terdengar bunyi langkah tergesa-gesa mendekati mereka dan itu adalah suara langkah Neji. Wajah Neji benar-benar terlihat kusut dan gusar. Namun rahangnya tetap menutup rapat apalagi saat melihat Sakura, kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas dari matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kizashi-san ???" tanya Neji dingin.

Sakura dan Mebuki pun melepaskan pelukanya, Mebuki menunduk hormat pada Neji sedangkan Sakura masih memasang wajah bingung tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. "Suamiku saat ini tengah kritis Neji-san," Mebuki berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Jujur saja saat ini Neji merasa kesal ralat sangat kesal. Beberapa jam yang lalu Neji sedang berkutat dengan dokumen perusahaan yang memuakan, kemudian Itachi menelepon dan mengajaknya keluar menemaninya ke Yamanaka WO untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan pertunanganya dengan Konan tiga hari lagi. Menurut Neji ajakan Itachi cukup menghiburnya dari kepenatan selama seharian dengan dokumen perusahaan.

Baru saja setengah jam dia berada di Yamanaka WO, Hikari tiba-tiba saja meneleponya dan menyuruh Neji untuk pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk memeriksa keadaan Kizashi yang tiba-tiba saja kritis dan menyuruhnya memberikan bantuan dana jika diperlukan. Jika saja itu bukan perintah langsung dari ibunya, mungkin Neji akan menolaknya.

Akhirnya Neji pun terpaksa meninggalkan Itachi dan Konan bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengaku teman sekelas Hinata -Ino. Padahal dia masih ingin memilih pakaian yang akan digunakanya dan Hinata untuk pesta pertunangan Itachi. Neji pun melesat membelah jalanan Konoha seperti orang gila. Dan saat sampai di Rumah sakit Konoha, Neji melihat Sakura yang membuatnya semakin kesal. Ya Neji belum bisa memaafkan tingkah buruk Sakura pada Hinata.

Neji menghela napas kasar, "Jika bukan karena permintaan kaa-san aku tidak akan kemari." Ujar Neji jujur. Sakura dan Mebuki membolakan matanya mendengar ucapan frontal dari mulut Neji.

"Aku kemari hanya disuruh untuk memeriksa keadaan Kizashi-san dan melaporkanya pada kaa-san, karena aku sudah tahu jadi aku akan kembali ke kantor." Neji membalikan badanya, namun tiba-tiba Mebuki mencengkram lengan kiri Neji.

"Neji-san aku...kami membutuhkan bantuanmu kumohon... kami sudah tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar perawatan suamiku, kumohon bantulah kami..." ujar Mebuki serak karena terlalu lama menangis.

Neji menaikan alisnya lalu menyeringai, "Apa untungnya bagiku ??"

 ** _Kriiiik..._**

Baik Mebuki maupun Sakura tidak mampu menjawabnya. Neji pun melepaskan cengkraman Mebuki perlahan-lahan. Neji penasaran dengan tingkah mereka selanjutnya, sedikit mempermainkan orang lain disaat genting mungkin akan menjadi hiburan yang menarik bagi Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau membantu kami, keluarga Uchiha masih mau membantu kami." Sakura berujar dengan lantang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan disisinya.

Neji terkekeh pelan hingga hampir tersedak (?) jujur saja Neji ingin tertawa saat ini tapi dia harus tetap menjaga imej coolnya seperti Sasuke. Neji pun membalikan badanya dan berjalan dengan tenang mendekati Sakura, sedangkan Sakura merasa sedikit gugup.

"Kau pikir keluarga Uchiha masih mau membantumu setelah tahu kelakuan busuk mu dan si Namikaze entah Uzumaki kuning keparat itu ??" Neji mendesis disela ucapanya. Sedangkan Mebuki masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Neji.

"Apa maksudmu ?? aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Sasuke-kun." Sakura berusaha membela dirinya.

"Ya kau memang pengecut !!" Neji menunjuk wajah Sakura dengan telunjuknya. "Kau berniat merusak hubungan adik ku dengan adik Itachi, dengan berbagai taktik busuk dan murahan."

Sakura memasang wajah kaget, "Adik ?? siapa maksudmu 'adik' ?? jadi Otsutsuki jalang itu adik angkat mu ??"

Neji mengepalkan tangan kirinya, dia menahan emosinya agar tidak langsung menghajar wajah Sakura. "Jaga ucapanmu Haruno !! Hinata adalah adik kandungku !! dan aku tidak akan segan-sgan melenyapkanmu jika kau bertingkah macam-macam padanya."

Mebuki membolakan matanya mendengar ucapan Neji, "Neji-san kumohon maafkan putriku, kumohon jangan tarik bantuanmu saat ini, kumohon Neji-san." Mebuki meraung-raung sambil menarik tangan kiri Neji –lagi.

"Jika bukan karena kebaikan kaa-san, dan jasa Kizashi-san pada perusahaan Hyuuga. Mungkin dia sekarang sudah tergeletak dijalanan." Ujar Neji sambil melepaskan tangan Mebuki perlahan-lahan.

Neji pun melangkah menjauhi Sakura dan Mebuki. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Neji bergetar menampilkan panggilan masuk dari Itachi. Neji pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

 ** _'Moshi-moshi...'_**

 _'Aku lupa memberitahumu, Hinata berada di rumahku bersama Sasuke.'_

 _' **Apa ?!! kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi ??? ah jangan sampai si pantat ayam merusak kesucian adikku...'**_

 _'Tenang saja, mereka sedang bersenang-senang, mungkin Hinata akan menginap dirumahku untuk menemani kaa-san...'_

 _' **Tidak !! Hinata tidak boleh menginap di kamar Sasuke !!! pantat ayam sialan itu pasti akan berbuat macam-macam pada adikku.'**_

Sakura menggeram tidak suka mendengar ucapan Neji. Sakura tidak percaya jika Hinata benar-benar adik Neji, dia merasa sakit hati mendengar Hinata akan menginap di rumah ralat kamar Sasuke.

' _Aku tidak bilang Hinata akan menginap di kamar Sasuke, tapi kemungkinan iya sih. Sejak tadi Sasuke dan Hinata diam di kamar tidak turun ke bawah.'_

 ** _'Aku pergi ke rumahmu sekarang !!!'_**

 _'Aku tidak berada di rumah, aku di rumah konan... katakan saja bahwa kau takut dirumah sendirian.'_

Ya sejak kecil Neji memang merasa takut jika ditinggal sendiri di mansion Hyuuga. Sebab dahulu Neji pernah melihat makhluk astral di salah satu ruangan di mansion Hyuuga.

 ** _'Aku tidak peduli !!'_**

 _'Ayolah Neji, jemput aku di rumah Konan... kau tahu sendiri aku tidak membawa mobil... kau sendiri yang menjemputku ke Yamanaka WO'_

Neji menepuk dahinya pelan, karena saking semangatnya untuk pergi ke luar. Neji dengan sengaja menjemput Itachi di persimpangan jalan menuju mansion Uchiha, jadi Neji tidak tahu bahwa ada Hinata di rumah Itachi.

 ** _'Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke kantor dahulu. Jika kau sudah selesai telepon aku, dan kita pergi untuk menebas kepala pantat ayam adikmu.'_**

 _'Apaaaa...'_

Neji mematikan panggilan tanpa menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari mulut Itachi. Kemudian Neji melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan rumah sakit.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Enggggghhhh..." Hinata menggeliat pelan, dia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkar pada tubuhnya, tangan kekar tersebut menyebarkan rasa hangat pada sekitar tubuh Hinata. Dia masih enggan untuk membuka matanya, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada objek abstrak di depannya.

Sasuke merasa terusik dengan gerakan sederhana yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya lalu mengeratkan pelukanya pada Hinata dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

 ** _Krieeeet..._**

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke pelan-pelan, Mikoto tersenyum dan hampir memekik melihat posisi Sasuke dan Hinata saat ini. Mikoto mengelurkan ponsel dari kantung celemeknya lalu mengambil foto Sasuke dan Hinata, setelah mendapat foto yang menurutnya bagus, Mikoto pun meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Mikoto.

 **From : Fuga-kun**

 **Subject : -**

 **Putraku tidak gay !!! akhirnya Sasuke akan menikah !!!**

 ** _*Stiker seseorang waria (?) berambut panjang berteriak dengan kedua tangan mengepal di depan tubuhnya*_**

Ternyata Mikoto mengirim foto Sasuke dan Hinata yang baru saja diambilnya. Okay jangan bayangkan jika Fugaku mengucapkan kalimat diatas secara langsung dengan wajah yang bersemangat seperti guru Guy. Karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Jika pun Fugaku mengucapkanya secara langsung, wajahnya pasti akan tetap datar dan berwiba seperti saat Sasuke akan makan bersama dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke tidak bisa kembali tertidur setelah Mikoto keluar dari kamarnya, dia heran kenapa Mikoto dan Naruto mengambil fotonya. Untuk mengobati rasa bosanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikmati keindahan tubuh Hinata dalam dekapanya.

Sasuke mengusap rambut Hinata yang begitu seperti rambut Mikoto dan Itachi. Mengingat nama Itachi entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, bukan karena rambut Itachi yang halus. Sejak dulu Sasuke tahu bahwa ibunya ingin memiliki anak perempuan dan mengorbankan Itachi untuk mewujudkan keinginanya. Sasuke merasa heran kemana anikinya yang selalu mengganggunya ??.

Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, Sasuke malah merasa bersyukur dengan hilangnya Itachi saat ini. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan usapanya pada pipi, dagu, hidung, bibir dan berhenti pada tanda di pundak Hinata yang berwarna merah terang. Sasuke menyadari bahwa itu adalah hasil gigitanya beberapa saat yang lalu saat mengalami puncak kenikmatan. Gigitanya melukai kulit mulus Hinata.

Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah sudah melukai Hinata, Sasuke pun mengecup luka tersebut berharap warna merah tersebut akan hilang seiring bertambahnya frekuensi kecupanya. Namun sialnya bukanya berhenti, Sasuke malah semakin gencar mengecupi bagian tubuh Hinata yang lain.

"Sial !! kau begitu seksi bahkan saat tidur !!" umpat Sasuke. Sejak memulai kecupanya Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata sudah sadar, namun Sasuke enggan untuk menghentikan kecupanya karena gairah sudah menyelimuti pikiranya.

"Isssshhh Sasuke-kun hentikan..." Hinata berusaha untuk menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

"Ayolah hime, aku sudah tidak kuat menahanya lagi..." ujar Sasuke menggoda sambil meniup telinga Hinata.

"Berhenti Sasuke-kun, aku ingin mandi. Aku harus pulang sebelum Neji-nii marah lagi.." Hinata menarik selimut dan menggulung tubuhnya sedemikian rupa.

"Baiklah kita mandi bersama." Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Hinata tidak meronta, dia terlalu malas entah terlalu lemas untuk melawan. Sasuke mendudukan Hinata disamping bathtub lalu menyalakan keran air panas dan air dingin agar air yang akan dia gunakan menjadi hangat.

Setelah menyalakan keran air Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Hinata, kemudian mengusap bahu Hinata yang masih merah.

"Maaf aku melukaimu," Sasuke mengusap bekas gigitanya lalu mencium kening Hinata lama. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi." Sasuke tersenyum tulus, benar-benar tulus pada Hinata. Sepertinya sebagian –ralat seluruh hati sang bungsu Uchiha sudah menentukan pilihanya.

Sasuke mengambil sabun cair di belakang tubuh Hinata lalu menuangkanya ke dalam bathtub. Busa langsung memenuhi bathtub tersebut dan harum lavendel yang lembut menyerbak memenuhi penciuman Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau menyukai bunga lavendel..." ujar Hinata sambil memainkan busa yang semakin menggunung.

"Kaa-san yang membelikanya untukku, dia bilang harumnya sama sepertimu." Sasuke menutup keran air lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk mengajaknya berdiri.

"Lepaskan selimut itu, aku tidak ingin selimut kesayanganku basah." Sasuke menyeringai menggoda sambil berusaha menurunkan selimut yang menutupi sebatas dada Hinata.

"Tidak !! kau akan kembali macam-macam padaku !!" Hinata mendelik tajam pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Hinata kembali pada kepribadianya yang menyeramkan. Sejujurnya Sasuke lebih suka Hinata bertingkah manis saat bersamanya, tapi Hinata malah lebih sering menampilkan kepribadianya yang keras kepala.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam, kita hanya akan mandi bersama mungkin saling menggosok punggung. Jika kau tidak melepas selimut menyebalkan itu, bagaimana kau akan mandi ??" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit gusar.

Akhirnya otak Hinata dapat memproses ucapan Sasuke. "Baiklah kau masuk terlebih dahulu dan jangan melihatku melepas selimut." Hinata menatap galak pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, dia sedang ingin melihat tingkah aneh yang diciptakan oleh Hinata dan pasti itu akan terlihat manis di matanya. Sasuke pun langsung masuk kedalam bathtub tanpa perlu melepaskan apapun karena sejak tadi dia memang tidak memakai apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata masuk kedalam bathtub dan menyamankan dirinya dibelakang Sasuke dengan kaki yang sengaja ditekuk. Hinata mulai memainkan air ke punggung Sasuke lalu mengusapnya pelan. Sasuke mulai bernapas berat sambil menutup matanya.

"Tubuhmu bagus Sasuke-kun, tapi sayangnya Sakura sudah menikmati keindahan tubuh mu lebih dahulu daripada aku..." entah mengapa Hinata merasa dadanya sesak dan air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke membuka matanya lalu memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Hinata. "Gomen, tapi itu aku yang dahulu, sekarang aku sudah berubah... aku akan setia padamu, aku berjanji... kumohon kau mau menerima masa laluku..." Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipi Hinata.

Hinata mengumpat didalam hati, ' _Ayolah Sasuke kau selalu bertingkah ditempat yang tidak tepat, kumohon jangan lakukan hal romantis di kamar mandi.'_

"Baiklah sekarang kau ambil sikat itu, lalu gosok punggungku." Sasuke tersenyum sambil menunjuk sikat berwarna putih yang disimpan dibelakang tubuh Hinata. Perempat siku muncul di dahi Hinata.

' _Sudah bertingkah romantis ditempat yang salah, sekarang dia menyuruhku menggosok punggungnya ?!!! tapi...'_ Hinata tersenyum misterius lalu mengambil sikat dibelakangnya.

"Berbalik lah Sasu-pyon sayang, aku akan membersihkan punggungmu."

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya lalu terkekeh pelan, "Aku suka kau memanggiku sayang,"

"Benarkah ?? tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu 'chicken butt' seperti yang sering nii-san ucapkan..." Hinata menggsok pelan punggung Sasuke, namun lama kelamaan semakin cepat dan keras.

"Jangan mengikuti si sadako, aawww... pelankan sedikit hime !!" pekik Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum lalu memelankan gosokanya pada punggung Sasuke, namun beberapa saat kemudian kembali berubah menjadi cepat dan keras. Dan itu terus berulang, hingga akhirya Sasuke benar-benar merasa sakit pada punggungnya.

"Awww hime, hentikan, sakit !!! baiklah aku mengerti maksudmu, kau ingin berendam disini sendirian, jadi hentikan gosokan menyakitkanmu !!"

Hinata terkekeh pelan, sebenarnya Hinata hanya ingin menjahili Sasuke tetapi respon Sasuke malah lebih dari yang dia bayangkan. Sejak tadi Hinata memang ingin berendam sendirian dan Sasuke mengabulkanya.

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju shower untuk membilas tubuhnya, "Maid akan mengantarkan pakaian bersih dan handuk untukmu, jadi kau berendam saja sampai puas." Ujar Sasuke disela mandinya.

 **TBC**

 **Huaaaaa ternyata konfliknya engga nyampe disini, mungkin next chap atau nextnya lagi hehehehehe . sejujurnya saya bingung sama nasib Naruto, enaknya dia diapain ya ???**

 **Asalnya saya mau nampilin lemon kaya di Fifty Shades of Grey halaman 248 :v tapi saya engga mood buat ngetiknya.** **Saya tepar -_- setelah aktivitas tiga minggu terakhir yang naudzubilah padat.**

 **Well lomba yang aku ikutin ternyata pengumumanya hari minggu tanggal 30, aku kira waktu hari sabtu tanggal 22... tapi engga apa-apalah, semoga aja menang. Saingan aku cowok semua (?) sumpah yang ketemu sama aku pas lomba itu cowok semua, atau mungkin ada ceweknya tapi engga bisa hadir karena sebuah alasan tertentu.**

 **Jangan lupa read, review, fav dan foll yaaa...**

 **Eh follow juga IG aku @himekazeera kalo kalian dari Wattpad atau FFn, DM aja biar langsung di follback...**


	15. Chapter 15

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (0.0)**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

Sasuke tengah mengusapkan pomade pada rambut ravenya, kemudian menatanya mencuat menantang gravitasi. Setelah merasa rambutnya sempurna, Sasuke pun beralih pada parfum yang sudah disediakan oleh Mikoto diatas nakas.

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu Sasuke berkutat dengan isi lemari dan segala perawatan tubuh yang jarang dia pakai. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan perawatan tubuh yang sempurna karena tanpa perawatan yang sempurna pun dia sudah luar biasa tampan (?).

Sasuke merasa harus berpenampilan yang terbaik untuk berkencan dengan Hinata. Well Sasuke memang sering berkencan dengan para wanita tapi kencan kali ini berbeda. Dia benar-benar ingin berkencan dengan normal layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Mungkin tidak salah jika Sasuke mengharapkan hal romantis yang akan dia lakukan dengan Hinata selama berkencan, meskipun dahulu Sasuke menganggap hal-hal romantis itu menjijikan.

"Sasu-chan, apa kau sudah siap ???" Suara Mikoto dari balik pintu kamar.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke agak mengeraskan geramanya.

"Baiklah, kaa-san tunggu dibawah."

Sasuke kembali memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin, dia memakai kaos putih dengan lengan hitam panjang dan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang pas dengan kaki panjangnya (?). setelah merasa sempurna, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

Tadi malam Neji tiba-tiba saja mendobrak kamar Sasuke saat dia dan Hinata sedang bermesraan diatas kasur. Hinata memakai gaun malam berwarna biru tua seperti rambut Sasuke, yang mengekspos sebelah bahunya, Mikoto lah yang sengaja memilihkanya. Gaun itu terlalu besar pada tubuh ramping Mikoto namun saat dipakai oleh Hinata gaun itu membentuk tubuh Hinata dengan sempurna.

Neji langsung menarik Hinata ke lantai bawah, namun Mikoto mengajak mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Neji yang merasa tidak tega melihat wajah memelas Mikoto pun langsung ikut makan malam dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke sengaja duduk disamping Hinata dan langsung berhadapan dengan Itachi dan Neji. Dia sengaja menunjukan kemesraan -yang menurut Neji berlebihan- hingga membuat Neji mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat sarkas yang tidak pernah dia keluarkan dihadapan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Dilantai bawah sudah ada Itachi yang sedang bermain play station, Mikoto yang membawa jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan Fugaku yang sedang duduk dikursi kebesaranya sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke.

"Kau sangat tampan Sasuke-kun !!!" ujar Mikoto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Putraku memang tampan." Ujar Fugaku sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Taklukan putri Hiashi dan tou-san akan memberikanmu hadiah."

"Tou-san akan memberikan hadiah apa pada Sasu-chan ???" Tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya dari layar televisi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, kau sudah cukup mendapat sebuah mansion setelah menikah." Jawab Fugaku datar.

"Hah ?!! Tou-san hanya akan memberiku mansion ?? lalu bagaimana dengan isinya ??" Itachi menyimpan joystick-nya lalu berdiri mendekati Mikoto, Fugaku dan Sasuke.

"Karena kau tidak mau mengurus perusahaanku, kau menyebalkan." Cibir Fugaku.

"Isssssh, semoga kencanmu sukses Sasu-chan !!!" Itachi menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke pun mengambil jaket ditangan Mikoto dan melangkah keluar dari mansion Uchiha.

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Nee-chan !!!" Teriak Hanabi dari ambang pintu kamar Hinata. "Nee-chan mau kemana ?? wah nee-chan sangat cantik !!!"

"Nee-chan akan pergi ke Konoha land dengan Sasuke-nii," Hinata merapikan wig pendeknya. Hinata memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek, rok hitam selutut dan sepatu balerina berwarna putih. Dia sengaja memakai wig berwarna indigo sebahu dan softlens berwarna softpurpel. Dia sengaja menggunakan penyamaran agar fans Sasuke tidak menyerangnya.

"Wah !! nee-chan akan kencan dengan Saskey-nii ?!! aku ikut yaaaa?!!"

"Kau tidak boleh ikut Hana-chan, kau harus ke dojo sebentar lagi..." itu adalah suara Neji.

"Nii-chan !! nii-chan akan mengantarku ke dojo ??" tanya Hanabi denan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Hn, jika kau tidak mengganggu persiapan nee-chan mu."

Hanabi mengangguk lalau tersenyum pada Hinata, "Semoga hari mu menyenangkan nee-chan, jaa ne..." Hanabi berlari keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar berniat berkencan dengan si pantat ayam ??" tanya Neji.

"Mau bagaimana lagi ?? Itachi-nii sudah membelikan tiket Konoha land, sayang sekali jika tidak digunakan." Jawab Hinata sambil memasukan beberapa keperluanya pada tas selempangan kecil berwarna hitam.

Neji menghela napas, "Perasaanku tidak enak, jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku."

"Baiklah nii-san, aku pergi..." Hinata mengecup pelan pipi kiri Neji.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping mobil Audi hitam milik Fugaku, dia sengaja memakai mobil Fugaku agar tidak diketahui siswa KIHS.

"Sasuke-kun !!!" Hinata tersenyum manis setelah menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sangat manis," Sasuke menciup pipi Hinata lalu menggenggam tanganya, "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum jalanan semakin macet." Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang disamping supir untuk Hinata.

"Rasanya aneh sekali kau bertingkah romantis," sindir Hinata dengan senyuman manis.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Ayolah jangan mengganggu moment kencan kita, honey." Dia pun menutup pintu mobil lalu berjalan memutar menuju kursi pengemudi.

"Nii-san bilang perasaanya tidak enak," Ujar Hinata sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi disampingnya.

"Sadako itu sister complex akut, jadi wajar jika perasaan dia tidak enak saat adiknya pergi dengan pria lain selain dia dan ayahmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil terus menatap lurus pada jalan Konoha yang mulai ramai.

"Mungkin, ngomong-ngomong ada apa saja di Konoha land ?? well terakhir aku kesana saat masih sekolah dasar."

"Banyak wahana, tapi aku ingin menaiki wahana perahu kecil apalah itu namanya..." jawab Sasuke sedikit kesal karena tiba-tiba saja ada pengalihan arus menuju Konoha land, yang membuatnya harus berputar mencari jalan alternatif.

"Kau tidak ingin naik roll coaster atau wahana ekstrim yang lain ??" tanya Hinata sambil menukikan sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin, bukankah saat ini kita sedang kencan ?? jadi aku ingin mengunjungi wahana-wahana romantis seperti yang sering dilakukan orang lain." Balas Sasuke enteng.

"Baiklah aku akan menuruti keinginanmu..." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, Hinata ingin melihat wajah kaku Sasuke saat melakukan hal-hal romantis yang mungkin aneh.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Naruto baru saja sampai dirumah sakit Konoha, dia berencana untuk menengok keadaan Kizashi dan Sakura. Setelah mengirim foto Sasuke dan Hinata pada Sakura, dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

"Permisi..." Ujar Naruto saat memasuki ruang perawatan Kizashi.

"Naruto-kun ??" tanya Sakura dari samping kiri bangsal Kizashi.

"Hai Sakura, bagaimana keadaan ayahmu ???" tanya Naruto dengan senyum canggung.

"Tou-san masih belum sadar sejak semalam," iris emerald Sakura menatap sayu pada tubuh Kizashi yang terbaring kaku dengan berbagai alat kesehatan menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Souka, aku turut berduka... dan ini dari ibuku..." Naruto menyerahkan sebuket bunga _carnation_ berwarna merah muda pada Sakura.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk lalu menyimpan bunga pemberian Naruto diatas nakas. "Naruto ?? bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan foto Sasuke tertidur dengan otutsuki itu ??" Sakura menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Tadi malam kaa-san menyuruhku mengantarkan barang ke mansion Uchiha, saat aku masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke, aku melihat dia sedang tidur dengan seorang gadis." Naruto menghela napas mengingat bahu dan punggung polos Hinata dalam pelukan Sasuke, denyutan nyeri menyerang hati Naruto. "Dan saat aku dekati itu adalah Hinata,"

"Gadis, eh ??" ujar Sakura sengaja menyindir.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa Sasuke sudah mengambil keperawanan Hinata !! karena aku yang akan melakukanya." Naruto menggeram tidak suka.

"Ck, jangan so suci Naruto. Dia sudah tidur dengan Sasuke, lalu apa yang tersisa untukmu ??" Sakura mendekati Naruto sambil membelai dada Naruto yang terbalut kemeja berwarna orange.

Naruto menghela napas berat, dia kembali teringat ucapan Hinata.

 _...bagaimana dengan Haruno gadis yang begitu kau cintai itu ??? ups dia bukan gadis lagi, hahahahaha..." tawa Hinata menggema ditoilet. Naruto hanya menatap horor pada Hinata._

 _"Bahkan dia pernah tidur dengan Sasuke, mungkin dengan laki-laki lain juga." Hinata mengeluarkan senyuman mengejeknya. (Chapter 10)_

Mungkin ucapan Hinata ada benarnya,apalagi dengan melihat Sakura yang saat ini bergelayut manja pada tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar merasa menyesal dulu penah benar-benar mencintai Sakura yang ternyata lebih buruk dari yang dia bayangkan. Mungkin keputusanya untuk mengejar cinta Hinata bukan pilihan yang salah.

Naruto mendorong Sakura lembut dengan kedua tanganya, "Hentikan Sakura, tingkahmu benar-benar menjijikan."

Sakura tersenyum mengejek, "Otsutsuki mu lebih menjijikan dengan merebut miliku,"

"Milik mu ?? keh bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah mengakui mu !!" balas Naruto geram tidak terima Hinata dihina dengan jelas didepan wajahnya.

 ** _Drrrrtttt...drrrrrtttt..._**

Ponsel dalam saku celana Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar menampilkan sebuah panggilan masuk.

' ** _Kau dimana Naruto ???'_**

 _'Aku sedang di rumah sakit, bagaimana ??'_

 _' **Mereka sedang berada di Konoha land, aku akan mengirimkan beberap foto padamu.'**_

 _'Baiklah, jangan berani kau menyentuh Hinata seujung rambut pun, atau aku akan membunuhmu.'_

Naruto mengakhiri panggilanya, beberapa detik kemudian sebuah e-mail masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Disana terdapat foto Sasuke dan Hinata dengan wig pendek tengah berada diatas perahu berwarna kuning cerah. Foto yang lain menujukan foto Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang mengantri naik gondola, Sasuke mengacak rambut palsu Hinata.

"Siapa yang menelpon mu ??" tanya Sakura membuyarkan kekesalan Naruto.

"Pain, dia orang suruhanku untuk mengawasi Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka sedang di Konoha land, aku akan pergi untuk melihat eksekusi." Balas Naruto sambil menatap tajam Sakura sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanya.

"Eksekusi ?? apa maksudmu ??" Sakura merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Sedikit memberikan pelajaran untuk Sasuke." Jawab Naruto ringan sambil menaikan bahu tidak peduli.

"Apa ?!! apa yang kau..."

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan perawatan Kizashi. Sakura menggeram tidak suka lalu meraih bahu Naruto.

"Kau akan menghabisi Sasuke ??? atau menghabisi si cupu ??"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Kau pikir aku akan menyakiti dia untuk ke sekian kalinya ???" Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura dari bahunya, "Sebaiknya kau menutup mulut berbisa mu, sebelum aku yang akan membuatmu menutup mulut."

"Aku akan ikut bersama mu." Ujar Sakura mantap lalu meninggalkan ruang perawatan Kizashi.

Tanpa mereka sadari Kizashi menitikan air mata kesedihan dari matanya yang terpejam.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua sore, Hinata dan Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bersemi.

"Ne Sasuke-kun ??" ujar Hinata sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke yang berada diatas pahanya.

"Hm ??" gumam Sasuke.

"Aku ingin ice cream vanilla..." Hinata merengek, Sasuke tersenyum sekilas.

Sejak tadi Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata menginginkan ice cream vanilla, tetapi dia sengaja pura-pura tidak tahu agar Hinata memohon padanya. Dan harpanya benar-benar terkabul, Hinata merengek padanya seperti anak kecil dan itu benar-benar terlihat manis dimatanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli disana." Sasuke menunjuk penjual ice cream di sebrang jalan.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut ??" Tanya Hinata sedikit cemberut.

"Aku tidak ingin ada laki-laki mesum yang mengganggu mu..." Sasuke berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berdiri. "Atau kau ingin aku pegi kesana sendirian dan digoda oleh wanita penjaga kedai ice cream itu ??" Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaianya.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mendelik pada wanita penjaga kedai ice cream yang sejak tadi melirik ke arahnya dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku ikut." Hinata langsung menarik tangan Sasuke lalu berhenti saat akan menyebrang jalan.

Taman bunga Sakura dan Konoha land terpisah oleh jalan raya Konoha yang selalu ramai oleh kendaaan, apalagi saat hari libur seperti ini. Ditaman bunga Sakura tidak diperbolehkan seorang pun berjualan, jadi mereka mendirikan stand makanan di sebrang taman Sakura dekat dengan Konoha land.

Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri didekat zebra cross bersama beberapa orang lainya menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Setelah lampu berubah menjadi merah Sasuke dan Hinata pun mulai menyebrang jalan, namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna silver melintas dan hampir menabrak mereka. Sasuke refleks memeluk Hinata dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sialan !!!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Hinata.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka ikut memperhatikan mereka dan ikut mengumpati mobil yang baru saja melintas. Sasuke langsung melanjutkan langkahnya ke kedai ice cream sambil merangkul Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja ??" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Da-daijoubu Sasuke-kun..." wajah Hinata memerah karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sialan aku akan menghajar siapa pun sopir mobil terkutuk itu, jika bertemu lagi !!!" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan untuk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin ice cream..." Hinata menarik ujung kaos Sasuke. Ah Sasuke hampir saja melupakan tujuan utamanya pergi ke sebrang taman bunga Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Hinata mendekati kedai ice cream.

Disana ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang membeli ice cream, "Ice cream vanilla satu." Ujar Sasuke dengan datar pada wanita penjaga kedai. Wanita tersebut tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar, lalu mengambil ice cream vanilla yang masih berada ditangan si penjaga kedai. Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata menajuh dari kedai ice cream yang mulai ramai.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun..." Hinata mengecup pelan pipi Sasuke setelah mendapatkan ice creamnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata terang-terangan bermesraan dengan Sasuke didepan umum, Hinata tidak merasa khawatir bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya karena penyamaranya sudah sempurna. Sasuke menyamankan tangan kanannya pada pinggang ramping Hinata setelah dia melepaskan ciumanya.

Sementara itu dua orang manusia berbeda gender tengah berada didalam mobil disebrang kedai ice cream menggeram tidak suka melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sialan kau teme !!!" Naruto pun mengelurkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya, lalu menghubungi seseorang. "Cepat kau persiapkan eksekusi !!!" ujar Naruto pada seseorang disebrang telepon lalu menutup teleponya dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya tanpa ingin memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ada lagi yang kau inginkan ??" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku takut firasat Neji-nii benar-benar terjadi jika kita pulang malam." Ujar Hinata disela makan ice creamnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berambut hijau yang tadi Hinata dan Sasuke lihat dikedai ice cream menarik ujung dress Hinata.

"Onee-chan," ujar anak itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hinata mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak tersebut lalu tersenyum, "Ada apa adik manis ???" Hinata mengusap pelan pipi anak tersebut.

"A-aku i-ingin pe-pergi ke ta-taman i-itu... ta-tapi a-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa me-menyebrang ja-jalan i-ini..." anak itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Cup...cup... jangan menangis, ayo kita menyebrang bersama. Ne siapa namamu ???" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Mido, kaa-san ku be-berada di-ditaman, di-dia be-bersama a-adiku..."

"Souka, ayo nee-chan gendong, kau pasti lelah berjalan dari taman hingga kemari..." Hinata membentangkan tangannya, Mido pun mendekati Hinata lalu merangkul tanganya pada leher Hinata. Dia pun berdiri dan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memasang raut yang sulit dibaca.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak keberatan jika Mido-kun ikut bersama kita sebentar ??" Hinata tersenyum sekilas pada Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang membawanya.." Sasuke mengambil alih Mido dari pangkuan Hinata.

Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke membayangkan jika Hinata kelak menjadi ibu untuk anak-anaknya. Sisi lembut dalam diri Hinata memang cocok untuk menjadi seorang ibu dan itu mengingatkanya pada Mikoto. Tiba-tiba saja Mido menangis dalam gendongan Sasuke saat Sasuke dan Hinata mulai menyebrang jalan.

"Huuuaa wajah nii-san menyeramkan..." Mido menangis cukup kencang membuat perempat siku muncul di dahinya, sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan polos dari Mido. Hell, wajah Sasuke yang tampan disebut menyeramkan oleh serang anak kecil. Wajah Sasuke memang tampan, namun raut wajahnya yang datar dan mata onix nya yang tajam memberikan kesan mengintimidasi bagi orang yang pertama kali bertemu denganya.

"Sssssttt... wajah nii-san ini memang menyeramkan tapi dia sebenarnya baik, dia tidak akan menyakiti Mido-kun." Hinata mengusap pelan rambut Mido.

Perempat siku muncul semakin jelas pada dahi Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Ck kau menyebalkan hime..." ujar Sasuke sambil menurunkan Mido dari pangkuanya, lalu mengedakan pandanganya mencari seseorang yang di perkirakan ibu dari Mido.

Setelah mengedarkan pengelihatanya beberapa saat Sasuke melihat seorang wanita berambut hijau yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

"Apa itu ibu mu ??" tanya Sasuke datar.

Mido memandang takut pada Sasuke lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu..."

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata tengah tertidur di samping kursi pengemudi, setelah tadi mengantar Mido, Mereka tidak langsung pulang. Mereka malah pergi ke rumah Mido karena diajak makan malam bersama. Dan akhirnya mereka pulang setelah pukul 8 malam.

Sasuke masih fokus menyetir, namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam menyalipnya pada jarak yang benar-benar dekat hingga Sasuke langsung membanting stir ke kiri, membuat kepala Hinata terkantuk pada kaca jendela.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun ??" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan kembali tidurmu..." ujar Sasuke lembut sambil terus menyetir.

Tiba-tiba mobil silver yang tadi hampir menabrak Sasuke dan Hinata menyalip dan berhenti didepan mobil Sasuke. Dia pun refleks menginjak rem dan membuat kepalanya sendiri terbentur stir.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengumpat, tiba-tiba saja seseorang berjubah hitam keluar dari dalam mobil sambil membawa katana ditangan kanan nya...

 **TBC**

 **Huaaaaa akhirnya bisa update... gomen telat, ternyata jadwal aku jadi ancur setelah masuk minggu ke dua... alhamdulillah minna-san aku juara 1 lomba orific di Hanami VI... aku masih engga nyangka bisa juara, soalnya saingan aku cowok semua.** **Dan aku bakal ikut lomba Monogatari di Inori-SMAN 3 Bandung, hari sabtu ini aku techmeetnya. Doakan ya semoa aku bisa juara, engga apa-apa engga pertama juga yang penting udah mencoba.** **Gomen kalo aku akhir-akhir ini telat update, jadwal aku masih kacau. Tapi aku bakal tamatin cerita ini dan lanjut ke cerita yang selanjutnya. Please jangan bosen-bosen buat nungguin, tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa, makasih buat yang udah do'ain waktu lomba. Btw aku ketemu sama Sasuke lho waktu di Hanami, liat aja di IG aku kalo pengen liat foto-fotonya...**


	16. Chapter 16

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

Belum sempat Sasuke mengumpat, tiba-tiba saja seseorang berjubah hitam keluar dari dalam mobil sambil membawa katana ditangan kanan nya. Lelaki tersebut berambut orange menyala dengan tindik yang memenuhi wajahnya.

Sasuke menggeram dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada stir, "Pein !" desis Sasuke.

"K-kau me-ngenalnya ?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

Hinata ragu jika Sasuke mengenal laki-laki urakan dan menyeramkan tersebut. Dia tahu Sasuke memang nakal, tapi laki-laki itu bukan hanya terlihat nakal tapi dia seperti seorang ketua yakuza yang siap membunuh siapapun dengan tangan kejamnya.

"Ck ! diamlah disini jangan keluar apa pun yang terjadi !" Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil sambil menggeram kesal, dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya megangguk ragu, saat Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil segerombolan orang berperawakan hampir sama dengan si laki-laki berambut orange muncul dari mobil lain dari mobil hitam dan mobil berwarna silver. Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada sabuk pengaman, entah mengapa perasaan Hinata benar-benar tidak karuan. Dia yakin sesuatu yang buruk dan berbahaya akan terjadi.

Sasuke mulai mendekati laki-laki berambut orange dan mulai berbicara sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Hinata. Setelah Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, laki-laki itu mengacungkan katana nya ke depan wajah Sasuke kemudian segerombolan orang yang berdiri didekat si laki-laki yang mengacungkan katana mengerubungi Sasuke.

Hinata merasa ketakutan, dia memang bisa bela diri namun dia tidak yakin bela dirinya dapat membantu Sasuke. Dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan pada Neji dan Itachi.

 **HER REAL MASK**

 ** _Sementara itu diluar mobil..._**

"Hai Sasuke, lama kita tidak bertemu." Pein mengeluarkan seringaianya.

"Ck ! tidak usah berbasa-basi, apa mau mu ?" tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekati Pein dan germbolanya.

"Ya ampun kau memang tidak suka basa basi," Pein terkekeh pelan, "Well siapa wanita yang bersama mu ?" Pein melirik sekilas pada Hinata yang sedang menatap Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

"Dia bukan wanita, dia gadisku... kekasihku." Ujar Sasuke bangga.

"Gadis eh ? sejak kapan kau tidur dengan gadis ? ah dia terlalu payah untuk laki-laki seperti mu." Pein menyeringai, "Menurutku Haruno itu lebih cocok untukmu, she is so hot..." Pein sengaja memanas-manasi Sasuke.

"Jaga mulut mu bajingan sebelum aku yang akan menghancurkan mulut dan tubuhmu !" Sasuke mendesis setelah mengucapkanya.

"Ck ! bicaramu terlalu tinggi Uchiha. Well kau tahu ? Naruto ternyata menyukai gadismu itu, dan kurasa gadismu juga menyukainya. Sepertinya mereka cocok dan kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan Haruno." Dagu Pein menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti tidak jauh dari mobil Pein.

Sasuke dapat melihat siluet Sakura dan Naruto didalam mobil, dia sudah memperkirakan bahwa serangan Pein diatur oleh orang lain. Karena tidak mungkin teman lamanya itu menyerangnya tanpa alasan.

"Kau ternyata menjadi makhluk rendahan, Pein." Pein menatap tajam saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Kenapa kau bisa menjadi sebodoh ini, menjadi kacung Haruno dan Naruto ?!"

 ** _Trak..._**

Pein menjatuhkan wadah katana-nya lalu mengacungkanya ke depan wajah Sasuke dan memberikan kode pada anak buahnya untuk mulai menyerang Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku takut pada anak buah mu ? baiklah kita mulai pertunjukanya." Sasuke langsung menunduk dan menyapukan kakinya pada kaki Pein membuat Pein jatuh menyentuh aspal.

"Sialan kau Uchiha !" Pein langsung berdiri dan menyiapkan katana untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Pein adalah salah satu pemilk bar di Konoha dan juga salah satu anggota yakuza elit di Jepang. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Sasuke sering sekali berkunjung ke bar milik Pein setelah mengerjakan laporan perusahaan. Salah seorang wanita yang menjadi bartender di bar milik Pein selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke, namun dia mengabaikanya.

Pada suatu hari Sasuke benar-benar dalam keadaan mabuk, wanita itu pun berusaha mencari kesempatan agar dapat tidur dengan Sasuke. Dan itu berhasil, akhirnya wanita itu dapat tidur dengan Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian tersebut wanita itu terus mengejar-ngejar Sasuke untuk mengajaknya kembali ke malam panasnya. Namun Sasuke menolaknya kemudian wanita itu meraung-raung di bar dan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mengandung anak Sasuke.

Sasuke tentu saja tercekat dan tidak percaya, dia masih bocah (?) SMA tidak mungkin dia dengan se enak jidat menghamili wanita yang lebih dewasa darinya. Keributan yang dibuat leh Sasuke dan wanita itupun terdengar oleh Pein.

Pein pun berusaha menengahi namun dia terkejut mendengar pengakuan wanita itu yang ternyata kekasihnya, yang mengaku sedang mengandung anak Sasuke. Pein mengetahui bahwa wanita tersebut sedang mengandung dan itu adalah anaknya. Dia pun merasa geram lalu menghajar Sasuke dengan membabi buta.

Bahkan Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit selama hampir satu minggu. Beberapa hari kemudian Pein mengunjungi Sasuke di rumah sakit dan dia mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya sudah bunuh diri karena tidak dinikahi oleh Sasuke, namun hasil otopsi (?) menyatakan bahwa janin dalam kandungan kekasihnya adalah miliknya bukan janin Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menerima maaf dari Pein, enak saja dia dirwat selama satu minggu karena tingkah konyol dari wanita dari antah barantah. Pein pun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tulus meminta maaf pada Sasuke, karena dia masih berpikir bahwa Sasuke lah yang menyebabkan kekasihnya meninggal dunia.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Baku hantam tidak terelakan didepanya, Hinata merasa khawatir karena Neji dan Itachi masih belum datang. Hinata pun nekad keluar dari dalam mobil dan menyerang salah satu anak buah Pein yang berdiri didekat mobilnya.

 ** _Bruuuk..._**

Suara tubuh menghantam aspal jalanan, "Wah nona manis ternyata keluar untuk menyelamatkan bajingan Uchiha." Pein menepukan tanganya disertai seringaian tajamnya. "Apa yang kau lihat dari bajingan ini ?" tanya Pein sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang tangan dan kakinya dipegang erat oleh empat orang anak buah Pein. "Tidak ku sangka kau memang benar-benar cantik, bahkan lebih dari Haruno itu. Pantas saja Uchiha keparat mau berpaling padamu." Pein berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan Hinata sengaja berjalan mendekati Pein.

"Lepaskan Sasuke-kun !" desis Hinata tajam saat Pein berdiri kurang dari tiga langkah di depanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau lihat dari Uchiha bajingan ini, dengan wajah manismu ka bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari bajingan ini. Namikaze misalnya, dia tidak terlalu suka bemain dengan wanita tidak seperti dia." Pein menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari tengahnya.

"Keparat kau ! jika kau berani menyentuh Hinata akan ku pastikan kau, Haruno dan Naruto akan mati menderita di neraka !" Sasuke memberontak namun cengkraman anak buah Pein semakin menguat.

"Bicara saja sepuasmu Uchiha." Ujar Pein tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Sialan menjauh dari kekasihku ! kenapa kau malah keluar hime ? sudah kubilang diam didalam mobil !" Sasuke berteriak frustrasi.

"Sekali lagi ku katakan padamu, lepaskan Sasuke-kun !" Hinata menatap tajam pada mata Pein.

"Ya ampun, apa aku sedang menonton drama romantis picisan ? bayi kelinci manis berani menggertak ketua yakuza demi menyelamatkan kekasih berengseknya... dari pada kau menyelamatkan kekasihmu, aku akan memberikanmu pilihan."

"Menarik," Hinata tersenyum palsu, namun dianggap senyum malaikat oleh Pein.

"Aku akan membebaskan kekasihmu asalkan kau menjauhinya dan bepacaranlah dengan orang lain, aku atau Naruto mungkin ?" Pein menggedigkan bahunya.

"Dan ?" Hinata menyipitkan matanya.

Pein tersenyum mendengar Hinata yang sepertinya mulai terpancing dengan permainanya. "Jika kau masih memilih dia, akan ku pastikan kau dan kekasihmu pulang dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa."

Hinata melangkah mendekati Pein, "Kau pikir aku akan percaya ? dan membiarkan Haruno mendekati Sasuke ? tidak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi."

 ** _Sreeeet...duk..._**

Hinata tiba-tiba saja melayangkan tendangan ke samping kepala Pein hingga membuatnya jatuh menyentuh aspal. Semua anak buah Pein melongo tidak percaya melihat ketuanya tersungkur oleh tendangan seorang gadis, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai menyadari kekuatan Hinata.

"Yang kau sebut bajingan itu adalah kekasihku, dan yang kau sebut Naruto dan Haruno adalah bajingan terburuk dalam hidupku." Hinata berjalan mendekati Pein yang sedang berusaha mengambil katana yang terjatuh agak jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Berhenti berbicara seolah kekasihku adalah makhluk paling buruk didunia ini !"

Mobil hitam yang sejak tadi terparkir tidak jauh dari lokasi penyerangan Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja menjauh dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

 **HER REAL MASK**

 ** _Didalam mobil hitam Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu..._**

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini Naruto ?!" Tanya Sakura kesal karena sejak dari taman bunga Sakura, dia terus diabaikan oleh Naruto. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan sepi.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan mengeksekusi Sasuke, tapi aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku. Jadi kita akan melihat kehancuran Sasuke dari sini." Ujar Naruto enteng sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil.

"Apa ?! Kumohon jangan bunuh Sasuke-kun, Naruto !"

"Tsk ! kau berisik !"

"Naruto, kumohon ! lakukan apapun asal jangan bunuh Sasuke !" Sakura berteriak histeris didalam mobil, apalagi saat melihat anak buah Pein mulai mengerubungi Sasuke.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung mencengkram wajah Sakura dengan tangan kananya. "Kau merepotkan Haruno ! kau pikir aku akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan milikku kembali ?! kau yang membuatku berpisah denganya ! kau pikir aku akan menunggu lagi agar bisa bersamanya ? kau pikir aku rela menunggu hingga dia menjadi janda Uchiha ?! lebih baik kau diam atau aku akan melemparmu keluar !" Naruto melepaskan cengkramanya pada wajah Sakura yang sudah digenani air mata.

"Hiks... kau...berubah...Naruto..." Sakura tersentak oleh panggilan Naruto, tidak biasa Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama marga.

"Diam Haruno !"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun !" Pekik Sakura saat melihat Sasuke dikurung oleh empat anak buah Pein. Namun belum sempat Naruto tertawa, Hinata tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam mobil dan menyerang anak buah Pein.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hime ? itu berbahaya !" Naruto hampir saja keluar dari dalam mobil, namun kesadaran masih berhasil mengendalikanya.

Sakura dan Naruto tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata dan Pein namun mereka tiba-tiba saja terkejut saat Pein tersungkur menyentuh aspal. Ditambah dengan ucapan Hinata yang mengakui bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasihnya, membuat Sakura dan Naruto semakin geram.

"Apa ?! dia menjadi kekasih Sasuke ! tidak mungkin !" teriak Sakura.

"Diamlah Haruno !" belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata, dia melihat mobil putih dari kejauhan, dia yakin sekali itu adalah mobil Itachi. Tanpa mengurangi amarahnya, Naruto pun langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil dan langsung berjalan menjauh.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Neji dan Itachi keluar dari dalam mobil di ikuti oleh beberapa orang polisi berpakaian seperti preman dari mobil dibelakangnya.

"Lepaskan adikku !" teriak Itachi.

"Menjauhlah Hinata." Ujar Neji yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri didepan Hinata.

Anggota kepolisian langsung meringkus Pein dan anak buahnya, dan Sasuke sudah tersungkur diatas aspal.

"Sialan kau Uchiha ! kau sudah membunuh kekasihku ! jadi matilah bersamanya !" Pein tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan pistol dan menembakanya pada Sasuke yang terkapal diatas aspal, tembakan tersebut mengenai bahu kanan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun !" teriak Hinata saat melihat darah merembes dari bahu Sasuke.

"Cepat bawa dia !" ujar Itachi sambil membungkus luka Sasuke.

Neji langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi untuk mengambil mobilnya. "Cepat, kita harus membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit." Ujar Neji dari dalam mobil.

Itachi pun menggendong Sasuke dan masuk ke kursi belakang, dan Hinata mengikutinya kemudian duduk didepan bersama Neji.

"Cepatlah nii-san !" Hinata benar-benar panik melihat darah yang terus keluar dari bahu Sasuke dan beberapa saat yang lalu tubuhnya mengejang.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, setelah pertemuannya dengan Pein tidak pernah berakhir dengan baik. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, Sasuke kembali berakhir dirumah sakit setelah pertemuanya dengan Pein. Well sbenarnya bukan petemuan tapi penyerangan yang dilakukan Pein atas dasar balas dendam dan perintah dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasu-chan ?" tanya Mikoto panik saat sampai di rumah sakit.

"Kaa-san tenang saja, operasi berjalan lancar dan tinggal menunggu Sasuke sadar. Mungkin lewat tengah malam dia akan sadar." Ujar Itachi berusaha menenangkan Mikoto.

"Dimana Hinata ?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku tadi mengantarnya pulang, Hinata syok dan kelelahan tapi dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Neji yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Fugaku.

"Syukurlah," Mikoto menangkupkan tanganya didepan dada, "Tapi kenapa Sasu-chan diserang orang itu ?" lanjut Mikoto dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku tahu seseorang berada dibalik semua ini." Neji menyeringai sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu ?" tanya Fugaku sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya, dan orang ku sedang mencari bukti untuk memastikanya." Jawab Neji.

"Ku harap dia mendapatkan balasannya." Ujar Mikoto sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi didepan ruangan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san pasti tidak akan menyangka, dan mungkin kaa-san akan kecewa jika tahu siapa yang menjadi dalang penyerangan Sasu-chan." Ujar Itachi.

"Well brother, bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu ? apa kau akan menundanya karena kejadian ini ?" tanya Neji sambil merangkul bahu Itachi mesra (?)

"Aku tidak akan menundanya meskipun Sasuke masih dirawat dirumah sakit, dan kita akan menjebak dalang dari penyerangan Sasuke." Itachi balas merangkul Neji.

"Kalian berdua hentikan ! mataku sakit melihat adegan gay yang kalian lakukan." Ujar Sai tidak jauh dari Itachi dan Neji.

"Hei Sai-kun, apa kabar ?" tanya Mikoto tanpa berniat untuk berdiri.

"Aku baik, aku mendapatkan sesuatu dari kejadian penyerangan Sasuke tadi." Ujar Sai to the point.

"Apa yang kau dapat sepupu ?" tanya Itachi sambil melepaskan rangkulan Neji.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut..."

 **TBC**

Yeeee saya update lagi :v gomen bagian ini saya privat di wattpad bukan maksud nyari followers, tapi saya khawatir ada yang mencopas cerita ini. Meskipun ceritanya gaje bin ancur alhamdulillah saya sudah dapat teks monogatari-nya dan tinggal dihafalin, well minggu depan saya engga bisa update, karena saya harus fokus ngapalin teksnya.

Saya minta do'anya lagi minna, semoga menang kalo ada yang mau datang ke Inori kabar-kabarin ya, siapa tau kita bisa ketemu


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N 1: Minna-san, genki desuka ?? gomen baru update... gomen juga buat yang baca di Wattpad chapter 16 kemarin aku private, demi apapun, aku engga niat nyari followers. Aku hanya takut sama plagiatisme, jujur aja ya menurut aku plagiatisme itu kelicikan kelas rendahan yang dilakukak oleh orang tolol yang engga tahu diri.**

 **Tapi plagiatisme itu berbeda dengan saduran, kalo saduran itu mengubah bebas sebuah cerita tanpa merubah garis besarnya. Dibeberapa part fic ini aku juga bikin saduran, ada yang diambil dari novel Fifty Shades of Grey, dan beberapa fic sasuhina atau pun fict yang lain.**

 **Contohnya di chapter 16 kemarin saya ambil dari fic Ethereal Lie karya kak Noverius2012, idenya muncul diotak aku, tapi aku engga bisa nyusun kata jadi aku bikin saduran. Tapi aku bersyukur ada yang peka ternyata...**

 **Kalo plagiatisme itu mencopy keseluruhan isi dari sebuah karya tanpa merubahnya sedikit pun. Kecuali kalo kalian republish sebuah karya yang sudah dapat izin dari yang punya nya, itu tidak masalah.**

 **HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

Mansion Uchiha terlihat ramai malam ini, berbagai petinggi dari penjuru Jepang berkumpul disana ikut memeriahkan pesta pertunangan Itachi dan Konan. Mulai dari kolega Fugaku dan Sasuke, teman lama Mikoto dan sahabat Itachi yang bernaung pada Akatsuki Management.

Hinata berjalan dengan anggun disamping Neji. Mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian saat datang ke mansion Uchiha.

"Hinata-chan !!!" Teriak Mikoto sambil setengah berlari mendekati Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis sedangkan Neji mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Mikoto yang berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, tapi sedikit mirip dengan Itachi.

"Kau benar-benar cantik sayang, seharusnya Sasuke melihatmu saat ini." Ujar Mikoto sambil memeluk Hinata.

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa lemas saat mendengar nama Sasuke, dia memang sudah sadar saat pagi hari setelah penyerangan Pein. Namun Hinata masih belum diperbolehkan menemui Sasuke dengan alasan yang masih tak dapat Hinata mengerti.

Hinata benar-benar penasaran dengan keadaan Sasuke dan alasan penyerangan Pein. Saat bernegosiasi dengan Pein, dia sempat menyinggung Naruto dalam kalimatnya. Menurut spekulasi Hinata, mungkin saja Naruto dan Sakura ikut campur dalam penyerangan malam itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan bukti apapun mengenai hal itu.

"Kau terlihat pucat sekali sayang, apa kau kurang tidur beberapa hari ini ??? atau kau kurang memakan makanan bernutrisi ?? ya ampun kau menjadi kurus sayang..." Ujar Mikoto bertubi-tubi sambil memberikan sedikit jarak dari tubuh Hinata agar dapat memperhatikan penampilanya. Neji sedikit memberikan jarak pada Hinata dan Mikoto, namun beberapa saat setelah mengamati interaksi mereka Neji menjadi bersweat drop ria dan memutuskan untuk mencari teman lamanya yang mungkin berada di pesta.

"Iie, aku baik-baik saja kaa-san, aku hanya sedikit memikirkan Sasuke-kun..." Rona merah mulai menjalar pada pipi Hinata.

Mikoto tersenyum menggoda pada Hinata, "Ah !! kau merindukan putra bungsuku Hinata-chan ??" Hinata enggan untuk menjawab, dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke saat ini. "Ya ampun sayang kau merona, tenang saja Sasuke-chan baik-baik saja, mungkin besok atau lusa dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit." Mikoto merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri disamping Hinata sambil merangkul bahu telanjang Hinata.

Malam ini Hinata menggunakan gaun berwarna ungu tua setengah lutut yang juga mengekspos bahu dan tulang selangkanya dengan ekstrim. Rambut Hinata ditata menyamping, menutupi separuh punggungnya yang juga sedikit terekspos. Jika saja Sasuke berada disana, mungkin dia sudah membawa Hinata ke kamarnya atau terus merangkul pinggang Hinata dan memberikan death glarenya pada semua pria yang melirik Hinata.

Hinata terkikik pelan membayangkan Sasuke mode posesif berdiri disampingnya, "Ada sesuatu yang membuat mu bahagia sayang ??" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak kaa-san," Hinata tersenyum manis pada Mikoto.

"Ya ampun kau benar-benar manis, ayo kita berkeliling kaa-san akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai calon menantu kaa-san pada teman-teman kaa-san." Mikoto pun mengajak Hinata berkeliling.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan umpatan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dimulai dari Itachi yang tetap melangsungkan pesta pertunangannya tanpa menunggu kesembuhannya. Padahal dia ingin memperkenalkan diri sebagai pewaris Uchiha.

Kemudian dia mengumpatan pada dokter -yang ternyata teman Itachi- tidak mengizinkannya untuk keluar dari ruang perawatan dan harus memakan makan rumah sakit yang menjijikan.

Dan beberapa waktu yang lalu Neji dengan sengaja mengirimkan sepaket baju formal berwarna ungu gelap seperti milik Hinata. Dan baru saja Fugaku mengirimkan foto Hinata yang sedang becengkrama dengan Mikoto. Dia kembali mengumpat menyadari Hinata menggunakan gaun –yang menurut Sasuke- kurang bahan yang sengaja dipilihkan oleh Neji.

"Sialan kalian semua !! lihat saja aku akan membunuh kalian !!!" umpat Sasuke etah pada siapa, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengganti baju rumah sakitnya dengan baju yang dikirim oleh Neji.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Naruto berdiri disalah satu sudut mansion Uchiha dengan gaya yang manly, dia memakai setelan mewah dengan sebuah tangkai mawar berwarna merah muda didalam saku jasnya. Sedangkan Sakura sejak tadi berkeliling mansion mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Sampai saat ini baik Naruto maupun Sakura belum mengetahui bahwa Sasuke masuk rumah sakit.

Naruto memicingkan matanya saat melihat siluet seorang laki-laki berambut panjang melintas tidak jauh di depannya. "Ck !! itu Neji, dimana Hinata ??" mata Naruto mulai menelajah mencari keberadaan Hinata namun dia malah menemukan Sakura yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

Naruto berjalan menjauhi tempatnya berdiri, namun tiba-tiba Sakura memanggilnya. "Naruto !!"

"Merepotkan !!" ujar Naruto malas.

"Sasuke tidak ada sini, kemana dia ??" ujar Sakura saat sudah berada didekat Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia bukan urusanku. Tanyakan saja pada mikot-baa san..." Ujar Naruto dengan santai sambil mengambil camilan yang disediakan.

"Kau menyebalkan Naruto !! Mikoto-baa san sibuk dengan Otsutsuki itu haaaah... hey kita belum menyapa Itachi dan tunangannya." Ujar sakur sambil mengikuti Naruto menikmati camilan.

"Kau benar," Naruto pun berjalan menuju panggung yang berada ditengah tengah mansion.

"Itachi-nii," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Itachi menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan tajam lalu tersenyum palsu seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Sai. "Oh kau berani datang juga Naruto, Haruno." Itachi menyalami Sakura dan Naruto bergantian.

Konan yang berdiri disamping Itachi merasa heran melihat Itachi mengeluarkan tatapan dan ucapan tajam pada Naruto dan Sakura yang Konan tahu bahwa mereka adalah sahabat Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto tertawa gugup mendengar ucapan Itachi dan Sakura tersenyum canggung pada Itachi dan Konan.

Meskipun tergila-gila pada Sasuke, namun Sakura tidak berani mendekati Sasuke secara langsung di mansion ataupun melalui Itachi. Jadi Sakura tidak begitu akrab dengan Itachi, yang Sakura tahu dari media bahwa Itachi adalah orang yang ramah terhadap siapa pun. Tapi baru saja Sakura mendengar ucapan bernada sindiran padanya dan Naruto.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu Itachi-nii, do'akan semoga aku cepat menyusulmu." Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang.

"Memang kau sudah punya calon ??" ujar Konan dengan nada bercanda.

"Ya, mungkin gadis yang bersama Mikoto-baa san cocok denganku..." Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Eh, yang bersama kaa-chan itu bukan nya Hina-chan ?? bukan kah dia calon tunangan Sasuke, seperti yang kau ceritakan anata ??" Sela Konan.

"Ehem, aku kekasih Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun tidak akan bertunangan dengan siapapun selain aku." Ujar Sakura dengan sinis.

"Tapi sepertinya kaa-san dan tou-san lebih menyukai Hinata-chan," Itachi menunjuk Hinata yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mikoto, Fugaku dan beberapa kolega bisnis yang tidak Itachi kenal. Mereka sesekali tertawa anggun seperti para keluarga terhormat lainnya.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun mencintaiku." Sakura tersenyum sinis pada Itachi.

"Benarkah ?? mana mungkin otouto ku mau pada gadis jalang yang hampir mencelakainya." Itachi melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Naruto dan Sakura tiba-tiba menegang, Itachi tersenyum menang. "Sebaiknya kau menyapa tamu yang lain, Naruto. Mungkin itu akan menambah relasi bisnismu seperti Hinata-chan dan Sasu-chan." Itachi mengusir Naruto dengan lembut namun itu dianggap usiran oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sumimasen, kami harus menyapa beberpa tamu dipestamu." Naruto menggeram tidak suka sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Jalang sialan !! kenapa bisa-bisanya Sasuke tidur dengan gadis sialan itu !!" umpat Itachi yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

 **HER REAL MASK**

 _"Well brother, bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu ?? apa kau akan menundanya karena kejadian ini ??" tanya Neji sambil merangkul bahu Itachi mesra (?)_

 _"Aku tidak akan menundanya meskipun Sasuke masih dirawat dirumah sakit, dan kita akan menjebak dalang dari penyerangan Sasuke." Itachi balas merangkul Neji._

 _"Kalian berdua hentikan !! mataku sakit melihat adegan gay yang kalian lakukan." Ujar Sai tidak jauh dari Itachi dan Neji._

 _"Hei Sai-kun, apa kabar ??" tanya Mikoto tanpa berniat untuk berdiri._

 _"Aku baik, aku mendapatkan sesuatu dari kejadian penyerangan Sasuke tadi." Ujar Sai to the point._

 _"Apa yang kau dapat sepupu ??" tanya Itachi sambil melepaskan rangkulan Neji._

 _"Kau pasti akan terkejut..." Sai sedikin berbisik sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, lalu memperlihatkan sebuah foto._

 _"Naruto bertemu dengan Pein beberapa jam sebelum penyerangan Sasuke dan aku merekam apa yang mereka bicarakan." Ujar Sai sambil memutar video di ponselnya._

 _"Hey kenapa kalian berbisik ?? apa kalian tidak ingin memberi tahu ku ??" Mikoto memberengut sebal._

 _"Belum saatnya Kaa-san dan tou-san tahu, aku takut kalian terkena serangan jantung jika mengetahui apa yang kami bahas." Ujar Itachi._

 _"Tapi lebih baik jika mereka terkena serangan jantung saat ini, daripada nanti saat hari pertunanganmu." Ujar Neji dengan wajah datar._

 _"Kau benar Neji, akan merepotkan jika kita harus membawa baa-san dan jii-san ke rumah sakit saat hari pertunangan Itachi-nii. Jika saat ini baa-san dan jii-san terkena serangan jantung saat ini, kita tinggal membawanya ke IGD di lantai bawah." Sai tersenyum palsu pada Mikoto dan Fugaku yang sudah sweat drop sejak beberap menit yang lalu._

 _"Hahahahaha..." Itachi, Neji, dan Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan OOC-nya. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Fugaku semakin sweatdrop mendengar tawa dari tiga orang-orang tersebut._

 _Tiba-tiba seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah merona. Perawat tersebut merona karena melihat wajah tampan Sasuke saat terlelap dan melihat wajah Itachi, Neji dan Sai tertawa –benar-benar terlihat tampan._

 _"Sumimasen, tuan-tuan dimohon tidak terlalu ribut, pasien harus istirahat dengan tenang." Perawat tersebut tersenyum malu-malu._

 _"Ha'i" jawab ketiga orang tersebut kompak._

 _Perawat tersebut pun pamit lalu Mikoto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Itachi yang menahan sakit karena kakinya terinjak oleh Sai dan Neji._

 _"Sialan !!! kalian menyingkir dari kaki ku !!!" Itachi mendeath glare Neji dan Sai yang kembali tertawa bersama Mikoto._

 _"Gomen aniki, aku mendapatkan video ini saat aku dan Ino melintas di depan distrik 8. Tempat para yakuza berkumpul dan Pein adalah salah satu ketua yakuza di Konoha, dia memiliki dendam tidak langsung pada Sasuke." Ujar Sai_

 _"Sudah kuduga,sebaiknya kita jalankan rencanku." Ujar Itachi._

 _"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi bodoh !!" Neji menoyor kepala Itachi._

 _"Hahahaha..." Mikoto dan Fugaku tertawa lepas melihat Itachi hampir terjatuh akibat perbuatan Neji._

 **HER REAL MASK**

Acara pertukaran cincin pun telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, Hinata dan Neji kini tengah berfoto bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha. Disudut lain mansion terlihat Naruto dan Sakura yang memasang wajah kesal yang kentara.

"Ku dengar Sasuke-san dirawat dirumah sakit..." Ujar salah satu tamu undangan berambut merah menyala.

"Iya, dia diserang salah satu yakuza." Balas tamu undangan berambut pirang sebahu.

"Ya ampun kasihan sekali, semoga dia cepat sembuh dan kembali berbisnis dengan kita." Laki-laki berambut hitam terbahak-bahak setelah mengucapkannya.

Sakura dan Naruto kaget mendengar kabar Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Naruto berencana untuk menghajar Sasuke dan memperingatkannya agar tidak mendekati Hinata, tapi dia tidak berencana sampai Sasuke masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Sial !! ini akan merepotkan !!" umpat Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ?? kenapa Sasuke-kun masuk rumah sakit ???" ujar Sakura geram.

"Kau bisa menanyakanya pada hime-ku, dia yang melihat semuanya..."

Kemudian kembali terdengar desas-desus dari orang-orang disekitar Naruto dan Sakura...

"Kau lihat gadis yang bersama Mikoto-san itu ??"

"Adik Neji ??"

"Ya kau benar, Mikoto-san bilang dia adalah calon menantunya..."

"Bukan kah dia Otsutsuki Hinata ?? calon pewaris kekayaan Hyuuga ??"

"Kenapa Otsutsuki mewarisi kekayaan Hyuuga ??"

"Dia itu Hyuuga, bodoh !! hanya saja dia memakai marga Otsutsuki agar tidak terlalu mencolok."

"Dia gadis yang baik, aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat rapat."

"Mereka sepertinya cocok, Sasuke-san arogan dan keras kepala sedangkan Hinata-san baik, lembut dan anggun. Mereka saling melengkapi."

Sakura membolakan matanya mendengar marga asli Hinata. Benarkah yang dikatakan ibunya beberapa waktu lalu ?? Hinata seorang Hyuuga ?? marga Hyuuga yang terkenal dalam bisnis pendidikannya, yang memiliki saham terbesar di KIHS ??

"Jalang sialan bermuka dua !! kau sudah merebut Sasuke-kun dan kau sudah menghancurkan hidup keluargaku !! tidak akan ku ampuni !!" Sakura mengambil segelas sampanye yang kebetulan dibawa oleh salah satu pelayan yang melintas dihadapannya. Lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Hinata.

Mebuki sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura membenci keluarga Hyuuga yang sudah membantu pengobatan ayahnya yang saat ini terkena stroke.

Sedangkan Naruto melesat menjauhi mansion Uchiha saat menyadari beberapa orang mencurigakan terus memperhatikannya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke baru saja sampai di mansin Uchiha, dia pergi kesana mengunakan taksi. Sasuke mengabaikan peringatan dokter dan perwat mengenai lukanya yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah tentang Hinata.

Dia siap menghajar siapa pun yang berani melirik kekasihnya tak terkecuali Itachi. Halaman mansion sudah dipenuhi oleh manusia. Sasuke membenci ini, dia tidak suka keramaian apalagi menjadi pusatnya.

Mata para tamu terpusat padanya saat dia mulai tergesa-gesa menuju pusat acara. Namun dia terlambat...

 **HER REAL MASK**

"Sialan kau !!! berani-beraninya kau merebut Sasuke-kun !!" Sakura menyiramkan segelas sampanye yang dibawanya pada tubuh Hinata.

Semua orang kaget melihat kejadian tersebut, Itachi langsung berdiri didepan Hinata untuk melindunginya kemudian Neji memberikan kde pada orang-orang yang memakai baju preman untuk meringkus Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura ?!!" teriak Mikoto geram.

"Justru kau harus menanyakan itu pada dia !!!" Sakura menunjuk wajah Hinata yang terhalang oleh Itachi, "Dia jalang sialan bermuka dua !! dia berpura-pura baik namun diam-diam dia menghancurkan keluargaku !! membuat keluargaku sengsara !!" Sakura berteriak murka.

"Kau justru harusnya bercermin !! siapa kau ?!! berani-beraninya menghancurkan pesta pertunanganku !! dan berani-beraninya kau menyerang calon adik iparku ??" teriak Itachi sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura.

"Cepat tangkap dia !!" Neji memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menangkap Sakura.

 ** _Prang..._**

Sakura menjatuhkan gelas ditangannya, "Apa-apaan ini ?!!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh hah ?? kau dan Naruto yang sudah merencanakan penyerangan Sasuke !! dan kau sengaja membuat imouto ku ikut terlibat !!" Neji mengeluarkan suaranya dengan geram.

 ** _Plak..._**

Semua mata tertuju pada suara tamparan yang tiba-tiba saja muncu di pusat acara.

"Sialan kau Haruno !! aku tidak akan mengampunimu !!" ujar Sasuke tajam.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berada didekatnya, namun dia tidak dapat membuka matanya karena perih.

"Sasu-chan !!!" pekik Mikoto, Fugaku, Konan, Itachi dan Neji bersamaan.

"Cepat bawa dia ke kantor polisi, aku muak melihatnya." Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"Kita pulang Hinata." Neji langsung menyampirkan jasnya pada tubuh Hinata lalu membawanya keluar melalui pintu belakang.

"Hinata !!!" teriak Sasuke. Semua orang terksesiap mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang terkesan lembut. sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh Sasuke berteriak, tapi dengan nada yang lembut ?? itu sebuah keajaiban.

"Diam otouto !! kau harus memberikan penjelasan pada kami..." ujar Itachi sambil meremas pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

 **TBC**

 **Enjoy with this story ??? kayanya aku engga jadi bikin squel soalnya palingan jadinya 3 chapter. Jadi aku bikin epilog aja, nanti bakal aku lanjut dengan fict yang baru. Tapi aku bingung mau posting yang mana dulu, soalnya udah ada 3 fict yang ngebet buat di publish.** **Btw next chap itu chap terakhir loh !! Hinata ngungkapin jati dirinya dan pengungkapan Sasuke. Pengungkapan apa nih ??? saya udah bosen sama fict ini entah kenapa.. saya pengen lanjut ke new story tapi bingung mau publish yang mana...** **Jangan lupa fav, foll, vote, review yaaaa sankyuu minna-san**


	18. Final Chapter

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

Sasuke tengah berdiri sambil memandang langit malam yang sepi tanpa bintang, sang rembulan pun sepertinya malas untuk tampil, dia lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik awan. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertunangan Itachi dan Konan yang berakhir dengan insiden penyiraman sampanye pada heires keluarga Hyuuga dan juga penangkapan dalang dibalik penyerangan Sasuke.

Sudah seminggu pula Sasuke tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Hinata, dia sudah beberapa kali pergi ke mansion Hyuuga dan Otsutsuki. Namun hasilnya nihil, Hinata tidak ada disana. Para penghuni mansion pun hanya mengatakan bahwa saat subuh setelah insiden di pertunangan Itachi, Neji membawa Hinata dan Hanabi pergi entah kemana. Dia sama sekali tidak memberi tahu siapapun, termasuk Toneri yang Sasuke jadikan mata-matanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal penangkapan dalang penyerangan Sasuke. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, namun kejadian yang menimpa Hinata diluar dari skenario yang dibuat oleh Itachi, Neji dan Sai.

Mikoto sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Hikari, untuk menanyakan keberadaan dan keadaan Hinata. Namun dia mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak bersama dengan nya. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sai sibuk dengan proses pengadilan Naruto dan Sakura.

Saat Naruto pergi dari mansion Uchiha, anak buah Itachi langsung meringkusnya di halaman mansion. Dan itu langsung menjadi berita hangat yang menghebohkan pada keesokan harinya.

Keluarga Namikaze enggan memberikan keterangan pada media mengenai penangkapan Naruto. Namun beberapa hari kemudian, Danzo Shimura –ayah tiri Sai. Mengumumkan dihadapan media tentang kasus penyerangan pewaris Uchiha corp yang melibatkan Naruto dan Sakura.

Sebagian besar pemegang saham pada Namikaze corp pun menarik investasi mereka dan membuat Namikaze corp saat ini diambang kehancuran. Mereka ragu untuk menginvestasikan uang mereka pada Namikaze corp, karena mereka tahu, Naruto adalah calon pewaris Namikaze corp. Bisa saja Naruto tidak menjadi pewaris yang tidak kompeten.

 **HER REAL MASK FINAL**

"Otouto !!" ujar Itachi sambi merangkul bahu Sasuke.

Sejak tadi Sasuke masih menikmati malam sepinya, dia masih engga untuk berbicara dengan kakaknya. Karena sejak insiden di pertunangan Itachi, Sasuke dikembalikan ke rumah sakit dan dirawat selama tiga hari. tetapi sebelum dikembalikan ke rumah sakit, dia harus menjelaskan berbagai hal seperti mengapa dia pergi dari rumah sakit dan mengapa dia bisa lolos dari penjagaan ketat rumah sakit. Setelah memberikan penjelasan yang berliuk-liuk dan ceramah panjang dari Itachi dan Fugaku, dia pun kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin kembali ke rumah sakit, tapi melihat Mikoto yang berkaca-kaca dan hampir menangis, membuatnya menurut. Itachi benar-benar murka mengetahui adiknya nekad pergi ke mansion Uchiha hanya untuk menjaga Hinata dari para pria mata keranjang.

Sebenarnya saat Pein menembakan peluru pada tubuh Sasuke, itu tidak mengenai bahu Sasuke. Melainkan hampir mengenai syaraf tulang belakang, yang terhubung dengan otak. Itulah alasan yang membuat dokter memberikan perawatan intensif pada Sasuke.

"Hey, apa kau masih marah padaku ?? tapi seharusnya aku yang marah padamu." ujar Itachi, sejak tadi Sasuke masih belum memberikan respon padanya.

"Urusai !!!" Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan Itachi pada bahunya.

"Kau terlihat galau sekali, otouto. Bagaimana jika kau berkencan dengan gadis-gadis diluar sana ??" tawar Itachi dengan nada bercanda.

"Mau ku bunuh kau ??" aura hitam menguar kuat dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Matte, aku belum menikah !! kau jangan sembarangan membunuhku sasu-chan !!"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Itachi, dia lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di balkon kamarnya.

"Kau masih belum tahu keberadaan Hinata-chan ??" tanya Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sudah terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

"Menurut mu ??" balas Sasuke tanpa minat.

"Berhentilah memikirkan Hinata sejenak, kau pikir hidupmu akan lebih baik jika terus seperti ini ?? lebih baik kau mulai mempersiapkan diri mengurus perusahaan ayah." Mata Itachi meneliti kamar Sasuke untuk mencari ponsel kesayangan adiknya itu dan dia berhasil menemukannya. "Aku yakin Hinata baik-baik saja..."

"Baik-baik saja ?!! mana mungkin seorang heires angkuh berharga diri setinggi Hinata merasa baik-baik saja setelah dipermalukan di depan banyak orang oleh jalang sialan ?!! jika kau tidak mengembalikanku ke rumah sakit, aku sudah pastika Haruno itu akan berakhir di pemakaman." Ujar Sasuke berapi-api tanpa memperhatikan Itachi yang mengotak-atik ponselya.

"Ck !! tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit Sasuke-chan ?? Naruto dan Sakura sudah diadili, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganmu." Itachi masih memainkan ponsel Sasuke, dia sesekali terkikik geli melihat foto Sasuke dan Hinata. "Sebaiknya kau mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk upacara kelulusan mu seminggu lagi, setelah itu kau akan memegang perusahaan ayah."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan upacara merepotkan itu," ujar Sasuke sambil membalikan badan memunggungi Itachi.

"Kau seperti kehilangan jiwamu saja." Itachi menaruh kembali ponsel Sasuke diatas nakas.

"Aku kehilangan separuh hidupku, aniki." Gumam Sasuke yang masih dapat didengar oleh Itachi.

Sebenarnya Itachi ingin tetawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke, tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Dia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud hukum karma, seorang Sasuke yang tidak percaya akan cinta dari orang lain selain keluarganya, tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan cinta dari seseorang.

"Aku akan membantu mu mencari Hinata tapi, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu juga untukku..."

"Maksudmu ??"

"Kumohon datanglah ke acara kelulusanmu, jangan membuat malu keluarga Uchiha."

Sasuke membolakan matanya, untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar kakaknya yang menyebalkan memohon padanya atas nama keluarga Uchiha. Yang Sasuke tahu Itachi menolak menjadi pewaris keluarga Uchiha, itu sama saja dengan meludahi kakeknya sendiri –Uchiha Madara.

Tapi sekarang kakaknya memohon dengan membawa-bawa nama Uchiha. Sasuke langsung duduk dan memandang Itachi tak percaya.

"Kau ?? dikutuk oleh Dewa Jashin ??" tanya Sasuke sarkas.

"Demi apa pun itu !! aku tidak akan menjadi sesat seperti Hidan !! " balas Itachi dengan wajah masam.

"Ck !!" Sasuke berdecak kemudian kembali ke posisi tidurannya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku akan tampil disana... apa kau tidak ingin melihatku ???"

Demi Kami- sama, Sasuke ingin mengumpat di depan wajah Itachi. Jadi dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk datang ke acara kelulusan agar tidak dikira membenci kakaknya. Well Sasuke memang tidak membenci Itachi, hanya saja hubungan mereka seperti kucing dan anjing. Jika berdekatan mereka akan saling melawan dan jika berjauhan mereka akan saling merindukan. Romantis sekali bukan hubungan mereka (?)

"Baiklah aku akan datang." Ujar Sasuke lemas.

Mata Itachi berbinar lalu memeluk Sasuke, "Aaaah kau memang otouto ku yang terbaik,"

Sasuke membolakan matanya, "Menyingkir sialan !! aku masih normal !!" Sasuke mendorong Itachi sekuat tenaga hingga hampir terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau kejam sekali otouto !! aku heran kenapa Hinata mau menjadi kekasihmu ?!!" Itachi pun bangkit sambil tertawa.

 **HER REAL MASK FINAL**

Hinata tengah duduk menghadap ke arah pantai Hawai yang sedang terik, setelah insiden penyiraman yang dilakukan Sakura. Dia langsung dibawa pergi oleh Neji ke Amerika, disana mereka tinggal di villa milik Otsutsuki Hamura, kakek buyut Hinata.

Harga diri Hinata benar-benar terluka, tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang berani mempermalukannya didepan kolega bisnisnya. Dan Haruno sialan itu harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal, Hinata sudah mempunyai rencana untuk menganyahkan Sakura dari hidupnya dan Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus memandangi pantai ?? kau tidak ingin ikut berenang bersama Hanabi ??" tanya Neji sambil menggosokan handuk pada rambutnya, dia hanya menggunakan celana bokser.

"Aku takut demam jika berenang di cuaca sepanas ini." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Neji.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang ke Konoha ??? aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan terlihat benar-benar kacau saat ini."Neji terkekeh pelan disela ucapannya.

"Aku yakin dia sudah terlihat frustrasi saat ini, tapi harga diriku masih terluka, nii-san." ujar Hinata lirih.

"Tapi kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, Hinata."

"Aku tahu, tapi dia sudah menyebutku jalang dan merebut Sasuke-kun, mereka pasti akan mengira aku seperti itu." Hinata menunduk sedih.

"Ck, kau ini berpikiran dangkal sekali. Kau tahu ?? para investor mencari mu dan Sasuke. Mereka ingin menanamkan modal pada kita." Ujar Neji berapi-api.

"Benarkah ??" tanya Hinata sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Hn. Selain itu tou-san menyetujui ide yang ku berikan."

"Ide nii-san ??"

Neji mengangguk, "Aku menyarankan agar pengumumanmu sebagai pewaris sah Hyuuga Foundation diumumkan saat upacara kelulusan."

"Benarkah ?? jadi aku akan kembali ke Konoha seminggu lagi." Ujar Hinata dengan enteng.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu ??"

"Hahahaha aku merindukannya, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selama aku tidak ada, aku takut jika dia kembali ke kebiasaan buruknya jadi aku bisa meninggalkannya, secepatnya."

"Jika dia tidak setia padamu maka aku akan menebas kepalanya."

 **HER REAL MASK FINAL**

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah pengucapan permintaan absurd dari Itachi pada Sasuke. Dia saat ini tengah duduk dikursi kebesaran Co CEO Uchiha Corp, dia masih disibukan dengan berbagai dokumen menyebalkan dihadapannya. Dan sudah sepuluh hari dia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata.

Sasuke benar-benar frustrasi karenanya, dia melakukan berbagai hal diluar kebiasaan klan Uchiha. Bahkan dia berkali-kali keluar masuk kamar mandi hanya untuk bermasturbasi. Dia jadi mudah sekali terangsang hanya karena melihat fotonya dan Hinata dan saat mengingat sentuhan Hinata beberapa waktu lalu.

' _Hausnya aku menghapus foto itu sejak dahulu'_ batin Sasuke.

"Aaaaarrgggh enyalah dari pikiranku !!" teriak Sasuke sambil menghamburkan dokumen diatas mejanya.

 ** _Brak_**..

Shisui menendang pintu ruangan Sasuke lalu menatapnya nyalang, "Berhenti mengacaukan semua dokumen penting itu baka !! atau ayahmu akan semakin melarangmu pergi keluar !!"

Sasuke membalas tatapan tajam Shisui, "Aku sudah berusaha tenang sepupu, tapi dia selalu muncul dalam pikiranku dan aaarrrrgggh bujangan lapuk sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti keadaanku !!!"

Perempat siku muncul didahi Shisui, dia sebenarnya hanya lebih tua dua tahun dari Itachi. Dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya, Izumi. Yang sedang menyelesaikan S3 nya di Eropa. Dia diangkat menjadi tangan kanan Fugaku sejak beberapa tahun lalu dan beberapa hari yang lalu Fugaku menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi Sasuke agar mengerjakan dokumen perusahaan dengan baik dan tidak kabur untuk mencari Hinata.

"Sialan kau sepupu !! aku bukan bujangan lapuk !! aku memiliki kekasih !!"

"Terserah !!"

Shisui mendekati meja Sasuke lalu mengambil beberapa dokumen yang tercecer didekatnya, kemudia Shisui melemparkan sebuah undangan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya lalu mengernyitkan alisnya, "Undangan masuk ke Universitas Konoha ??"

"Kau sudah kelas tiga, baka !! kau hanya tinggal menunggu upacara kelulusanmu, tapi kau belum memilih universitas."

"Aku akan masuk universitas yang sama dengan Hinata, aku minta kau mengatur jadwalku jika sudah masuk kuliah."

"Kau senang sekali memerintah, aku sebenarnya penasaran gadis mana yang membuatmu tergila-gila bahkan frustrasi seperti ini." Shisui menegakan tubuhnya sambil melipatkan tangan di depan dada lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku menaklukan gadis dari klan Hyuuga yang kolot itu." Sasuke tersenyum sinis menyadari perubahan wajah Shisui.

"Apa ?!! sialan kau menang banyak !! ku harap kau tidak berakhir dengan melukainya karena..." Shisui menggantung ucapannya, Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Karena katana mereka siap menebas kepalamu." Shisui pun keluar dari ruangan Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

 **HER REAL MASK FINAL**

Hinata tengah membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Kemarin Hiashi dan Hikari mengunjungi Hinata di Hawai, mereka akan pulang bersama ke Jepang hari ini dan akan sampai besok siang waktu Jepang.

"Hime ??" Hikari muncul diambang pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ada apa kaa-san ??" Hinata bangkit lalu menghampiri Hikari yang sudah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Tadi Mikoto menelepon, dia menanyakan keadaanmu. Sepertinya kau akrab dengan Mikoto ??" ujar Hikari dengan lembut. Hinata memang mewarisi sifat keibuan dari Hikari, dan sikap tegas dari Hiashi. Perpaduan kedua orang tuanya benar-benar sempurna, tidak seperti Neji dan Hanabi yang lebih mengikuti gen ayahya.

"Aku beberapa kali berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha."

"Ne, kaa-san dengar kau berpacaran dengan putra bungsu Mikoto ?? siapa ya namanya ?? kaa-san lupa." Hikari sengaja menggoda Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah merona, "Sasuke, namanya Sasuke. Kami bertemu saat rapat di Nara industries beberapa bulan yang lalu, lalu kami kembali bertemu di sekolah. Mengejutkan bukan, kaa-san ??"

"Souka, kaa-san ingin bertemu dengannya saat sudah sampai di Konoha, kau harus mengenalkannya pada kaa-san..."

"Ha'i...ha'i..." Hinata mengangguk.

 **HER REAL MASK FINAL**

Sasuke memasang wajah murung di depan cermin, dia sudah memakai baju formal berwana hitam yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal dan Mikoto dengan nekadnya menyuruh Sasuke memakai pakaian tersebut. Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan KIHS yang diadakan di Konoha Palace.

Sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan mengadakan upacara kelulusan siswa SMA disana, tapi karena ini permintaan langsung dari pemilik KIHS semua siswa dan orang tua pun menyetujuinya.

"Persetan dengan upacara sialan ini !!" Sasuke pun mengambil kunci mobil diatas nakas lalu melesat meninggalkan mansion Uchiha tanpa membalas ucapan dari keluarganya.

 **HER REAL MASK FINAL**

Konoha palace sudah ramai, semua siswa KIHS memakai gaun mewah dan baju formal terbaik yang mereka punya. Semuanya penasaran dengan wajah pemilik saham terbesar di KIHS, mungkin jika dia masih muda mereka bisa mendaftar menjadi kekasihnya dan akan mendapat sedikit cipratan kekayaan.

"Test...test..." ucap MC yang menyedot perhatian semua orang.

Mereka pun berkumpul mendekati panggung, dan MC tersebut adalah Hatake Kakashi sang guru biologi yang selalu terlambat datang ke kelas.

"Konbanwa minna-san, apakah kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk berpesta malam ini ?? tapi sebelum kita memulai pesta malam ini, saya mempesilahkan kepada Hyuuga Hiashi-sama untuk memberikan sepatah dua patah kata untuk membuka acara ini."

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, Hiashi pun naik ke atas panggung dengan gagah. "Konbanwa, arigatou Kakashi-san sudah memberikan kesempatan kepada saya untuk membuka acara ini. Saya tidak akan banyak berbasa-basi, selain untuk membuka acara, saya juga akan mengumumkan pewaris saham keluarga Hyuuga selanjutnya." Para tamu mulai berbisik-bisik menebak-nebak siapa yang akan menjadi sang pewaris.

Sasuke memandang tanpa minat pada Hiashi, saat ini Sasuke masih belum mengetahui bahwa Hiashi adalah ayah Hinata. Selain belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Hiashi, Sasuke pun tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan diatas panggung karena Sai, Ino, Tenten, dan Toneri yang sibuk berbincang dengan suara yang cukup berisik.

"Saham keluarga Hyuuga di KIHS sebesar 60%, dan seluruh kekayaan tersebut akan ku wariskan pada putriku. Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar Hiashi dengan tegas.

Semua mata tertuju pada sudut panggung, dimana lampu menyorot. Seorang gadis dengan gaun panjang berwarna ungu tua sebatas dada, dengan ornamen hitam yang begitu kental, berjalan dengan anggun menuju kearah Hiashi.

"Dia adalah putri kesayanganku, 'Hyuuga' Hinata. Selama dia bersekolah di KIHS dia sengaja menggunakan marga Otsutsuki." Ujar Hiashi menekan kata Hyuuga, lalu bergeser kesamping, memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Arigatou otou-san, konbanwa minna-san. Sebagian dari kalian pasti tidak mengenaliku dengan penampilan seperti ini, aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata, murid baru yang masuk pada awal bulan Februari dengan nama Otsutsuki Hinata. Aku ditempatkan di kelas XII-I." Ujar Hinata dengan tenang.

"APAAAAA??!!!" teriak sebagian murid perempuan yang merasa iri dengan penampilan Hinata saat ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke memasang face palm, meskipun sejak tadi dia ingin maju ke atas panggung untuk merangkul kekasihnya yang sudah 10 hari ini menghilang dari kehidupanya dan tampil cantik dengan gaun terbuka.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kakashi- sensei yang sudah menyamarkan identitasku, kepada Ino dan Tenten aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau menjadi temanku dan terakhir aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke-kun..." semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sasuke, sejak menginjakan kaki di Konoha palace, Hinata sudah mengetahui posisi Sasuke. Tidak sulit mencari laki-laki berambut pantat ayam mencuat dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata.

Sasuke dengan percaya diri berjalan menuju panggung lalu merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan posesif didepan Hiashi dan para tamu undangan. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab membuatku gila karena kepergianmu ke tempat antah berantah tanpa memberitahuku." Bisik Sasuke tepat diteliga Hinata, membuat gadis itu merona.

Sedangkan Hiashi tersenyum misterius dengan mata perak yang menatap pasangan di depanya dan juga seseorang dibawah panggung secara bergantian.

"Baiklah aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian sedikit hal," ujar Sasuke di depan mic, Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

' _harusnya aku yang berbicara, bukan kau !!'_ batin Hinata.

"Aku adalah kekasih resmi Hinata sejak lama, dan jika kalian berani bertingkah macam-macam padanya aku tidak akan segan-segan membawa kalian ke neraka. Seperti kau !!" tunjuk Sasuke pada seorang siswa berambut perak. "Jika kau berani memandangnya seperti itu lagi, akan ku pastikan bola matamu lepas dari kepalamu." Desis Sasuke.

Hiashi terkekeh pelan menyadari sikap posesif Sasuke pada Hinata yang benar-benar mirip Fugaku saat masih muda. Tanpa meminta izin pada Hiashi dan Kakashi, Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata ke belakang panggung. Semua tamu melongo melihat tingkah Sasuke yang benar-benar out of character pada malam ini.

 **HER REAL MASK FINAL**

Pesta – upacara kelulusan di Konoha palace tadi malam membuat kehebohan besar pada Konoha. Selain karena pengumuman ahli waris dari keluarga Hyuuga dan juga tingkah konyol dari pewaris Uchiha. Ditambah dengan pengumuman dari Hiashi yang memberikan beasiswa kedokteran pada Haruno Sakura.

Semua orang di Konoha tahu mengenai penyerangan yang dilakukan Haruno Sakura pada Hyuuga Hinata sang pewaris sah kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga dalam bidang pendidikan. –Neji mewarisi kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga pada bidang otomotif-

Semua orang di Konoha menyayangkan keputusan Hiashi, namun mereka tidak mengetahui maksud sebenarnya dari pemberian beasiswa kepada Sakura. Hinata bermaksud mengirimkan Sakura ke salah satu daerah yang terkena virus berbahaya, atas nama kegiatan kemanusiaan keluarga Hyuuga, setelah dia menjadi dokter. Mungkin sedikit licik, Hinata berharap agar Sakura tidak kembali ke Jepang setelah kegiatan tersebut. Dan Hinata tidak memberikan beasiswa kedokteran kepada Sakura di universitas Konoha atau Jepang, tetapi di salah satu universitas di Afrika yang cukup jauh dari Jepang.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia harus menerima nasib mengurung diri di dalam jeruji besi untuk satu tahun ke depan. Sedangkan keluarga Namikaze harus menerima nasib menjadi bawahan keluarga Uchiha sebagai ganti pembersihan nama baik mereka. Sasuke berencana untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai pelayan pribadinya, well mungkin itu akan beresiko terhadap hubunganya dengan Hinata, tapi akan menyenangkan jika harga diri sahabat yang hampir membunuhnya terinjak-injak.

 **HER REAL MASK FINAL**

 ** _After Graduated- Mansion Hyuuga 22.30_**

Sasuke sedang mencumbu Hinata di ruang tengah keluarga Hyuuga, rasa rindu selama sepuluh hari harus dibayar lunas malam ini. Setelah berbicara sepatah dua patah kata di atas panggung, Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata ke mansion Hyuuga. Dia tahu resikonya bercumbu dengan Hinata di mansion Hyuuga, tapi itu akan menjadi hal menarik bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun !!! hentikan !! sebentar lagi tou-san dan nii-san kemari !!!" Hinata menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka tahu, ini hukuman karena kau sudah membuatku hampir gila." Sasuke menampilkan seringaianya kemudian kembali mencumbu leher dan bahu Hinata yang terbuka.

"Ennngggggghhhh lepaaasss Sasuke-kun..." Hinata meremas rambut Sasuke.

 ** _Tap..tap...tap..._**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku pantat ayam sialan !!!"

 ** _Duk...duk... brak..._**

Neji berkacak pinggang dengan aura iblis yang kuat menguar dari tubuhnya. Neji benar-benar mengerikan jika sudah marah, dia akan lebih menyeramkan dari pada Lucifer sang raja iblis dalam buku.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan keras dari Neji dan punggungnya yang mencium pilar yang berjarak 3 meter dari tempat Hinata.

"Sial !! ini menyakitkan." Umpat Sasuke.

Sedangkan Hiashi dan Hikari yang baru saja masuk hanya menatap bingung pada Sasuke, Hinata dan Neji.

"Ada apa ini ??" tanya Hikari.

"Kaa-san tanyakan saja pada, Uchiha menyebalkan itu !!" ujar Neji sambil berjalan menuju lantai dua, tapi dia sempat menjitak kepala Sasuke sekali lagi dengan tenaga penuh.

Hiashi membelalakan matanya melihat tanda merah pada bahu dan leher Hinata, namun dia langsung merubah wajahnya kembali datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku ?!!" tanya Hiashi tajam.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku hanya melepas rindu dengan kekasihku otou-san." ujar Sasuke ringan seolah tatapan Hiashi tidak bermakna apapun.

"Apa hak mu memanggilku tou-san ?? dan apa hakmu menyentuh putriku ??"

"Aku hanya melepas rindu dan sedikit memberi tanda agar tidak ada lelaki sialan yang mendekati calon istriku." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata yang menampilkan wajah horor, dia takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dilakukan oleh Hiashi pada Sasuke-nya.

"Calon istri ?? siapa yang mengatakan aku merestui hubunganmu ??" ujar Hiashi sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Jika tou-san tidak memberi restu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu merestuiku." Celetuk Sasuke sambil mecium Hinata dalam.

 _'Dasar calon menantu sialan !!!'_

 **END**

Yeeeee akhirnya end arigatou udah baca sampai chapter terakhir...

Saya mabok sama sekolah ( dari hari senin ampe tadi saya dihajar sama ulangan tiap hari dan minggu depan saya dihajar sama remedial. Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua reader baik di FFN maupun Wattpad. Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa...

Saya mohon maaf dengan segala kekurangan dalam cerita ini, saya akan berusaha lebih baik pada fanfiction saya yang selanjutnya. Insya allah akan di mulai minggu depan.

Sekali lagi, Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san *ojigi 7 kali*


	19. Notification ! (bukan update)

Alhamdulillah fanfic Her real mask selesai di publish pada tanggal 25 Agustus 2017, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada reader sekalian karena sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfiction gaje ini.

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge fav, foll dan review. Hingga mencapai 75 fav, 81 Foll dan 200 review. Sebenarnya saya sudah men-share note di Wattpad beberapa menit setelah final chapter publish, tetapi untuk di ffn saya baru sempat hari ini.

Saya akan membuat 2 chapter spesial dengan judul Epilog I dan Epilog II. Tapi saya tidak akan cepat-cepat update, karena saya sedang mengurus ff yang baru dengan judul "Her Devil Husband"

Pairing Sasuhina, Rate M. Jaga-jaga aja takutnya ada kata-kata yang bikin sakit mata dan merusak otak. fanfic tersebut terinspirasi dari anime kuroshitsuji-black butler, dan fanfic the lady and the devil karya kak Redcherry di wattpad

Nah nanti pas saya publish prolog, saya akan mengadakan tebak-tebakan dengan reader sekalian. Engga ada hadiahnya sih, tapi saya ingin lebih dekat dengan reader sekalian.

Pertanyaanya akan saya tulis di Author Note, jadi nanti kalian bisa jawab di PM atau di review.


	20. Epilog I

**HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

Setahun berlalu setelah pengungkapan jati diri Hinata. Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi bahan pembicaraan publik hingga saat ini. Berbagai media menuliskan kabar tentang hubungan mereka. _Lalu bagaimana nasib Naruto ??_

Sesuai dengan rencana awal, Sasuke menjadikan Naruto pelayan pribadinya. Saat awal menjadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke, Naruto belum bisa bersikap layaknya pelayan. Namun karena bentakan dan berbagai hal mengerikan lain yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto pun benar-benar menjadi pelayan. Harga diri Naruto benar-benar terluka.

Hinata dan Sasuke berkuliah di Konoha University jurusan manajemen bisnis, mereka mengambil kelas karyawan karena kesibukan dalam mengurus perusahaan.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya di Hyuuga corp, Hinata membaca berbagai macam laporan yang akan dibahas saat rapat setelah makan siang nanti. Mood Hinata sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke kemarin.

Kemarin Sasuke dan Hinata pergi ke kampus bersama, saat jam istirahat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia mengantuk dan membutuhkan kopi. Karena Hinata akan membeli makanan di kantin, Sasuke pun meminta Hinata untuk membelikan kopi untuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata kembali ke kelas dan melihat Sasuke tengah tertidur dibangku dengan tangannya sebagai bantal. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, Hinata sudah terbiasa di tinggalkan tidur oleh Sasuke. Tapi seorang wanita yang pura-pura tertidur disamping Sasuke, dalam jarak yang cukup dekat yang menjadi masalah.

Hinata tahu jika sudah lelah, Sasuke tidak akan menyadari keadaan sekitarnya, tapi ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Tetapi saat mereka tidur siang bersama –benar-benar hanya tidur- saat Hinata menghilang dari sisinya, Sasuke akan langsung bangun. Awalnya Hinata berniat untuk menyiramkan kopi di tangannya pada Sasuke dan wanita entah siapa yang bersama Sasuke.

Namun niat itu ia urungkan, karena itu akan menambah masalah. Hinata pun hanya menggebrak meja tempat Sasuke tidur kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Setelah mendengar gebrakan Hinata, Sasuke pun bangun. Dia merasa bingung dengan tingkah Hinata, namun saat melihat kesampingnya seorang wanita yang sedang merapikan penampilannya, membuat Sasuke memahami keadaannya.

Sasuke pun berlari meninggalkan kelas dan mengejar Hinata, namun Sasuke tidak menemukan Hinata dimana pun. Bahkan pesan dan teleponnya tidak ada satu pun yang dijawab. Awalnya Sasuke berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah Hinata dan meminta maaf, namun Fugaku tiba-tiba saja memberikan perintah padanya pergi ke Swiss untuk mengurusi pemegang saham disana. Jika pun dia pergi ke mansion Hyuuga, dia tidak yakin bisa kembali dalam keadaan hidup-hidup.

Jika saja Hiashi dan Neji tahu dia membuat Hinata sedih, sudah dipastikan dalam hitungan detik kepalanya akan terpisah dari tubuhnya. Sasuke pun berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata setelah kepulangannya dari Swiss.

 _Tapi sepertinya rencananya tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus..._

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata menatap tanpa minat pada rekan bisnisnya yang sedang mempresentasikan hasil kerjasamanya dengan Hyuuga corp selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Rasa kesal dan cemburunya pada Sasuke membuatnya sedikit tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Hinata saat ini benar-benar ingin menghajar wajah tampan kekasihnya, terkadang Hinata merutuki takdir kekasihnya yang memiliki wajah tampan yang membuatnya di kejar-kejar oleh para wanita.

Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi para wanita tidak tahu diri itu masih terus mengejar kekasihnya, padahal seluruh media dia Jepang mengabarkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Di saaat seperti ini lah Hinata benar-benar merutuki Sasuke, _apakah Sasuke tidak ingin serius dengannya ?? apakah Sasuke tidak ingin memberika simbol pengikat padanya ??_ jika saja Hinata di perbolehkan untuk melamar Sasuke, dia akan melakukannya sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Hinata mengusap wajahnya pelan, ' _Kenapa sikap posesif Sasuke berpindah padaku ?_?' batin Hinata.

Akhirnya presentasi itu pun selesai, "Arigatou, semoga kerja sama kita bisa semakin baik untuk ke depannya." Ujar Hinata berbasa-basi sambil menjabat tangan rekan bisnisnya.

Rekan bisnis Hinata pun mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Baiklah rapat kali ini dicukupkan sampai disini, kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini." Hinata pun membungkuk sopan lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Setelah semua orang pergi, Hinata pun melipat tangannya menjadikannya bantalan untuk kepalanya, dan menempatkannya diatas meja.

Sebuah minuman hangat tiba-tiba saja menyentuh tangan Hinata. Dia pun mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Nii-san ??"

Neji tersenyum pada Hinata, "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ??"

Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menerima minuman yang diberikan oleh Neji, "Esspresso dengan krim tanpa gula, seperti kesukaan Sasuke-kun." Gumam Hinata sambil mencium aroma lembut yang menggoda dari minuman yang diberikan Neji. "Ada apa nii-san kemari ??" Hinata pun meminum kopi tersbut.

"Aku baru saja mengunjungi bagian produksi, jadi aku mampir dahulu kemari. Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ??"

Hinata tersenyum separo, "Aku sedikit bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun."

Neji pun menggeser kursi di dekat Hinata dan mendudukinya, "Kau bertingkah seperti remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta."

Perempat siku tiba-tiba muncul di dahi Hinata, "Aku memang masih remaja, aku bahkan baru akan berusia 19 tahun jika nii-san lupa. Hanya saja aku mengerjakan pekerjaan yang dilakukan orang dewasa."

Neji terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Hinata, "Baiklah nii-san mengerti, tapi nii-san berharap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dan tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu di kantor. Apakah si Uchiha itu tidak berniat untuk melamar mu ??"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Neji, "Hmmm Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menyinggung masalah itu."

Neji sedikit menyeringai, "Souka, ngomong-ngomong ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu, dia baru saja sampai di Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari..."

 ** _Tok...tok...tok..._**

"Sepertinya dia sudah tiba." Sambung Neji.

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan seorang laki-laki berambut merah bersama Hiashi. "Konnichiwa Ojou-sama..." sapa laki-laki itu dengan nada lembutnya.

"Sa-Sasori-kun ??" Hinata memandang tak percaya pada laki-laki yang berjalan bersama ayahnya memasuki ruangan rapat.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku ?? kau tidak ingin memberikan pelukan selamat datang padaku, ojou-sama ??" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Hinata pun bangkit dan menghampiri Sasori, "Okaerinasai Sasori-kun." Hinata pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sasori.

Dan itu tidak luput dari bidikan lensa Neji.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sejak tadi Sasuke terus menggerutu, bahkan Naruto pun merasa kepalanya akan pecah jika terus mendengarkan gerutuan Sasuke. Perjalanan bisnisnya kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya ayahnya menyuruhnya ke Swiss disaat dia sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata. Selain itu, ini adalah perjalan bisnis pertama Sasuke tanpa Hinata, karena setahun terakhir Sasuke selalu pergi bersama Hinata.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berada di salah satu caffe bandara tempat pesawat mereka transit. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sasuke yang ditaruh di atas meja bergetar menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From : Baka Sadako**

 **Subject : Sepertinya adikku sudah menemukan laki-laki yang serius, bukan laki-laki pengecut yang hanya ingin bermain-main**

 **IMG_20173009678390**

Sasuke menggenggam ponselnya erat, bisa saja dia meremukan ponsel itu saat itu juga. Neji mengirimkan foto Hinata yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tidak ia kenali, dan sialnya Hinata berpelukan dihadapan Hiashi. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha." Ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit.

"Apa maksudmu ?? kau ada pertemuan penting dengan pemegang saham di Swiss, jangan bodoh !!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke. Dia tidak peduli jika Sasuke akan memarahinya, tapi tingkah Sasuke seperti ini lah yang membuat kekacauan.

"Ada apa ini ??" tanya Itachi yang sudah muncul di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha." Ulang Sasuke.

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh hanya karena perasaanmu pada Hinata. Aku sudah lelah menggantikanmu di perusahaan selama kau sekolah, sekarang biarkan aku menikmati usahaku sendiri." Bentak Itachi.

"Kau tidak mengerti aniki, aku sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata !!" balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Berhenti membawa perasaan dalam pekerjaanmu. Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau ke Konoha ?? kau tidak ada hak apapun melarang Hinata dengan laki-laki lain. Kau hanya kekasih Hinata, kau belum memiliki hubungan resmi apapun dengannya."

Sasuke kaget dengan ucapan Itachi namun dia bisa mengontrol ekspresinya tetap datar. "Apa maksudmu, aniki ?!!"

Itachi memijat ujung hidungnya, "Sasori kembali ke Konoha untuk menghadiri pernikahanku, dan hari ini dia bertemu dengan Hinata untuk melepas rindu. Dan itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu bukan ??"

Itachi baru saja megantarkan Konan menemui sepupu jauhnya di Belanda untuk memberitahukan pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung lima hari dari sekarang, dan beberapa saat yang lalu Fugaku menghubunginya. Ia meminta Itachi untuk menemani Sasuke menemui pemegang bisnis di Swiss, dan disinilah Itachi.

Sasuke berdecih pelan, dalam hati dia sedikit membenarkan ucapan Itachi –ingat, sedikit-. Itachi menyeringai menyadari Sasuke yang tidak dapat membantahnya. "Sasori adalah adik kelasku dan Neji, sejak dahulu dia dekat dengan Hinata dan sepertinya dia menyukai Hinata. Selain itu Sasori sepertinya lebih dewasa dan lebih serius, dan paman Hiashi pasti langsung menyukainya."

Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam, ' _Sial sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini ?!!_ ' batin Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak berpikir, cukup selesaikan pertemuan ini agar kita cepat kembali ke Konoha." Ujar Itachi.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Hinata, Sasori, Neji, dan Hiashi saat ini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah mansion Hyuuga. Hiashi mengajak Sasori untuk menginap di mansion Hyuuga. Hinata sedikit melupakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, dia hanya cemburu pada Sasuke tapi entahlah rasa cemburunya kali ini berbeda, dia sudah lelah dengan rasa cemburunya yang selalu dia pendam.

Sejak tadi Hinata asik mendengarkan cerita Sasori mengenai kehidupannya di Suna, ah ini pertama kalinya Hinata kembali bertemu dengan Sasori setelah 5 tahun berlalu. "Kehidupanmu sepertinya menyenangkan tanpaku, Sasori-kun."

Sasori menggeleng pelan, "Tidak terlalu menyenangkan karena kau tidak ada disampingku, bagaimana jika kita bermain ayunan seperti yang selalu kita lakukan dahulu ??"

Hinata senyum sumeringah mendengar ajakan Sasori, Hinata pun bangkit dan menarik tangan Sasori menuju taman belakang. Disana terlihat berdiri sebuah ayunan dari kayu berwarna coklat. "Kau tidak merubahnya ??"

"Untuk apa aku merubahnya ?? bukankah ini tempat kenangan kita Sasori-kun ?? jika aku merubahnya, kenangan kita juga akan berubah." Ujar Hinata sambi mendudukan dirinya di atas ayunan.

"Kau mau aku mendorongnya ??"

Hinata menggeleng, "Sasori-kun duduk bersamaku, biarkan nii-san yang mendorong." Hinata melirik Neji yang sejak tadi berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Perempat siku muncul pada dahi Neji, tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang Hinata minta. "Hinata, apa si pantat ayam sudah menghubungimu ??"

"Ada apa nii-san menanyakan Sasuke-kun ??" tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya takut dia menyelingkuhimu selama di Swiss, bukankah ini adalah perjalanan bisnis pertamanya tanpamu ?? apalagi kau sedang ada masalah dengannya, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berbuat buruk." Jelas Neji.

Hinata pun menunduk Sasori pun merangkul Hinata dan mencium pelan puncak kepalanya, "Aku kan menghajarkannya untukmu, jika dia benar-benar menyakitimu."

Dan pemandangan itu tidak luput dari lensa kamera milik Kou, Neji tersenyum pada Kou.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke tengah menatap jengah pada kumpulan orang-orang di restoran, dia baru saja menyelesaikan rapatnya, kemudian pergi ke salah satu toko perhiasan terbaik di Swiss. Dia berniat untuk melamar Hinata saat sampai di Konoha, dia benar-benar ingin meyakinkan Hinata jika dia tidak mencintai wanita lain selain Hinata. Tapi niatannya itu terpaksa batal karena seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah gadis, tiba-tiba saja mencegat jalannya.

Dan sekarang disinilah Sasuke, dia menatap dongkol pada wanita bernama Mei Terumi yang terus menceritakan tentang kekagumannya terhadap Sasuke. Jika saja Mei Terumi bukan salah satu investor terbesar di Uchiha corps, Sasuke pasti sudah mengeluarkan berbagai umpatan dihadapan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke yang diletakan diatas meja bergetar menampilkan pesan masuk.

 **From : Baka Naruto**

 **Subject : -**

 **Dimana kau ?? aku dan Itachi sudah menyiapkan penerbangan ke Konoha satu jam dari sekarang. cepat kembali ke hotel, aku sudah membereskan semua barang-barangmu.**

Dalam hati Sasuke bersorak girang karena akan segera kembali ke Konoha, namun dia tetap menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. Sasuke pun bangkit lalu membungkuk hormat, "Terumi-san terima kasih atas jamuanmu, tapi sayang sekali aku harus kembali ke Konoha satu jam lagi." Sasuke pun memutar tubuhnya, namun tiba-tiba Mei menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan hadiah perpisahan padaku ??" Mei mengerling manja pada Sasuke.

"No, lepaskan tanganmu Terumi-san." desis Sasuke sebal.

Mei tersenyum lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia mengecup bibir Sasuke, kemudian di susul kilatan blitz dari berbagai tempat. Sasuke langsung mendorong Mei hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah. "Sialan !! apa yang kau lakukan ?!! hentikan semuanya atau aku akan membunuh kalian !!" desis Sasuke pada wartawan yang berada di setiap sudut restoran.

"Sialan kau !! aku akan membalasmu !!" Sasuke pun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar.

Mei tersenyum, "Jika keluargamu tidak dapat menerimaku, maka aku akan membuat keluarga Hyuuga tidak dapat menerimamu."

Beberapa tahun yang lalu Mei sempat berhubungan dengan Itachi, namun saat Itachi mengenalkannya pada keluarga Uchiha, mereka menolak Mei dengan alasan bahwa Mei seorang Bitch kelas atas yang akan mencoreng nama keluarga Uchiha. Mei memang tidak menampik fakta tersebut, karena dia memang sering tidur dengan laki-laki yang akan menjadi pemegang saham diperusahaannya, semua itu dia lakukan untuk menarik mereka menanam saham di perusahaannya.

Kehidupan masa kecil yang serba kekurangan membuat Mei, ingin merubah masa dewasanya menjadi lebih baik. Namun semuanya hancur akibat penolakan dari keluarga Uchiha.

 **HER REAL MASK**

Sasuke baru saja sampai di hotel, 40 menit lagi penerbangannya ke Konoha. Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu kamar, tatapan tajam dari Itachi dan Naruto menyambutnya. Sasuke mengabaikannya, dia langsung menghampiri koper hitamnya yang ditaruh didekat Naruto. Namun kaki Naruto langsung menghalangi dengan menyodorkan kakinya pada koper.

"Apa-apaan kau dobe ?? cepat menyingkir !! atau kita akan tertinggal penerbangan !!"

"Bukan aku yang membuat penerbangan terlambat, tapi kau !!" Naruto dengan berani menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"Apa maksudmu ??!!"

"Jadi karena kau sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata, kau melampiaskannya pada mantan kekasihku ?? keterlaluan kau otoutou !!" ujar Itachi tanpa menatap mata Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu aniki ??"

"Kau tahu kenapa keluarga Uchiha menolaknya saat aku memperkenalkannya ?? karena dia seorang _bitch_ !! dan sekarang kau malah mengabaikan Hinata dan malah berciuman dengan _bitch_ itu ?!!" Itachi menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku kecewa padamu." Ujar Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel dalam saku jas Sasuke bergetar, sebuah pemberitahuan instagram masuk kedalam ponselnya.

 **Terumi_Mei Thank you for a perfect night, @UchihaSasuke**

"Shit !!!" Sasuke menggeser gambar tersebut, _sial_ !! itu semua gambarnya bersama Mei saat makan malam tadi, dan foto Mei yang sedang menciumnya.

 **TBC**

 ** _Alloha ada yang kangen FF ini ?? sebenernya dari akhir september cerita ini udah beres lho... Cuma aku baru posting sekarang, soalnya spesial buat HSS aku_**

 ** _Say Otanjobiomedeto dong_**

 ** _Wkwkwk jarak nya jauh banget ya ampe setahun, tapi ngga papalah..._**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	21. Epilog II

**Sampaikan perasaan cintamu yang tidak sempat kau sampaikan selama 12 bulan ini, karena belum tentu di tahun 2018 kau bisa menyampaikannya**

 _Author so bijak padahal aslinya jomblo akut ._. author lagi ngenes tingkat dewa nih !!!_

Chapter sebelumnya...

 **Terumi_Mei Thank you for a perfect night, @UchihaSasuke**

"Shit !!!" Sasuke menggeser gambar tersebut, sial !! itu semua gambarnya bersama Mei saat makan malam tadi, dan foto Mei yang sedang menciumnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju bandara, Sasuke tidak ada hentinya mengumpati seseorang di sebrang panggilannya. Ya dia menghubungi semua kaki tangannya untuk membereskan semua berita itu dan meghukum Mei Terumi atas penyebaran gambar tak pantas.

Itachi dan Naruto hanya mengabaikan tingkah Sasuke yang menurut mereka berlebihan. Menurut mereka jika kabar itu sudah terlanjur sampai pada Hinata, Sasuke tinggal minta maaf pada Hinata lalu menjelaskan semuanya tanpa perlu repot-repot mengumpati orang-orang tak bersalah diujung telepon.

"Sasuke, selesaikan urusan mu sebelum naik ke pesawat. Aku tidak ingin kabar seorang Uchiha mengganggu penerbangan dari Swiss ke Konoha memenuhi halaman depan koran besok pagi." Ujar Itachi tak acuh.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat tanpa menatap Itachi, tangannya tetap terfokus pada ponselnya.

 **HER REAL MASK**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **Coba baca lagi deh siapa tau jadi suka . *author maksa***

 **LAST EPILOG !!**

Sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponsel Neji, ia pun menghentikan aktivitasnya memperhatikan Hinata dan Sasori. "Hn, apa ??"

Suara Sai dan beberapa orang disekitarnya terdengar sangat berisik, "Buka instagram dan facebookmu sekarang, dan block kabar mengenai Sasuke !! itu semua hoax !! jangan sampai Hinata mengetahuinya atau semua yang sudah kita rencanakan akan gagal."

Neji mengalihkan sejenak panggilannya dan Sai lalu membuka aplikasi facebook. Neji terbelalak melihat ribuan like, share, dan komentar pada postingan itu. kemudian Neji membuka aplikasi instagram, hampir 10 ribu like dan 2.800 komentar memenuhi postingan itu. Neji kembali menyambungkan panggilannya, "Sai, urus semuanya, jangan sampai ada yang tersisa."

"Kau mengatakan yang sama dengan Sasuke, tenang saja hacker ku sedang mengatasinya."

"Akan ku tunggu kabar selanjutnya." Pip. Neji pun mematikan panggilannya lalu kembali melirik Sasori dan Hinata yang sedang berfoto dengan ponsel Sasori. Semuanya diluar rencana Neji dan Hiashi, mereka hanya berencana untuk menguji Sasuke dengan cara mengirimnya ke Swiss dan mengirim sepupunya, Sasori ke mansion Hyuuga.

Sebenarnya setahun yang lalu tepat saat malam pengungkapan jati diri Hinata, keluarga Hyuuga mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Uchiha di salah satu restoran mewah di Konoha. Itu adalah gagasan dari Fugaku dan Mikoto, ya Fugaku melamarkan Hinata untuk Sasuke namun Hiashi mengajukan syarat bahwa dia ingin melihat perkembangan hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata selama satu tahun ke depan.

Namun baru saja Hiashi kembali dari pertemuan itu, dia menemukan Sasuke dengan tidak tahu dirinya mencumbu Hinata di mansion Hyuuga. Hiashi mengetahui track record Sasuke sebagai cassanova nomor satu di Konoha setelah Itachi mengundurkan diri dan memutuskan untuk setia pada seorang wanita.

Jangan sampai kabar ini sampai pada Hinata dan Hiashi atau akan terjadi perang besar antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

"Saso-kun tandai aku," ujar Hinata sambil merengek saat Sasori hendak memposting fotonya bersama Hinata.

"Baiklah...baiklah...berhenti merengek Hime... kau semakin menggemaskan jika merengek seperti itu..." Sasori mencubit pipi Hinata untuk menutup ucapannya.

 **LAST EPILOG**

Media sosial dibuat heboh selama satu jam oleh foto yang di posting oleh Mei Terumi, namun pada satu jam berikutnya berita itu sudah hilang berganti dengan sebuah foto cincin berwarna putih yang di posting pada instagram Sasuke. Bahkan hasil share orang-orang yang mengaku fans Sasuke pun sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Sasuke hanya berharap tidak ada yang

 **Uchihasasuke Don't worry, I just for you**

Dengan caption sederhana itu Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan 18.765 love dan 4.000 komentar dalam waktu 1 jam. Kebanyakan komentar dari para wanita berisi ucapan kekecewaan karena Sasuke yang memilih serius dengan kekasihnya.

Namun saat Sasuke melihat kabar berita, seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan nama instagram Akasuna_Sasori memposting beberapa foto bersama dengan Hinata dan mentag Hinata. Sasuke berang dan langsung menelusuri profil orang tersebut. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya ada 27 postingan foto yang kebanyakan berisi kegiatan kepolisian Suna, melihat beberapa komentar dalam postingan Sasori, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki berambut merah itu adalah kepala kepolisian Suna.

Foto yang di posting beberapa jam lalu membuat Sasuke meremas ponselnya dengan geram. Hanya dua buah foto yang di posting, satu foto bersama Hiashi dan satu foto bersama Neji. Sebenarnya siapa laki-laki ini ?? kenapa dia bisa berfoto dengan Neji dan Hiashi, terutama Hiashi. Karena berkali-kali Sasuke meminta berfoto dengan Hiashi untuk meyakinkan media bahwa mereka berdua akur, tidak pernah dikabulkan oleh Hiashi. Tapi, laki-laki ini dengan mudahnya mendapatkan foto dengan sang calon ayah mertua.

Sasuke teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Hinata baru pindah ke Konoha internasional high school, dimana seorang laki-laki berambut merah juga mencari masalah padanya. Dan sekarang dia kembali akan bermasalah dengan laki-laki berambut merah.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan postingan laki-laki itu bersama Hinata, Sasuke sedikit menghela napas sambil mengucapkan syukur dalam hati karena Hinata masih mau mengenakan piama satin putih yang ia berikan saat white day tahun lalu. Mungkin Hinata tidak terlalu marah padanya saat ini.

Saat itu Mikoto dan Konan memintanya dan Hinata untuk melakukan foto studio sebagai kenang-kenangan white day. Sasuke dan Hinata pun melakukannya, namun dengan jahilnya Itachi menyuruh mereka mengenakan piama couple itu sejak dari rumah hingga menuju foto studio di tengah mall Konoha, dan Hinata ikut menjahili Sasuke dengan menyuruhnya membawa boneka beruang putih besar yang diberikan Sasuke dua minggu sebelumnya.

Sasuke terlihat sangat manis saat itu, meskipun senyuman Sasuke terlihat seperti senyum psikopat. mereka terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

Sasuke kembali ke dunianya, dia sedikit menyesal tidak mempublikasikan foto itu dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa dia memiliki semua hal dalam diri Hinata, begitu pun Hinata memiliki semua hal dalam dirinya.

"Tidurlah ototou, Sai pasti sudah membereskan semuanya... masih ada 14 jam lagi sebelum kau sampai di Konoha." Ujar Itachi sambil memperbaiki posisinya.

"Beristirahatlah Sasuke, kau tidak akan bisa menemui Hinata jika kau kelelahan dan Hinata tidak akan menemuimu jika kondisimu kacau." Tambah Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pergi ke neraka setelah tahu jalang sialan itu berniat merusak hubunganku dengan Hinata." Ah Sasuke, tidak bisa kah kau sedikit perhalus ucapanmu itu ?? Naruto sudah dengan senang hati mendengar keluhan dan umpatanmu selama dua hari ini dan kau tetap membalasnya seperti itu.

"Berisik," balas Naruto setengah bergumam, "Sekarang aku menganggap Hinata adikku jadi kau tidak perlu terus-terusan mencurigaiku."

"Oh sister complex semacam itu ??"

"Sasuke !!" desis Itachi tajam untuk menghentikan keributan yang mulai dibuat adik bungsunya itu.

"Seharusnya kau mencurigai laki-laki berambut merah itu bukan aku..." dan setelahnya hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari Naruto.

"Tidur. Sekarang." perintah Itachi, dan dengan malas Sasuke pun memperbaiki posisi tempat duduknya dan mengambil selimut yang berada didepannya.

' _Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum bisa menemui Hinat_ a.' Batin Sasuke.

 **LAST EPILOG**

Ada yang aneh dengan ponsel Hinata, sejak Sasuke pergi sinyal pada ponselnya menunjukan tanda silang. Ia tidak bisa meneria telepon atau pun pesan dari Sasuke, padahal dia berniat meminta oleh-oleh coklat Swiss dari Sasuke.

Pukul dua dini hari Hinata tebangun karena tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, Hinata pun turun ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan di sudut pantry Neji tengah duduk sambil membaca buku dengan senter kecil. Di rumah keluarga Hyuuga lampu utama akan dimatikan setelah para penghuni tertidur, dan lampu-lapu kecil akan menerangi di sudut ruangan dan lorong.

"Nii-san." Panggil Hinata setelah menyelesaikan minumnya.

Punggung tegap Neji tiba-tiba menegang, dengan gerakan slow motion Neji membalikan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi horor, "Hi... Hinata..." ujarnya terbata.

Nyaris saja Hinata tertawa saat mendengar ucapan terbata dari kakaknya yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, "Apa yang nii-san lakukan disini ??"

Neji menutup bukunya, "Harusnya nii-san yang menanyakan itu padamu, kenapa jam segini kau berada di dapur ??"

"Nii-san tidak perlu mengalihkan pembicaraan karena nii-san gugup, aku haus jadi aku turun."

"Hn."

"Nii-san !! jangan menggunakan konsonan itu seperti Sasuke !!"

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau merindukannya ??"

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba merona meskipun dalam cahaya remang-remang Neji dapat melihatnya, sebesar itukah efek ucapannya ?? Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, "Hey, nii-san..."

"Hn ??" lagi-lagi Neji ingin menggoda adik kesayangannya.

"Hmmmmmny..." Hinata bergumam kesal sebelum bertanya, "Apa sinyal di rumah kita sedang bermasalah ??"

"Tidak, ponsel ku baik-baik saja." Neji mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dan menunjukkannya pada Hinata. Benar saja sinyal pada ponsel Neji penuh dan terhubung ke internet, Hinata mencoba menghidupkan wifi pada ponsel Neji dan ternyata dapat menangkap menangkap sinyal wifi di rumahnya.

"Apa ponselku rusak ??" tanya Hinata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin." Jawab Neji tak acuh sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya, "Memang ada apa ??"

"Apa Sasuke menghubungi nii-san ??"

"Tidak," Neji berusaha menutupi kabar yang tersebar beberapa jam yang lalu dan dia bersyukur bahwa ponsel Hinata tidak dapat menangkap sinyal, jadi kemungkinan kabar itu tidak sampai pada Hinata. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, masih lama waktu mu untuk bangun..." Neji pun bangkit hendak mengantar Hinata ke kamar.

"Nii-san tidak perlu mengantarku,"

"Aku hanya menggantikan posisi si pantat ayam, aku takut sesuatu terjadi sesuatu padamu..."

"Tapi, nii-san..." ucapan Hinata terhenti saat telunjuk Neji menempel pada bibirnya.

 **LAST EPILOG**

Sasuke benar-benar kesal saat ini, ponsel Hinata tidak dapat dihubungi sejak dia mendarat di Konoha. Saat di kampus dia tidak menemukan Hinata, dia malah menemukan wanita yang membuat masalah dengannya beberapa hari lalu. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke melayangkan sebuah tamparan dan berbagai umpatan pada wanita itu, dan setelah di selidiki wanita itu adalah adik tiri Mei Terumi yang sengaja di kirim untuk merusak hubungannya dengan Hinata. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari wanita itu sudah memblok beberapa settingan dalam ponsel Hinata sehingga Hinata tidak dapat berinteraksi dengan dunia luar.

 _Sementara itu di Konoha mall..._

"Sasori-kun... kenapa harus sekarang ?? aku ada kuliah siang ini..." rengek Hinata sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Sasori memasuki Konoha mall.

"Aku akan pulang ke Suna besok, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu belanja..." Sasori menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat mencari lift, "Sudah lama kita tidak berjalan bersama seperti ini, aku merindukannya..." wajah Hinata tiba-tiba merona mendengar ucapan Sasori dan menghentikan gerutuan tak jelasnya.

Sementara itu seorang laki-laki berambut hitam denan kacamata hitam menempel pada wajahnya sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dan mengangkat ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang. "Sasuke, Hinata berada di Konoha mall dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah, mereka menuju lantai 3 tempan penjualan ponsel." Orang itu pun menutup panggilannya setelah mendapatkan umpatan keras dari Sasuke.

"Sialan, Hime !! aku akan menyusulmu." Setelah mengatakannya Sasuke pun pergi menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

 **LAST EPILOG**

"Sekarang kau mau kemana ??" tanya Sasori setelah keluar dari toko ponsel.

"Sebaiknya Sasori-kun mengantarku ke kampus, setidaknya aku harus mengisi absen."

"Hmmm... baiklah..."

"Hinata !!" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka. Hinata dan Sasori pun membalikan tubuh mereka untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Hinata. Dan disana sudah berdiri Sasuke dengan menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam yang terbalut kemeja berwarna biru dongker dan celana jeans berwarna senada dengan kemeja yang ia kenakan. Penampilan Sasuke tidak terlihat baik, menurut Hinata. Tapi menurut wanita yang berseliweran disekitarnya, Sasuke terlihat sangat seksi, apalagi rambut buntut ayamnya terlihat sedikit berantakan dan kemeja yang ia gulung asal.

"Ada apa dengan pacarmu ?? bukan memberi tatapan rindu, dia malah terlihat seperti ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup." Celetuk Sasori sambil memperhatikan langkah Sasuke yang tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya tetap datar tetapi gurat kemarahan dan kekesalan tidak dapat ia tutupi.

Ketika mereka hanya berjarak beberapa langkah, tanpa babibu Sasuke langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat pada wajah Sasori. Sontak itu membuat keributan di mall.

"Sasuke !! apa yang kau lakukan ?!!" Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasori, namun Sasori lebih dahulu berdiri dan menerjang Sasuke sambil menempelkan mulut pistolnya pada pelipis Sasuke.

Sasuke yang jatuh terlentang, dia tertawa lepas seperti psikopat, "Oh, jadi seperti ini tingkah kepala kepolisian Suna ?? jalan-jalan di mall dengan kekasih orang lain dan mengarahkan pistol kesayangannya pada seorang Uchiha, berani sekali kau !!"

Sasori menggeram kesal, "Aku tidak peduli siapapun kau, ini bukan di Suna, jadi aku bebas membunuhmu meskipun kau seorang Uchiha."

Hinata menarik Sasori dari tubuh Sasuke, kemudian menatap tajam pada Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke ??"

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, dia terkekeh pelan, "Justru aku yang harusnya menanyakan itu padamu !! apa yang kau lakukan dengan setan merah itu disini hah ?!! disaat aku kerepotan mencarimu, kau malah bersenang-senang dengan dia !!!" Sasuke menunjuk Sasori yang sudah berdiri di samping Hinata. Sungguh posisi Sasuke saat ini benar-benar tidak elit, dia terduduk dilantai sedangkan Hinata sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau bahkan mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesanku, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan mu selama aku pergi hah ?!!" lanjut Sasuke masih bersungut-sungut.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, kau bisa bertanya. Bukan melakukan hal bar-bar seperti ini !! kau bahkan melukai Sasori-kun !! dimana otak mu Sasuke ??"

Sasuke pun berdiri dan mendekati Hinata, hingga mereka hanya berjarak satu langkah, "Tidak ada waktu untuk kau menjelaskannya !!"

Mata Hinata membesar, lapisan bening air mata mulai menyelimuti bola mata Hinata, "Apa maumu Sasuke ?? kenapa seperti ini ??"

Sasuke terhenyuh melihat air mata Hinata yang hampir keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinata, ' _Apa aku keterlaluan ??'_

Sasuke mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Hinata lalu melemparnya asal, "Jika hanya untuk membeli bungkusan seperti itu, kau bisa menghubungiku Hime !! tidak perlu dengan setan merah itu."

Hinata membelalakan matanya lagi saat bungkusan yang berisi ponsel barunya berhamburan di lantai, "Sasuke !! kau benar-benar keterlaluan !!" Hinata menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan semua amarahnya pada Sasuke, "Dengar Sasuke !! kau hanya perlu mendengarkan !! ponsel ku rusak sejak kau dan aku bertengkar..."

 _Deg_...

Tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti berdetak saat Hinata tidak mengatakan kata 'kita', tidak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"... Kau pergi kemari dengan Sasori-kun, karena ini hari terakhirnya di Konoha, besok Sasori-kun akan kembali ke Suna."

Lagi-lagi jantung Sasuke terasa tidak berdetak saat Hinata mengucapkan nama Sasori dengan akrab, sedangkan sejak tadi Hinata hanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"... dan sekarang setelah tahu semuanya, kau akan meneriakiku tanpa alasan yang jelas lagi ?? aku kecewa padamu !!" pertahan Hinata sudah final, air mata Hinata jatuh menuruni pipinya dan Sasuke sempat melihatnya.

Hinata tahu sejak awal Sasuke adalah laki-laki posesif, pencemburu, keras kepala, egois dan berbagai sifat lain yang diturunkan oleh keluarganya. Namun untuk kali ini tidak bisa Hinata tolerir lagi, Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan, dia bahkan memukul anggota keluarganya yang tidak bersalah. Hinata pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Biarlah untuk kali ini dia mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha. Itu salahnya sendiri.

Baru lima langkah Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke, sepasang tangan yang Hinata sangat kenal melingkar pada tubuhnya. Jika saja sauke tidak melakukan tingkah bar-bar seperti tadi mungkin Hinata akan membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sasuke, tapi batinnya menolak.

"Maafkan aku Hime..." air mata Sasuke membasahi rambut Hinata. Hey kenapa Sasuke yang menangis ??

"Maafkan... maafkan aku... aku berdosa..."

Dan kata berdosa itu terdengar oleh seseorang disekitar mereka, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata hah ?!!" bentak Neji yang entah sejak kapan berada di sekitar mereka dan kata berdosa itu ditanggapi lain dalam otak Neji.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi bentakkan Neji, ia malah mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Hinata. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Hiashi, Hikari, dan Hanabi sudah berdiri disekitar mereka, beberapa menit yang lalu saat mulai terjadi keributan, security menelepon Fugaku. Kebetulan sekali keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga sedang mengadakan pertemuan membahas pertunangan Hinata dan Sasuke di salah satu restoran mewah yang tidak jauh dari Konoha mall.

"Maafkan aku... aku kalap... aku membentakmu... aku... aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu... aku takut... aku panik saat kau tidak bisa ku hubungi... aku kesal saat kau bersama setan merah itu... aku... aku..."

"Hentikan Sasuke, lepaskan pelukanmu..." ujar Hinata menahan isak tangis.

"Tidak akan !! aku tahu kau juga merindukanku..." astaga !! disaat seperti ini pun Sasuke masih bisa menyombongkan diri.

"Sasuke..."

"Ku mohon..." untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memohon pada orang lain selain ayah dan ibunya.

"Dia benar-benar Uchiha." Ujar Fugaku tanpa sadar sambil terus memperhatikan adegan di hadapannya.

"Maksudmu benar-benar Uchiha karena membuat putriku menangis ??" tanya Hiashi kesal.

"Anata, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan cara mereka. Bukankah jika mereka nanti menikah, masalah yang mereka hadapi akan lebih rumit dari ini ??"

Hiashi mendesah pelan, beruntung dia memiliki seorang istri yang penyabar dan selalu dapat menenangkannya. Ya sepertinya benar, biarlah Sasuke dan Hinata menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Jika pun mereka harus berpisah itu sudah takdir dan jika mereka tidak berpisah maka pesta pertunangan akan dilakukan seminggu setelah pernikahan Itachi.

"Neji, Sasori... kemari..." ujar Itachi sambil menggerakkan tangannya, dengan dongkol kedua orang itu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu..." akhirnya aku mengatakannya, batin Sasuke berteriak kegirangan.

Hinata tahu jika Sasuke mencintainya dari segala tingkahnya, ya Hinata hanya memerlukan ini dari Sasuke, ungkapan perasaan secara langsung.

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata, lalu sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut dihadapan Hinata, "Aku tahu, aku bukan laki-laki yang baik untuk mu... tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pantas untuk mu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kain beludru yang berisi cincin yang ia beli di Swiss.

"Ma-maukah kau menjadi istriku ??"

Demi apapun itu Neji dan Sasori benar-benar ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terbata-bata dan Itachi... "Hey Sasuke !! aku yang akan menikah bukan kau !!" dan hampir semua orang yang berada disana memberikan death glarenya pada Itachi, jika saja Konan berada disana, Itachi pasti akan habis-habisan dimarahi hingga sampai di mansion. Beruntunglah Konan sedang dikurung di rumahnya hingga hari pernikahannya dengan Itachi. Tapi benar-benar keterlaluan, Itachi merusak suasana romantis yang sudah Sasuke buat.

"Abaikan yang di katakan aniki, jadi Hime..." ah suara Sasuke berubah menjadi manis dan lembut. "Bagaimana jawabanmu ??"

Hening sejenak...

 _Satu menit..._

 _Dua menit..._

 _Tiga menit..._

"Hime..." ujar Sasuke tidak sabaran.

 _Empat menit..._

 _Lima menit..._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke langsung berdiri dengan binar bahagia menyelimuti wajahnya lalu memasangkan cincin dalam wadah beludru itu pada jari manis Hinata.

Sasuke pun memeluk Hinata dengan erat, "Meskipun jawaban itu bukan yang ingin aku dengar, tapi aku bersyukur kau mau mengucapkannya..."

Hinata membalas pelukkan Sasuke sambil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, "Sasuke-kun kau menghancurkan ponsel baruku..."

Sasuke menggeram kesal, lagi-lagi ada yang merusak suasana romantisnya, Sasuke pun menenggelamkan Hinata dalam dadanya, "Kau tenang saja, karena kau memiliki calon suami yang bahkan bisa membeli ponsel bahkan dengan pabriknya sekaligus."

Dan pada detik itu juga Hinata ingin mengumpat di depan wajah sombong Sasuke.

 **THE END**

 _Alohaaaaa akhirnya FF Her Real Mask, real end !! jangan ada yang minta tambahan lagi lho... aku mau lanjut ff HDH yang bakal UP tanggal 2 nanti..._

 _Oh iya Happy new year masih jauh thor -_- yaelah aku takut engga keburu ngucapin wkwkwk... new year pada kemana nih ?? kalo aku Cuma diem di rumah nonton anime atau chat sama kontak yang di WA..._

 _2017 akan segera berakhir, berarti ujian aku akan segera dimulai... pengen punya pacar iiih di tahun 2018 ._. asli ih bosen sendiri mulu, apalagi aku engga punya temen deket ._. dah ah ntar curhatnya kepanjangan..._

 _Oh iya ada yang pernah baca novel **Come Away With Me** karya **Kristen** **Proby** ?? aku rencananya mau bikin FF dari novel itu, sebenernya cocoknya naruhina, tapi karena aku SHL jadi aku bikin pairingnya Sasuhina... asalnya mau bikin ffnya dari novel Fifty Shades Of Grey tapi aku liat udah banyak yang buat jadi yaudah deh ngambil novel itu... kalo kaliat liat author SH ada yang udah bikin kasih tau ya, biar nanti aku ganti novel..._

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
